How to Deal With Roommates
by jfdap af
Summary: "What are you doing here?" Katara asked. "Uh.. I live here." Katara's eyes widened in horror. "You guys are going to be our roommates?" Sokka grinned. "Looks like it. Welcome to Ba Sing Se, little sis!"   3 girls, 3 guys, 1 roof... Zutara,Taang and Sukka
1. Tip 1: Meeting your roommates

**A/N: Hello, my fellow ATLA fans! So, I read Avatar fan fiction all the time (actually it's pretty much the only thing I read these days) but I've never written one. But today, the idea just kind of sprung up and I couldn't resist trying it out. Hopefully it works out and I can actually finish it.. So, please read and tell me what you think! **

**Ages- **

**Sokka- 19**

**Zuko- 19**

**Suki- 19 **

**Katara- 18**

**Toph- 17**

**Aang- 17 **

**Katara went to college for a year before University, Sokka, Zuko and Suki have been in University for a year, Toph and Aang are both a year ahead than they're supposed to be. **

**DISCLAIMER: All the credit goes to Bryan and Mike. **

Katara yawned and stumbled through the house, searching for the stupid phone. The obnoxious ringing assaulted her poor ears, immediately giving her a headache.

Finally she found it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Hey!" Katara winced and moved the phone away from her ear.

"Sokka? Is that you?"

"'Course it is!"

Katara groaned. "Why are you calling me at five in the morning?"

Sokka laughed loudly. "Because I wanted to!" Now she was glaring at the phone, as if it was Sokka himself. "Listen, if you insist on talking to me would you please quiet down?"

"sure thing, sis!"

Katara realized that there was no getting out of this. So she got comfortable on the couch and wrapped herself in a thick, blue blanket. (her favourite)

"Okay. Now please explain why you really are calling."

"Do you remember my friends Aang and Zuko? The ones who went to st. Agni's?"

Katara shifted through memories. "Umm… yeah I think so. Zuko is the one who is the same age as Toph and Aang is your age."

"Nooo Katara! Aang is Toph's age and Zuko is my age."

Katara rolled her eyes and yawned again. "Whatever. Just get on with your story."

"Right. So anyway, the three of us found a house! After living in dorm rooms all through high school, we decided that a house would be a nice change."

"You mean that's it?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"Well… yeah."

"Why," Katara started icily, "Did you have to tell me this at five in the MORNING?"

Sokka laughed nervously. "I told you already, I wanted to. Aren't you excited for me?"

"No." Katara told him moodily.

"So!" Sokka quickly changed the subject. "Have you girls found a house yet?"

Katara smiled, remembering how her and her friends had gotten all that done quickly. "As a matter of fact, we have! We're just waiting to find out who our roommates are."

"Roommates? You mean you guys aren't each other's roommates?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "No. Anyway, I need to go sleep. Goodbye Sokka."

"But wait! I have to-" Katara hung up halfway through his sentence. To prevent anymore disturbance, she unplugged the phone.

With a lazy smile, she slipped back into her warm, inviting bed.

++++++ 3 WEEKS LATER

"I can't believe this!" Suki exclaimed. "We're actually doing this!"

"It is too early in the morning for all this excitement." Toph pulled her hood up and zipped her forest-green sweater to the top to keep out the early morning chill. "I don't understand all your fuss. You've already had one year at UB."

Suki smiled, unfazed. "That's true but last time I stayed in a tiny dorm room, not in a nice, spacious house with my two best friends!"

Toph shrugged and leaned against the limo. From inside the vehicle, a voice called out to them. "Toph, sweet heart, are you sure that we are picking up Katara here?"

That was Jen. Jen was supposed to be her Father's second assistant, but had somehow become Toph's older sister. She was twenty five, and only a bit taller than Toph. (who was really short) She had a kind face, the type that always put you at ease when you saw it.

"Yeah I'm sure." Just as those words left her mouth, Katara came running down the steps of her house, brown curls flying out behind her. Her father followed, carrying some of her bags.

Their friend came to a stop in front of them, a huge smile on her pretty face. " Sorry about-" Katara's eyes widened when she saw their transportation. "Is that really necessary?"

Toph turned around and looked at the SUV limo. "Oh you mean that? It's not like it was _my_ idea. Besides, it's the only thing that will fit all our junk."

Katara took a step closer to the huge limo and peeked inside. "Wow."

After Katara's things had been stowed in the vehicle, it was time for her to face the inevitable. Reluctantly, the turned around to face her father and grandmother, who had come out to say her goodbye's.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," The blue-eyed girl said tearfully.

Her tiny grandmother opened her arms with a small smile. Katara dived into them, pressing her face into the old woman's soft, white curls.

"I'm proud of you Katara. I know you will do good and look after that brother of yours."

Katara sniffed and gave the woman a tight squeeze before she pulled away.

"I will. I love you Gran-Gran!"

"I love you too sweetie."

Then it was her father's turn.

Hakoda rested his hands on his daughter's shoulders, tears pooling his azure eyes. When he looked into her own blue orbs, a shiver ran down his spine. It was exactly like looking into her mother's eyes.

Then he was hugging her to his broad chest. Her face was buried in his shoulders, and her slender arms hugged his neck.

"Your mother would be so proud."

Katara pulled back enough to look at him and to see the moisture in his eyes.

"Thanks dad. Now don't go missing me too much, I'll be back at Christmas!"

Hakoda laughed lightly and let her go.

The three girls got into the limo. Katara leaned out the window, waving to her family. "Make sure you keep Sokka out of trouble!" Hakoda called to her.

Katara laughed. "I will!"

She continued to look out the window at them, until they faded from tiny dots into nothing.

Katara closed the window and sighed.

Toph was stretched across a row of dark leather seats, watching the TV in the limo and drinking from a can of coke. "Calm down Sugar Queen, you're going to see them again. It's really not a big deal. Don't be a crybaby."

Suki rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to Katara. "I know how you feel, when I had to say goodbye to my family for the first time last year I felt so lonely. But it gets better with time, and you have us!"

Suki offered her teary eyed friend a hug, which she accepted.

"Yeah sweetness, just think of all the fun times and the freedom we'll have!"

Katara sat up straighter and lifted her chin. "You're right Toph, I need to toughen up. This is going to be great, I'm going to be living in Ba Sing Se with my best friends!"

"Yup. Well, your best friends and our roommates." Toph said.

Suki reached for a can of coke. "I hope they're nice."

"I hope they're not messy." Katara said, wrinkling her nose.

Toph rolled her eyes at Katara. "Well I hope they're not boring and lame!"

"I guess you guys will just have to wait and see." Jen spoke up from the front.

"Sokka, why don't you pay attention to these things?" Zuko asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The water tribe teen put his hands up defensively. "Hey, it's not my fault! I was busy doing other things to pay attention to the details! Besides, that didn't really matter to me. The house is great, and huge! And it's in the Upper Ring. The Upper Ring! You shouldn't be complaining, you have to admit that we got lucky."

Zuko did not share Sokka's enthusiasm. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain."

Sokka's cerulean eyes widened. "I so do have a brain! They accepted me into UB, didn't they?"

"It's called pity Sokka." Zuko smirked.

The darker skinned boy crossed his arms over his chest. "I will have you know that-"

"Hi guys!" Aang busted into the house. "Have you been to the park down the road? It's really nice, there's all these trees and a big pond and-"

"Yeah Aang that's great. Guess what?" Zuko interrupted.

Aang furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "What?"

"Apparently, we have roommates." Zuko said, throwing Sokka a glare.

"Really? Where are they?" Aang asked, looking around.

"They're not here yet, but according to information Sokka failed to read, they will be here. Soon." Zuko informed grumpily.

At first Zuko had been really excited to be staying in a house instead of a dorm room. He had been in boarding school since the ninth grade, and he was tired of living in a small, cramped space. But hearing about how they were expecting roommates caused the excitement to wear off.

Both Zuko and Sokka eyed Aang carefully, each hoping for a different reaction from their friend.

Slowly, a grin stretched across his face. "That's great! We'll have new friends. And there's plenty of space in this house, it makes sense that we would to share it with others!"

Sokka grinned. "See Zuko, Aang doesn't have a problem with it!"

Zuko slapped a hand to his face. "Ugh. Whatever."

It was late in the night when Toph, Katara and Suki arrived in Ba Sing Se but that didn't stop the girls from being excited. All three of them (and Jen) had their faces pressed to the tinted windows of the limo as they drove through the massive city.

The few people walking the streets stopped to stare at the luxurious limo passing by.

"Are we close?" Toph asked the limo driver.

"Yes, shouldn't be too long now." The middle-aged man answered.

Jen twisted around in the passenger seat to smile at Toph. "I'm gonna miss you kiddo."

Toph's green eyes narrowed. "Don't call me kiddo."

But Jen's smile only widened.

"Do you think our roommates are already there?" Suki suddenly asked, turning her face away from the window. The city lights caused shadows to dance on her pretty face.

"Who knows. I kind of hope not, it would be nice if the three of us could get settled in, without strangers there." Katara answered, sighing a little.

"How big is the house anyway? And how many roommates do we have?" Toph inquired.

"Obviously not as humungous as your place, but still pretty big." Katara's smile reappeared on her face. "And I'm sure it's just a couple of girls or something."

They all talked about it for a bit longer, until the limo pulled up at the house.

A two SUVs were already parked in front of the building.

"Well, I guess that answers our question. They _are_ here." Toph grumbled tiredly.

Katara was already grabbing one of their suitcases. "Come on you guys, we have a ton of 'junk' to get inside."

Toph, Suki, Jen and the limo driver all grabbed some luggage and carried it towards the large front door. Katara found the keys that had been mailed to her and unlocked the door. She opened the door to a dark, quiet house. Looking around the moon lit area, she walked in and used one of the bags to prop open the door.

Quickly, she stepped out of her shoes and walked across the wooden floors in her sky blue ankle socks.

"Hello?" She called out.

She turned around when she heard the sound of wheels rolling across the floor. Toph stood behind her.

"Maybe they went out?"

Katara shrugged, walking deeper into a house.

Toph followed. "Well now what should-"

She stopped talking when a light was suddenly flicked on. All of them blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright light.

A pair of footsteps could be heard moving towards them, and then there was a slim, brown-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy in front of them.

"Sokka!" Toph, Suki and Katara exclaimed in usion.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked, dropping her bags and moving towards her brother to give him a hug.

He hugged her back. "Uh.. I live here."

Katara pulled away, her eyes widening in horror. "_You guys _are going to be our roommates?"

Sokka grinned. "Looks like it. Welcome to Ba Sing Se, little sis!"

Katara groaned. "Well, this should be interesting."

**A/N. Interesting indeed! Well I hope you liked it! I'm traveling tomorrow but I will try and type another chapter on my laptop while I'm on the plane. **

**Tell me if you have any ideas, if you thought it was lame, if you liked it or if you have any ideas for improvement! **

**See ya ;)**

**-Tk**


	2. Tip 2: not getting along with roommates

**A/N Wow you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll mention all of your names in the note at the bottom :)**

**I really appreciate the favourites and alerts, they sure do mean a lot! **

**There are hints of Zutara, Sukka, Taang and one-sided Kataang in this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: Pffft I wish I owned Avatar. But sadly, all the credit belongs to Bryan and Mike. :'(**

When Zuko woke up that morning, he had a bad feeling. It started with the knowledge that it was the day he would most likely meet his roommates. The fact that he woke up much later than usual had something to do with it as well. He enjoyed waking up early, so he could watch the sunrise and have a little time to himself before the day really began.

With a slight frown on his face, he got out of bed and opened the door. His destination was the kitchen and it was a bit of a walk from his room to there.

He travelled almost silently across the wooden floors. The hallway was illuminated with golden light, thanks to the floor length windows running across the walls.

When he arrived at the door to the kitchen he heard the sound of the refrigerator opening. Thinking it was Sokka looking to stuff his face, he entered the room rolling his eyes.

The person standing in front of him was definitely not Sokka. (although they did look like him)

A girl around his age stood before him. Her big, blue eyes were wide with surprise. A mass of brown curls fell haphazardly around her slim, caramel shoulders.

Zuko stared back, not sure of what to say.

"Hi." She finally spoke. "I'm Katara, Sokka's younger sister. You must be.. Zuko?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah."

She bit her lip, then turned back to the stainless steel fridge. "You guys have nothing! This won't do, we'll need to go grocery shopping." Then she paused for a second, thinking. "Actually we should probably do some furniture shopping too…"

"Okay," Zuko said, hoping the 'we' didn't include him. He moved to the pantry, reaching for a box of cereal. Katara handed him the milk with a smile, and Zuko thanked her quietly.

When Zuko was seated at the island with his cereal, he hoped the girl would leave. Instead, she took a seat next to him.

"So my brother told me a bit about you, you went to St. Agni's Academy with him right?"

Zuko nodded, swallowing his cereal.

"And your other friend, Aang. He's here too?"

Again, Zuko responded with a nod.

Katara sighed, running her hands through her messy hair. "My friends Toph and Suki are living here too."

"Sokka told me about Suki." Zuko said, smirking lightly.

Katara's azure orbs widened. "Did he say that he liked her or something? Because I'm staring to suspect that!"

Zuko didn't want to give away his friend's secret. "He didn't out rightly say it but it kind of seems that way."

He turned his head to face the girl beside him, just in time to see a bright smile. He realized suddenly that she was quite pretty. Her smile lit up her entire face.

"Well that's great, because Suki seems to have a thing for him too! I can't imagine why though.."

Zuko shrugged, finishing his cereal. He got up to wash the bowl and put it away.

"So uh, I guess I'll see you later.. Katara." Zuko said awkwardly.

But Katara's ever-present grin only grew larger. "Okay, bye Zuko!"

The frown that previously coloured his face was gone. Zuko walked back to his room with a tiny smile.

"Why do I have to share a room again with you?" Toph asked, frowning at Katara.

Katara stood in the centre of the room, looking around and trying to decide what could make it better. "Toph, there's five rooms in this house. Two people had to share."

"_I know that_ Sweetness, I just don't understand why it's me with you."

Katara sighed and finally faced her little, dark-haired friend. "Toph come on, don't make this difficult. So! Today I thought the six of us could go shopping for stuff for the house and groceries and things, oh and paint! What colour should we paint the room?" Katara hoped giving Toph the choice would make her feel better about having to share a room.

Toph taped her chin. "I say.. Green and black horizontal stripes!"

"What? That's terrible! No way!"

Toph cocked her black-haired head to the side, frowning in mock confusion. "But sweetness… didn't you just ask me what colour _I_ wanted?"

Katara crossed her arms over her chest. "Look. This is both of our room, why don't we pick something more.. Neutral? How about blue?"

Toph made a face. "No! Besides, blue is NOT neutral. How about.. Tan?"

The other girl thought about it. "Hmm.. Okay. Fine."

"Yay!" Toph cheered, lying back down on the bed.

Aang quickly realized that he quite liked his new roommates.

First there was the chestnut haired, violet-blue eyed girl: Suki. She was just as friendly and interesting as Sokka promised her to be and he was glad that he now had her as a friend.

The small girl that always had a smirk on her pretty little face was a tiny bit intimidating, but Aang also found her fascinating and funny sometimes.

And then there was Sokka's sweet, beautiful sister. He thought Katara was amazing and he loved how she was always kind and thoughtful.

Now said girl was standing in front of him (and every one else) with her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.

"There is practically no food or furniture in this house, except for the stuff we all brought with us. So.. I was thinking we could go on a shopping trip!"

"Lame." He heard Toph say.

Katara's smile faltered. "Toph, if you don't with us I'll pick everything for our room by myself.."

"You little blackmailer you. Fine!"

Katara laughed. "Okay so, I found some good stores for us to check out in the Middle Ring." She lifted up a print-out.

"I guess I might as well go. I need to stop by Jasmine Dragon anyway." Zuko said from behind Aang.

"Great!" Katara smiled at him, making Aang a tiny bit jealous. "We'll do that."

And that was how the six of them found themselves in front of Zuko's black SUV, arguing.

"I don't understand why I can't drive!" Sokka exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because It's MY car!" Zuko reminded him.

"I'm sitting in the front Sugar Queen!" Toph insisted.

Katara stared down at the girl. "No, I need to sit in the front because I need to tell Zuko where to go!"

"Don't you mean 'tell Sokka?' Because I'm the one driving Katara!" Sokka told her.

His sister rolled her eyes. "No you're not. This is Zuko's car."

"Thank you!"

Aang and Suki stood in the back ground awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Sokka stop being a baby and get in the back." Toph demanded.

"Fine, I will when _you _do!"

"Fine!"

Toph stomped to the car and got into the very back. Sokka blinked.

"Well?"

With a reluctant sigh, he climbled into the middle row.

"Well. That was easy." Zuko muttere, getting into the driver's seat. Katara grinned triumphantly, sliding into the passenger seat. Aang got into the back next to Toph and Suki sat in the middle row with Sokka.

"Next stop, Jiaju furniture!"

"So Suki.. How's it goin'?" Sokka asked.

From the front, Katara bit her lip to hold in her laugh.

"Great, I'm so glad we're finally here!"

"Me too," Sokka replied. "Are you still doing sciences?" Katara could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah I am! I'm guessing you are too..?"

"Yeah definitely! I guess that means we'll have some classes together again."

"Yup, that'll be great." Katara heard the smile in her voice.

A slightly awkward silence filled the car for awhile.

"Hey emo man when are we gonna get there?" Toph asked from the back.

Aang stared at her with wide, grey eyes. "Do you mean Zuko? You should probably call him his real name or he'll get really mad at you."

Toph grinned evilly at the boy beside her and her grin only grew when his eyes widened even more. "Well that's the purpose, isn't it?"

"My name is Zuko!" Zuko exclaimed angrily. "And we should be there soon."

Toph tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Really? Well, I think 'emo man' suits you much better."

Zuko gripped the steering wheel hard. "I'm not emo! I'm a very… content person."

Aang nodded. "Yes, Zuko has a great personality Toph!"

In response, Toph simply rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, he's got quite the personality. Very fiery and exciting. Ooh ooh! Why don't we just call you Sparky?"

When they stopped in traffic, Zuko turned around to shoot the grinning, petite girl a glare. "Fine with me. But I think you deserve a nick-name too, how about shrimp?"

Just as Toph's mouth dropped open, Zuko flipped back around. "WHAT? I am not a shrimp! I'm not even that short!"

Her outburst was met with silence.

Suki looked back and smiled at the fuming girl. "You're not short you're just… height challenged."

Toph gripped the back of Suki's seat hard. "I hate you." She muttered.

"I love you too Toph."

Zuko groaned. The whole roommates things was getting worse and worse with every minute. "Is she always this infuriating?" He asked Katara, glaring out the window.

Katara laughed. "Oh yes, but you eventually grow to love her."

"We'll see about that." Zuko muttered.

The six of them stood in front of a tan, suede couch.

"Well, I quite like it." Katara decided. "Me too." Aang quickly agreed, beaming at her. Toph nodded. "Yeah it's okay. What do you think Sparky?"

'Sparky' smirked. "I also think it's okay, shrimp."

Katara turned her attention to Suki. "What about you?"

"Well I-"

"Guys look at this!" Everyone looked towards Sokka, who had managed to sneak away. He stood with a huge smile on his face, pointing at a fluffy silver couch.

"Eww Sokka, it's tacky and gross!" Katara told him matter-of- factly.

Toph walked over and sat on the couch. She was promptly sucked into it's fluffy surface. She reached out a hand and Zuko helped her out.

"Thanks Sparky. And no way, it's a safety hazard! People can get lost in that thing!"

"We almost lost Shrimp to that ugly couch Sokka, it's too dangerous." Zuko said wryly.

"It is not!" Sokka argued.

"Nobody likes the freakin' couch! Get over it Sokka!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE BAD TASTE!"

"Sokka be quite, people are staring." Katara hissed.

"Let's choose something more neutral." Zuko quickly spoke up. "Like that one over there." He pointed at a dark red leather couch.

"That couch is awful!" Katara said.

"That's not called neutral. That's called UGLY."

"It was just a suggestion!" Zuko yelled at Katara and Toph, his anger building.

"Calm down Zuko! I didn't get mad when people didn't agree with my suggestion."

Katara was met with silence.

"Well whatever!"

Aang watched the drama unfold. People around the store were staring and whispering. He smiled at them nervously. After watching the group argue for a little longer, he started to slip away quietly.

"Hey where are you going you sneaky little twinkle toes? Get back here."

Aang sighed. Toph had caught him. "Uh.. Why don't we just get the original couch guys?" He asked, staring at all of them with hopeful grey orbs.

"Yeah everyone likes that one." Toph agreed.

Suki bit her lip. "Well.. I didn't like it that much."

"Everyone but Suki." Toph corrected herself. "But she doesn't matter!"

"Toph! I matter!" Suki exclaimed.

"Yeah Toph!" Sokka backed her up.

And then everyone was arguing again, except for Aang.

"You know what? Let's just take the tan couch!" Suki finally ended the argument.

"But you don't like it!" Katara said, frowning.

Suki smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Well I just wanted a leather couch, but suede is okay too. I don't mind it that much anymore."

"See? There was no need to whine Suki! Problem solved!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Toph.

"No, I won't do it!" Toph said, stomping the ground with her foot.

In order to fit the two beds, paint, groceries and other items that they bought (the couch, coffee table and chest of drawers were getting dropped off at the house by

Jiaju furniture in a couple of days) the back seats of Zuko's SUV had to be collapsed. So somebody had to sit in the middle of Sokka and Suki and another person had to sit on someone's lap.

That person was, of course, Toph.

Zuko rubbed his temples, more than a little irritated. "You have three choices. Sokka, Aang or Suk-"

"I will _not _sit on Suki's lap!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Sorry. So you have two choices, Sokka or Aang."

Toph played with the zipper of her dark brown hoodie. "It's not fair! Why do I have to sit on someone's lap? Suki could sit on Snoozles lap. We all know they would both love that."

The two mentioned automatically blushed.

"Because." Zuko said, trying to keep his temper down. "You're the smallest."

Toph yanked her hood up. "That is always you people's excuse, every single time!"

"JUST DO IT." Katara and Zuko yelled.

"Ugh okay! I'll sit on Snoozles' lap. Kidding.. Gross." She climbed over Sokka and sat herself on Aang's lap.

"Can you handle all this muscle?" She asked him, grinning.

Aang blushed. "Uh.. Yes?"

"Good!"

The drive to home turned out to be a pleasant one because for once, nobody was arguing.

It was pretty late and nobody had energy left to yell at each other anymore. Sokka and Toph were asleep and Suki looked like she would pass out any second.

When Zuko made a turn, Toph swayed in her sleep. Aang quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place. She nuzzled her face in his shoulder, causing him to smile. Aang decided that he quite liked Toph when she was asleep. She was much more quiet and peaceful and not intimidating at all. He hugged her a little tighter, making sure she didn't fall over when Zuko turned again.

"The six of us don't get along very well, do we?" Katara sighed.

Zuko sighed as well. "Not really. But I think we're a good group, we kind of balance each other out."

His soft-spoken words caused Katara to smile. She noticed the way he deliberately spoke quietly in order to avoid waking up the sleeping people in the back.

"Zuko… I'm really sorry." She swallowed nervously.

They passed by a streetlight and it lit up the car just long enough for her to see his tiny smile. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

Katara crossed her denim-leg clad legs. "It's stupid, how we argue over the most pointless things. Maybe once we all get used to living with each other, it'll get better?"

Zuko nodded. "I'm sure it will."

She leaned her face to the window, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of the cool glass on her cheeks. They drove through the dark, quiet Upper Ring neighbourhoods.

"When I woke up this morning I had a really good feeling. And despite everything that happened today, it's still there. So I think you might be right Zuko."

She sat up in her seat when he drove up to the house and parked the car.

Zuko ran his hands through his shaggy, dark hair before catching her eye. At that moment, he decided that Katara looked more than a little attractive under the moonlight. When a smile brightened her face, he found himself smiling back.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

**A/N Well what do you think? Will it get better? I guess you all will just have to wait and see! ;) **

**Thanks to my reviewers: **

**Tell me what you thought about chapter 2! Thanks for reading.**

**-Tk.**


	3. Tip 3: Getting to know your roommates

**AN Thanks soooo much for all the reviews people! And the favourites, alerts and etc. So yeah, I do realize that I forgot to include the names of my reviewers at the end of the last chapter.. Sorry ahahha. I swear I'll do it for this one! **

**DISCLAIMER: You all know the drill. I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender. **

It was his favourite part of the day. Cool, wooden panels beneath him. A deep indigo sky above him. And a beautiful, burning orange-red directly in front of him.

Every morning was the same for Zuko. He woke up when most of the world still had it's eyes shut, and made his way outside. He liked to sit on the back porch of their new house and watch the sun rise, signalling the beginning of a new day.

There were many reasons why he enjoyed doing it but the biggest one was that he could think about and solve his problems easily in the early hours of the morning.

And that was how he found himself seated in the lotus position with his eyes shut tightly.

He definitely had a problem that morning. It came in the form off a blue-eyed brunette, with a dazzling smile.

Everything about said brunette called to him. His stomach twisted every time her chocolate curls splashed against her cheek when she turned her head his way. His pulse quickened at the elegant way her neck curved into her slim shoulders.

And those short terry-cloth shorts! She liked to wear them around the house all the time, exposing her smooth, long mocha legs. He was intoxicated by her tempting, bright eyes. When they were trained on him his knees weakened.

So yes, he had a problem. He lusted his roommate… badly.

He found it immensely irritating because he didn't even like her. She was annoying and bossy and she never, ever shut up. But he also found her painfully attractive.

If Sokka ever found out just how badly Zuko wanted his little sister, he would kill him. So Zuko had to try and get rid of the lust he had for the girl.

He was trying to think of a plan when the sliding glass door opened behind him. His amber eyes flashed open, but he didn't turn around.

A pair of feet walked the length of the back porch, coming to a stop beside Zuko. He continued to look ahead, even when the person sat down next to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Katara what are you doing up at this time?" Even he could hear the irritation in his own voice.

He felt her eyes burning into him. His stomach clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Couldn't sleep." she answered simply.

He ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "I kind of want to be alone but if you absolutely must stay here, be quiet please. I'm trying to meditate." When he finished speaking, he shut his eyes again.

He could practically feel Katara fuming. "Fine! Clearly, I'm not welcome here. Don't expect me to make you breakfast you-you.. Stupid rude boy!"

His lips twitched just slightly from a barely suppressed smile. "Okay.. _Sugar Queen_."

"Argh!" Katara got up and stomped away, sliding the door shut behind her with more force than necessary.

And that was how Zuko liked to start his day.

"Thanks for helping me Aang, nobody else wants to."

Butterflies filled his stomach at the sweet smile she sent his way.

He beamed back. "No problem Katara, I wanted to!"

Together, they cleaned up the living room. It was a complete mess. Empty wrappers of the lemon-lime gum that Toph was in love with were stuck between the couch cushions. Plates with pizza crusts littered the coffee table and empty pop cans lined the sides of the seating.

As he looked around the room, his mind flashed back to the nights where Zuko, Toph and Sokka owned the room, watching M. Night Shyamalan movies when they should have been sleeping. Toph would talk when pizza was still in her mouth, Sokka would get hyper off of coke and Zuko would steal pieces of Toph's gum, getting himself punched in the process.

"Hey Aang, do you think you could grab those plates right there?"

Katara's sweet, musical voice brought him back into reality.

"Sure thing Katara!" He smiled, reaching for the pile of plates.

When he got there Katara was already washing some dishes. He glided to her side, setting the plates on the counter beside the sink. She turned her head away from the sink to look at him. He hadn't realized how close they were, and when her face had turned to his, his breath hitched.

"How about I wash you dry?" She blew her bangs out her face with a glimmer in her blue eyes.

"I uh- oh sure." Aang stuttered, blushing.

Oblivious to his feelings, Katara only beamed at him before placing a dripping, washed plate in his hands. "Thanks."

Aang dried the dishes she handed him absentmindedly. His mind was clouded with thoughts. He swayed slightly to the song that Katara was humming, and his eyes were constantly wandering to her. He looked at her profile, noticing how long her eye lashes were and the gentle but sharp shape of her high cheekbones.

Before she caught him staring, he turned back to the blue and black striped mug in his hand and started drying again.

"Katara?" He blurted out suddenly.

Katara didn't look up, she just continued to wash. "Yes Aang?"

Aang swallowed. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened. "I'm really glad I met you. I'm glad that you ended up being my roommate."

He bit his lip hard, waiting anxiously for her response.

He was met with a big smile. "Oh Aang, me too! I know the six of us don't get along all the time, but we've really bonded, huh? I mean, Toph and Zuko are like brother and sister now, Sokka and Suki are always together and I think you and me have become pretty good friends!"

As she continued to speak, his hopes lowered. "Oh uh yeah," he muttered, disappointed.

He knew that he should just give up. Clearly, Katara only thought of him as a friend. But he adored everything about her, and he had himself convinced that he was in love.

Aang was bored. He was stretched out on the suede couch, looking at but not really watching Animal Planet.

When he heard feet walking across the wood floors, he looked back and saw Toph.

Instead of her usual white-zippered hoodie, Toph wore a tight-fitting dark green T-shirt that showed off her slender torso, which was regularly hidden under baggy clothes.

Her long dark hair was in a (some what) tidy pony tail instead of it's customary messy bun.

"I like your T-shirt." Aang blurted out.

The corners of Toph's small, heart-shaped lips twitched upwards, just slightly.

"Thanks Twinkle-Toes but sucking up is not gonna get you anywhere with me! Come on, I need some air. Let's walk to the park."

For awhile, Aang and Toph walked the roads of their upper-ring neighbourhood in a comfortable silence.

"Where did everyone go?" Toph asked after a few minutes.

Aang kicked a rock in his path, then walked a little faster to catch up to it and kick it again. "While you were so busy sleeping, Zuko went to the Jasmine Dragon to see his uncle, Katara went to UB to sort something out and Sokka and Suki left to watch some movie."

Toph jumped in front of him, kicking the rock before he could. "Sokka, Suki and a movie. Sounds like a date." She smirked.

Aang shrugged before grabbing her shoulders and gently moving her aside so he could kick the rock before she could.

Toph frowned and shoved him away, diving for the rock. "Hah, I got it!"

But her success was short lived because Aang was suddenly in front of her, kicking the stone far away. The petite girl grit her teeth and ran for the grey piece of earth. Aang began to run as well and the two started to race.

Just when Toph started to get ahead, Aang grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around, setting her behind him. He laughed as she stood there, stunned while he began to run again. He was almost at the rock. It rested on the grassy, soft ground of the park that was just ahead. The wonderful feeling of victory was just beginning to fill his veins when Toph pounced on his back, causing him to go crashing into the grass.

She got off of him but he stayed lying on the green grass, moaning uncomfortably.

"I win! I win and you lose Twinkles!"

Aang rolled over and sat up.

Toph stood over him with an outstretched hand. Gratefully, Aang grabbed it. Toph yanked him up with surprising strength, gave him a cheeky grin and a quick squeeze of his hand before stepping away from him and running for the swings.

Aang hurried after her and slid into the swing beside hers.

The pair of them swung for awhile, before slowing down and sitting in amicable silence.

"Toph?"

Toph clicked the heels of her old black converse together. "Yeah?"

Aang dug his foot into the dirt, his eyes trained squarely on the ground. "I was just wondering.. Well this is your first time behind away from your family.. So how are you doing? Do you miss them?"

It was awhile before Toph responded. She reached a hand out to play with the zipper of hoodie, only to be reminded that she wasn't wearing one.

"To be honest, I'm just relieved. My parents were constantly breathing down my neck.. Ugh. It's good to have my own space, without their stupid rules."

Aang winced. He watched her slide her small, slender fingers up and down the metal chains on the swing. "I'm sure your parents aren't that bad…"

Toph laughed mirthlessly. "They _are_. They don't understand me at all."

Aang gulped, trying to think of a good response. "I never knew my parents."

Toph suddenly look up at him and caught his grey eyes with her own pale, jasmine ones. "You didn't?"

"Yeah. My mom died when she gave birth to me and my dad not long after. For as long as I can remember, my uncle Gyatso had raised me."

"I'm so sorry Aang.." Toph said, trying not to be awkward. "Are you and your uncle close?"

A little smile graced his innocent-looking face. "Yeah! He's more than an uncle to me.. He's a father and a friend."

Toph smiled a little. "Well that's great Twinkle Toes." Then she leaned over, close to him. Aang blinked, his heart beat picking up speed.

Then her smile widened and her fist connected with his shoulders painfully.

"Ow! What was that for Toph?"

Toph leaned back, laughing. "You're my pal now, Airhead! And you have finally earned the right to be punched by me. This is a privilege!"

"A privilege?" Aang laughed with her.

Toph swayed back and forth on the swing, not able to fight the smile off her face. "Yup. Be proud."

Aang leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and turning his head to look at her.

Before he wasn't sure about Toph. She seemed insensitive and harsh, but now he knew that wasn't true. She was loyal and she had a good heart, he could just tell.

"You're not so bad Toph." He told her with a playful grin.

Toph drew a 'T' in the sand with the toe of her black converse. "Neither are you Twinkle Toes. Come on, let's head back."

Sokka and Suki stood outside the movie theatre, waiting for Zuko to pick them up.

Suki pushed up the sleeves of her purple V-neck sweater and trained her blue-violet eyes on everywhere but the boy beside her.

Sokka stuffed popcorn into his mouth. "That was SUCH a good movie!"

Suki smiled fondly, letting her eyes flicker to his for a few shy moments. "It was actually. Thanks for uh, taking me to that."

When Sokka came up to her and asked her to go to the movie with him, she wasn't sure whether he was thinking of it as a date or as two friends going to a movie. And she still wasn't sure.

Sokka took a break from shovelling popcorn in his mouth and smiled, leaning closer to her. "No problem. It was fun, I'm really glad you agreed to come."

She nodded, leaning closer as well. She shivered when she felt the Sokka's warm fingertips on her arm. "Suki I-"

A black SUV pulled up in front of them and the pair jumped away from each other.

"Hey Zuko!" Sokka and Suki greeted in usion with overy-cheery voices.

Zuko smirked, realizing what happened. "Was I interrupting anything..?"

"NO!" The two of them yelled.

Zuko held back a laugh. "Whatever you say.."

**A/N: Yeah yeah it's short! But I JUST got home and I struggled to write this through writer's block! So yeah, it might be crap but I tried my best! **

**As I promised, here are the reviewers:**

**Caitlynpme**

**ZutaraOwnzKataangSux69**

**ZarosKnight**

**Zutarababe**

**AnnaAza**

**Ninjaducksquad47**

**ZarosKnight (again :P)**

**Totalanimelover345**

**Thanks so much you guys! I really appreciate it ****J**

**And thank you to all the other people who favourite-ed and alerted and those who read but didn't review! **

**Till next time ;)**

**-Tk**


	4. Tip 4: Mutual friends

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so so so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! **

**So chapter 1 had 3 reviews, chapter 2 had 5 and chapter 3 got 8! How 'bout we aim for 10 reviews for this one? **

**I hope you guys like this one! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure people don't write FANfictions for what they own.. So yeah. **

Katara stood in front of the mirror floor-length mirror in the room she shared with Toph, turning side to side and examining her first-day outfit.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Toph rolled her eyes and popped a piece of lemon-lime gum into her mouth. "Yes Sugar Queen, for the millionth time!"

Katara smoothed down the white skirt that fell to just above her knee, and stared anxiously at the patterned silk top that she wore underneath her navy fitted blazer. "Well okay.."

Toph uncrossed her denim-clad legs and pushed up the sleeves of her baggy, dark green V-neck cardigan. "Good good let's go."

Katara reached for her tote and hurried after Toph. Aang was waiting for them in the kitchen, chewing on a chocolate chip granola bar.

"Hey Aang, where is everyone?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled, slightly sympathetically. "They had to leave or they would be late."

Toph played with the zipper on her brown messenger bag. "I should have gone with them, it would have been way better than watching Sweetness try on every single item in her closet."

Katara shot her an annoyed look then stared at her shoes, trying to decide which pair she wanted to wear.

"Can you hurry up please? We're all going to be late!" Toph said, tapping her converse-clad feet impatiently.

"Right, sorry!"

Toph rolled her eyes. Eventually the three of them arrived at the University of Ba Sing Se.

Katara headed for her math class and together, Toph and Aang made their way to the Arts department.

"Kay I'll see you at 11:30 Twinkles!" Toph called to him as she walked away. Aang waved at her and disappeared around the corner. Toph walked into her class and sat in a spot near the back.

Her class was pretty small (by UB standards) and she was glad of that. One row down from her was a group of annoying, giggling girls who were wearing too much make up. They would turn, look at her and snicker, then turn back and start giggling again. Toph rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat. It was going to be a long day- she just knew it.

Katara burst into the room, thinking she was late. But when she saw that people were just getting into their seats and settled, she realized that she was actually a few minutes early. She sat in the first spot she saw and drummed her blue-painted fingernails on the desk.

"Hey."

She looked up. A shaggy brown-haired, brown eyed boy with a flawless grin and attractive, chiselled features stood over her.

Katara felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Uh.. Hey."

"Is this seat taken?" He asked in a smooth, slightly husky voice.

"N-No!" Katara stumbled over her words.

The guy smiled at her then sat down. He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what's your name?"

Katara played with one of her curls. "Katara." She answered.

"Katara… that's a nice name." He drawled. "I'm Jet."

"Hi Jet." Katara tried out, smiling.

Jet grinned. "Hello, beautiful Katara."

Her heart thumped a little. "How do you, sweet Jet?"

Jet's grin widened. "Great, kind Katara."

Their conversation went on like that until the professor came in.

Katara sighed happily, looking over at Jet and catching his eye. He winked at her and her heart fluttered.

Today was going to be a great day- she just knew it.

Toph sat alone at a table in the Courtyard, which was a big open dining area at the school that was filled with tons of different restaurants. She stared at the table with narrowed eyes and grit her teeth. Aang was late.

She whipped out her phone and angrily jabbed the buttons, sending him a text.

_Where are you Twinkle Toes? Get your butt here, NOW. _

"Can I sit here?"

Toph looked up. A guy stood in front of her, holding a bag of food with one hand and running his hands through his messy dark hair with the other. He looked at her from behind a pair of black-framed glasses, and he wore a friendly smile.

"Sure why not."

He thanked her and sat down across from her, pulling out a burger from the bag.

He took a large bite, swallowed then lowered the burger. "I'm Teo. What's your name?"

Toph tilted her head to the side so her bangs would get out of her eyes. "Toph Bei Fong. Is this your first year?"

He waited till he was done chewing before answering. "Yep. I'm doing engineering but I also want to be a pilot. You?"

"Arts." Toph answered, quickly checking her phone for a reply from Aang.

_Sorry Toph! I got held up but I'm on my way, see you soon!_

Teo's warm brown eyes brightened a bit when he smiled at her. "Cool! So which building do you live in?"

Toph found it weird that a complete stranger decided to sit with her and immediately strike up a conversation, but she wasn't as annoyed as she might have been with anybody else that was as overly-friendly as Teo.

"I don't live on campus." She informed.

"Oh! Do you live in the East Square? I know most students who live off campus live there."

The East Square was right behind the Middle Ring's shopping district. Students liked it because they could go shopping and there was a big train station there to take them to and from the University.

"Nope. My house is in Parkville Estates."

Teo's brown eyes widened. Even though Parkville Estates wasn't the most expensive neighbourhood in the Upper Ring, it was still definitely not a cheap place to live.

"Wow!"

Toph's lips twitched into a quick smile. "Well I have five roommates so really it's not that bad."

Teo chewed on his burger thoughtfully, then leaned in closer. "Oh that must be fun. What are they like?"

Toph broke out into a full out smile, thinking of her crazy roommates.

"Well there are two other girls, Katara and Suki, they are my best friends. We all went to school together, and decided to go to UB together. Then there is Sokka.. He can be so clueless, but he's also pretty smart and fun to be around. And Spar-I mean Zuko is my pal. He's really great, he's like a big brother actually." Toph paused, wondering why she was blurting all of this out to a complete stranger. But Teo just grinned and nodded encouragingly.

Toph continued. "The last is Twinkle Toes-er, Aang. He's really-"

"I'm really what?"

Toph whipped around in her seat, coming face to face with Twinkle Toes himself.

"Where have you been?" Toph yelled, glaring at him. Aang slid into the seat beside her and handed her a bag that smelt of yummy food.

"I'm really sorry! I tried to hurry down here as fast as I could! Here, I got you some food."

Toph reached into the bag and pulled out a container of noodles. She peered inside and grinned when she saw shrimp. "Good boy. Twinkle Toes, this is Teo. Teo, meet Twinkle Toes. The biggest airhead in the world."

"Hi Teo!" Aang said enthusiastically, causing Toph to roll her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you… Aang?"

Toph let them talk while she enthusiastically devoured her noodles. When she was done the two boys were too deep into the conversation for Toph to just jump in, so she sighed and sat there, bored out of her mind. Her phone buzzed- she had received a text message from Katara. When she read the text and replied she noticed the time.

"Whoa hey, we gotta go Twinkle Toes."

Toph and Aang were in the same class next. "Okay."

Him and Teo exchanged phone numbers and he got up to leave.

Toph was about to follow when Teo stopped her. "It was really nice meeting you Toph, text me some time okay?"

Something about his big, sweet smile made her automatically smile back. "Will do, four-eyes." She widened her grin and winked to let him know that she was just teasing.

Teo laughed and waved goodbye.

Toph ran after Aang and fell into step beside him, punching him hard on the shoulder. "Thanks for waiting, Airhead."

He surprised her by throwing an arm around her unsuspecting shoulders. "No problem Shrimp."

Toph's eyes widened and Aang's bizarre bravery. "Did you just..?"

"Yup!"

She shrugged out of his arm and shoved him. "Hey! You know that Sparky is the only one allowed to call me that. Wait- scratch that. Nobody is allowed to call me that."

He simply laughed in response and slid his arm over her shoulders again. "Whatever you say Toph, whatever you say."

When he saw her, he tried to run. But despite his efforts, she spotted him and then she was after him, and there was no use trying to escape anymore.

"Why are you not happy to see me?"

Zuko didn't respond. Instead, he stared straight into the cold, tawny eyes of his younger sister.

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mai has missed you dearly."

Zuko made a face.

Azula's smirk grew. "You must be happy to be here, now you can see uncle Fatso all the time!"

"Goodbye Azula. Please don't talk to me anymore." Zuko turned on his toes and started to walk away.

"Hey! Aren't you going to introduce me to your roommates?"

"Nope." He called back to her, quickening his pace.

"By Zuzu!" she yelled after him, causing him to cringe.

He quickly caught up to Sokka. "Had a run in with your sister, huh?" Sokka spoke.

"Unfortunately." Zuko grumbled.

Sokka stayed quite, debating his next move. "Your sister isn't uh.. That bad."

Zuko stopped in his tracks and looked at Sokka with wide, surprised eyes. "You're joking."

Sokka laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Well no.. not really. I mean, she's okay. She's your sister, you've gotta love her! I mean it's like- hey stop giving me that look!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Can we just end this conversation? Now?"

"Fine.." Sokka mumbled.

Katara:

_I met this amazing guy Toph! His name is Jet and he is totally hot. Hes in my math class._

Toph:

_Yay for u. I met somebody 2, this dude named Teo. _

Katara:

_Aww is he really cute?_

Toph

_Calm down Queen of Sugar, I dont like him like THAT. He seems cool. AS A FRIEND. Goodness. _

Katara:

_Alright alright, Im sorry! _

Toph:

_Good. You should be. _

Katara:

_Hah right… well I've got to get to my next class, text you later okay? _

Toph:

_Will do. Bye Sweetness._

Katara turned her phone on silent and tossed it into her tote. She walked into her class and sat down. Bored, she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hello Katara."

Katara whipped her head around and the sound of the unfamiliar voice. A girl sat behind her. A girl with pale, smooth skin, jet-black hair and amber eyes.

She looked.. Familiar?

"How do you know my name?" Katara blurted the question out.

The girl flashed her an amused smile. "I know you're brother, Sokka. He's best friends with my stup- uh, my brother."

Katara quickly figured it out in her head, and her azure eyes widened. "Oh! You must be Zuko's sister! You guys look alike."

She made a face. "Uh.. Sure. But yes I am Zuko's sister. Azula."

Katara smiled. "It's nice to meet you Azula."

Azula smiled back and Katara had a hard time trying to figure out whether it was fake or not. "Likewise." She said without a trace of friendliness in her voice.

Feeling uneasy, Katara turned around again to face the front. She could feel an uncomfortable sensation on her back and it felt like Azula was glaring at her from behind.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Katara tried to shake all the negative thoughts from her head and focus on the class.

Suki shook her head then quickly looked away when Sokka pouted, resisting the power of Sokka's cute little pout.

"Suki why don't you believe me?"

Without turning her head to face him, she answered.

"Because Sokka, dogs don't do that!"

Sokka suddenly grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Stop looking away!"

She blushed, unable to answer.

Sokka grinned and stepped closer. "Well this dog did."

Suki swallowed lightly, trying to remain calm. "Okay Sokka. So basically you are telling me that this random dog mysteriously shows up, pees on this person's papers, _winks at you _then disappears?"

"Yes!" Sokka exclaimed. "Well except, it didn't really disappear… I guess. It just ran around the corner."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Well that makes more sense. But the whole story is still kind of unbelievable. Why would somebody leave their papers lying on the ground?"

"Don't ask me! I wasn't the one who did it!"

Suki laughed and surprised Sokka (and herself) by wrapping hear arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"You're crazy Sokka, but I wouldn't want you any other way."

Sokka grinned and hugged her around the shoulders. "Is the hug a very nice way of telling me that you believe me?"

She smacked him on his back then hugged him tighter, burying her face in his chest. "Nope!"

"So, how was everyone's day?"

The six of them sat in a circle on the living room floor, playing president.

Katara set down a two (causing everybody to glare at her) before answering. "Good, actually. I met two new people. One of them being your sister, Zuko."

Zuko shot her an apologetic look, placing double queens over her double jacks.

Toph slapped down double kings. "What's so wrong with your sister Sparky?"

Suki raised an eyebrow at Toph's double kings. Everybody expected her to pass, but she calmly placed down three aces.

"What?"

"Hey wait you placed down an ace last time.. You had four aces? How is that even possible?"

"Sokka. What kind of shuffling is that? I'm dealer next time."

Zuko cleared his thought. "Anyway Shrimp, My sister- Azula- is crazy. I don't really want to get into it right now."

Toph shrugged. "Whatever, tell me later okay?"

"I promise."

For awhile they played in relative silence.

"Woo I'm president!" Sokka cheered, hopping up and doing a silly dance that everybody laughed (and rolled their eyes) at.

Zuko threw in his last card. "Vice!"

Katara, Toph, Suki and Aang continued playing.

"Yay!" Toph cheered when she threw in her last cared. "Suh-Vil-Eee-An!"

"How come Toph is always civilian or president? I don't remember her ever being Vice President, Bum or Vice Bum!"

Toph just grinned and shrugged.

Suki ended up being civilian as well while Katara was Vice Bum and Aang was Bum.

"Lame." Aang muttered, tossing in his still-large hand of cards. "Sokka is the lamest dealer ever. After I gave my two best to him- TWO JOKERS! My highest card was an eight!"

Toph laughed loudly while Katara just shot him a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Aw Aang, don't worry! You'll work your way back up again."

Aang smiled just a tiny bit, decided that that just made losing a tiny bit better. "Thanks. But we both know how hard it is to get up from Bum."

Katara bit her lip and shrugged, because he was right.

Toph yawned and stretched out her arms. "Well, today turned out to be kind of good."

Zuko smiled at her. "You're right Shrimp, it has."

"New game!" Sokka yelled, reaching for the cards. "Can I please deal again?"

"NO!" Five voices yelled simultaneously.

**AN: I love President. This summer, my brother and five of our (family) friends played it alll the time, sometimes till 5 in the morning! **

**So Jet, Teo and Azula are in the story! What do you think is going to happen with them? I'd love to hear your theories :)**

**Reviews would be nice.. (hint hint). **

**-Till next time,**

**Tk**


	5. Tip 5: Sharing beds with your roommates

**AN: Hey guys, you exceeded expectations! ****J**

**Thank you so so so much for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts.. I know I say it every single time but it does mean a lot! **

**Hearing your opinions on what is going to happen with Azula being in the story was interesting :P I guess you will all just have to wait and see!**

**So I just figured out my page breakers don't show up when I post the chapter..? Weird. So I'm just going to write ATLA ATLA ATLA instead.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yadah yadah, don't own AtLA, don't sue me please. **

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

_Wow.. His eyes are amazing_. Katara nodded at whatever Jet just said. She wasn't paying attention at all. She was too busy noticing the way his bright chocolaty eyes shined underneath the florescent lights. Her eyes trailed down his straight nose, to his moving lips. _Yum.. I'd like to kiss those lips. _

"Katara? Hello..?"

Katara snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, sorry! I just zoned out for a second there…" Katara trailed of with an awkward laugh. Then she felt her phone vibrating. She rummaged through her tote, pushing aside tubes of lip gloss and random pieces of paper that hadn't found their way to where they belonged- the garbage.

_Zuko: _

_Eat lunch with me? _

Katara couldn't help but smile.

_Sure, want to meet at the table by Jin's Juice?_

_Zuko: _

_Yeah sounds good. See you in 5. _

Katara tossed her phone back into her tote. "Sorry Jet, but I have to go! I'm meeting my friend for lunch. So.. I'll talk to you later."

Jet smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

Just when he stepped forward for a hug she stepped back. Both laughed awkwardly. Katara moved closer, exactly when Jet moved away.

Finally Jet just opened his arms and Katara sank into them. Katara smiled, hugging him tightly. She felt warm and safe in his arms.

Before she could really enjoy it she forced herself to step away. "Bye Jet!" She called over her shoulder, racing for the Courtyard.

ATLA ATLA ATLA

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

Katara stared down into her chicken ceaser salad, stabbing it with her fork. "I have a confession to make."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, taking a drink of his coffee.

"You see…" Katara began. "Remember the round of president we played, the one that was the last time that Sokka was allowed to be the dealer?"

Zuko nodded, still not understanding.

Katara continued. "And remember when you and Sokka ran outside to get the mail- I still don't understand what it is that you guys ordered that got you so excited- and Toph and Aang went to the kitchen to get snacks?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this Ka-"

"Well when all of you guys were gone, Suki and I cheated. She guilted me into giving her my ace. She said that she would help me next time."

Zuko's eyes widened. "I knew it! I knew you guys had to have cheated! Next time we play, Suki's bum and you're vice bum."

"What?" Katara exclaimed, a little too loudly. "B-but, I was president last time!"

Zuko smirked. "Well not anymore, you little cheater."

Katara stabbed at her salad angrily. "You know, I was going to give you some of my chicken. Not anymore, jerk."

"Well I was going to give you some of my cupcake.. Not anymore, _Conniving Katara_!"

She gasped. "This is so not fair! It's Suki's fault, she made me feel bad for her and I just had to help her!"

Zuko just shook his head at her. "That's sad, Conniving Katara. Now you're blaming other people for your crimes?"

Katara's mouth dropped open. "I-no- that- ugh!"

Zuko had to hold in his laugh.

Suddenly overcome with anger, Katara leaned over and snatched Zuko's cupcake.

"It's mine now, jerk." She sneered.

"Hey!" He reached over to get back his property but she just moved back, holding the food away from him.

Zuko jumped up, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "Give it back Conniving Katara!"

Katara smirked and shook her head from side to side slowly, teasingly. She took a step back, drawing the cupcake to her mouth and raising an eyebrow at him.

Zuko reached across the table and snatched her salad. He picked up her fork and used it to collect her last piece of chicken.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play this game, then that's the way we'll play it."

His voice was hard, but there was a layer of mirth beneath it. It made Katara's eyes widen and her lips twitch the tiniest bit. Because she realized it then- being with Zuko was more than just interesting or unpredictable. It was _fun_.

"Zuko! Stop being a jerk, give me my chicken!"

Zuko's smirk mirrored the one that was on her face just moments again. "Oh, you mean this chicken?" He waved the poultry around before bringing it near to his open mouth.

Katara yelped out his name and grabbed his arm with her free hand.

Zuko couldn't hold back a laugh. "Okay okay.. Truce? I get my cupcake back, you get your chicken back."

Katara bit her lip, thinking. "Okay but, I get half of your cupcake and you get half of my chicken."

Zuko nodded quickly and smiled a little. "Deal."

So both of them sat back down. She cut Zuko's vanilla cupcake into two perfect halves with a plastic knife, and Zuko used another knife to cut the chicken.

When both finished eating, they walked out of the Courtyard together.

"I hope you know that you're still Conniving Katara."

Katara looked up to glare at him. "Shut up Zuko."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Toph's breath smelt like lemon-lime gum. When she talked, he could see the wad of green gum in her mouth.

"What is wrong with you? Obviously I-"

"Can I have a piece?" Teo suddenly interrupted.

Toph tilted her head to the side, confused. "What are you talking about Four Eyes?"

Teo smiled. "Can I have a piece of your gum?"

The black-haired girl crossed and uncrossed her legs, tapped her chin, narrowed her eyes then turned her jade gaze to him.

"I don't know. I haven't deemed you worthy yet."

Now it was Teo's turn to be confused. He stretched his long legs in front of him, staring at his dirty high tops. He grinned, remembering how Toph and him had bonded over their mutual love for converse.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, looking at her from behind his messy hair.

Toph blew a bubble of green gum. "I don't hand out my precious gum to just anyone, naive little boy. The question is, are you worthy enough to taste some of this citrus-y goodness?"

Teo laughed. She always made him laugh. He nudged her yellow-converse-clad foot with his own. "Look at this, Toph my pal. Do you see this? Our feet our friends."

Toph grinned. "That's very true Four Eyes. My yellow-converse-feet want to have conversations with your grey-converse-feet."

He scrambled across the grass so he was sitting opposite her. He placed his foot flat against hers. Her feet were much, much smaller than his.

"My grey-converse-feet think your yellow-converse-feet are tiny."

"My yellow-converse-feet are yelling that your grey-converse-feet are simply too big. Poor things are intimidated."

Teo laughed loudly. "Please, I know your feet love my feet."

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes and grinned. "Right again, Four Eyes. My feet cannot deny that they are impressed by your feet."

Teo nudged her right big toe with his left big toe. "Does this make me worthy?"

"Very much so."

Teo sat next to her again. She reached into her bag and pulled out the packet of green gum. Taking her time, she pulled out a piece and placed it in his eager hands.

"There you go. You better thank your feet, they are the only reason why you earned this."

Grinning, Teo leaned over and patted one of his feet affectionately. "Thank you feet for being so awesome and having a great taste in shoes."

Toph nodded approvingly. "Good, good. Feet really do need some praising sometimes."

"I definitely agree." Teo said seriously. "People always talk about how they don't like feet or that feet are gross, but I personally find them great."

"Smart kid you are, Four Eyes."

"Hi guys!" Aang came running up to them, dark brown hair blowing in the wind. He dropped to the ground in front of them with a heavy sigh.

Toph's eyes narrowed. "You are late again, Twinkle Toes. You're lucky that my feet had Teo's feet for company. Otherwise, I would have sat here and died a painful death of extreme boredom. Shame on you."

Aang just grinned. "I know I'm sorry. Here, I got you something to make up for it."

He reached into his backpack and pulled out small white paper bag. Toph's eyes widened in recognition. "Yay! Good boy, Twinkle Toes!"

He tossed her the paper bag and she caught it with excited hands, ripping it open to reveal a large M&M cookie.

She wiped imaginary tears from her eyes. "These are the moments. The moments where you really make me proud, you Air-headed fool."

He smiled proudly. "Kay Toph let's get going. We need to catch the train!"

"Right right," She mumbled, a piece of the cookie already in her mouth. "See you later Four Eyes, make sure your feet text my feet 'kay?"

Teo grinned and nodded quickly. "Sure thing. Bye guys!"

As they walked, Toph ate her cookie with a smile. "Four Eyes isn't bad, eh?"

"Yeah he's cool." Aang agreed, daring to reach for a piece of her cookie.

She slapped his hand away and kept talking.

"Come late tomorrow again too, okay? I need another cookie. And my feet need to have more conversations with his feet."

Aang looked down at her, a little confused. "Uh.. Sure? Whatever you say."

Toph punched his shoulder affectionately. "You're a good boy, Twinkle Toes. Keep it up."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

What kind of thunder was this? This was not normal thunder. First came a flash of lightening that illuminated the entire room. Then a deep rumble that seemed to shake the walls. Rain pounded angrily on the windows, as if demanding an entrance.

A few items on the bookshelf on the far well fell off the ground and onto the fluffy white rug in the corner. Toph covered her mouth to muffle her scream. The thunder was trying to be an earthquake, she decided.

She peeked from over the safety of her duvet at the girl in the bed opposite hers. Katara slept on her side, facing Toph.

Another flash of lightening came and Toph scrambled under the covers.

_Stop being such a baby Toph, toughen up! It's just a storm. No big-_

A loud, long roar of thunder assaulted her ears. The room shook and one Toph's framed drawings fell off the wall and landed at the foot of her bed.

_That's IT! _

Toph jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. She stood alone in the hallway that lead to the other end of the house, shivering while rain fought the floor-length windows and the intimidating white flashes of lightening lit the room for seconds at a time. Making up her mind, Toph took of down the hall.

She threw open the door that lead to her destination.

Zuko was lying on his bed, staring at her. She stared back at him in the doorway, eyes wide and panting.

He sat up and racked his fingers through his messy dark hair. A flash of lightening allowed him to get a good look at her.

She looked like a scared little girl. Her long hair a mess, all over her face. Her bony white knees poked out from under her light grey shorts, resting shakily above her slender calves.

Zuko yawned tiredly. He scooted over a little and patted the spot on the bed beside him.

When thunder rumbled again, she raced for the bed and dived inside beside him, pulling the covers over her head.

"I didn't know you were scared of-"

"Shut up Sparky."

Zuko smiled and rolled over, lying on his side.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Katara woke up to a loud, slamming sound. She blinked tiredly, only to be shaken into consciousness when a clap of thunder rumbled through the room. Automatically, she looked over at the bed opposite hers. But the bed was empty. The covers were thrown back haphazardly, as if she had been in a hurry to get out.

Katara rolled of the bed and ran for the door. She knew how afraid Toph was of thunder storms, and she wanted to find her and make sure she was okay. She checked the living room first, then the kitchen. Then she checked the bathroom she shared with her.

But Toph was not to be found. Sometimes when there was a thunder storm and Toph and her were having a sleepover, Toph would climb into bed beside Katara. But Katara's bed was a twin so it wouldn't have been possible for the two of them to fit in the bed comfortably.

Suki! Suki had a queen-sized bed, she had to be there. So Katara hurried to Suki's room and opened the door. Suki's bed was occupied by not one, but two bodies. Katara breathed a sigh of relief. Her motherly instincts took over and she drifted closer to tuck them in. But she got near, she noticed that Toph was not the other body in the bed.

Katara recognized the hair-much shorter than Toph's. The strong, masculine shoulders and blue sleeve-less shirt.

_Sokka? _

Katara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She would be having a talk with these two later, that was certain.

She left the room and continued her search. She quietly opened Aang's door. He was alone, fast asleep on his bed. She smiled at the serene expression on his face and closed the door as silently as she had opened it, leaving him in peace.

The last place was Zuko's room. It was at the very end of the hallway, the darkest corner.

She tip-toed across the wooden floors to the room. When she had entered the others room, she had done so without a trace of guilt or uncertainty. But when it came to opening Zuko's door, she felt like she was trespassing.

Taking a breath, she opened the door. She found Toph curled into Zuko's back, sleeping soundly. Being the light sleeper that she was, Toph's jade eyes flashed open and she sat up and stared directly at Katara.

"What are you doing here?" Katara hissed.

Being a little louder than necessary, Toph replied. "I should ask you the same, Sugar Queen!"

Toph's loudness caused Zuko to stir and rub his eyes. "Wha..?"

"Come on Toph, let's go back to bed. Stop disturbing Zuko!"

"I am NOT-"

"Shh!"

Toph continued in a lower volume. "I am _not _disturbing Sparky!"

"Yes you are!" Katara exclaimed.

"SHH!"

"Sorry. _Yes you are_."

Toph crossed her arms over her chest, glaring. "Stop nagging me Katara, you are not my mother! And Sparky doesn't mind, right Sparky?"

Katara turned to Zuko. "Tell her to leave Zuko!"

"Well it's not really a big-"

"Zuko!"

"Shh, Katara!"

"Okay okay! Don't be stupid Zuko, she can't stay here." Katara whispered harshly.

Toph laid back down on her side, facing Katara.

"Go away Katara. Nobody wants you here."

Katara was fuming. "Get here right now Toph!"

"Katara, people are trying to sleep!"

"I don't care!" Katara yelled. She stomped to the bed and grabbed Toph's arm.

"Let go of me Sugar Queen!"

Katara yanked hard on Toph's arm. Toph slapped her friend's wrist and scrambled away, closer to Zuko. This caused Katara to fall down onto the bed.

"Toph!"

"Katara stop, it's okay I don't mind her being here. You guys need to quiet down and-"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU. I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The three of them paused and turned their attention to door, where Sokka stood with a murderous expression on his face. Lightening flashed behind him, giving him a frightening, crazed look.

"You're the one screaming Sokka!"

Sokka's eyes narrowed in thought. "Katara? What the hell are you doing in Zuko's room? What is my sister doing in your room Zuko?"

Zuko didn't answer. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words. He looked between the angry Sokka and the angry Katara and felt the sudden desire to run for it.

Katara sat up, glaring at him. "You're one to talk, Sokka. I saw you lying in Suki's bed!"

Sokka was thankful for the dark. Otherwise, she would have seen his cheeks flush red.

"I… I was protecting her! So she wouldn't get scared!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Suki's not afraid of thunder storms. Nice try. You probably went crawling into her bed for _your_ protection."

"No I didn't!"

That was a start of another noisy argument, this time between the two siblings. Toph rolled around and pulled the covers over her head to block the noise out. Zuko hid his head under a pillow, thoroughly annoyed that his sleep was being interrupted by the arguing siblings.

After some time, Suki showed up to try and drag Sokka away.

"What were you doing with my brother Suki?" Katara demanded.

"Nothing," Suki insisted, tugging on Sokka's arm desperately.

They all had seemed to forget about the storm raging outside, which was progressively getting worse.

"We should camp in the living room Sparky." Toph muttered to the annoyed guy beside her.

"I'm actually considering killing them all." Zuko admitted.

Katara was right in poor Suki's face, refusing to leave the girl alone. "You are one sneaky girl, Suki! Acting all innocent, when really you're sneaking my brother into your room!"

Suki gasped. "Katara, stop it! That's not what happened."

"Liar! You are a liar! Just like in president, when you CHEATED!"

Suki took an angry step towards her. "It's not like you're innocent either, you helped me!"

Aang the peace-keeper stumbled into the room. "What's going on here?" He muttered sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Suki is smuggling men into her room." Katara answered "While Toph is choosing to invade the personal space of other men."

"If you don't shut up right now, Not-So-Sugary-Queen, I am going to throw you out of this room right now!" Toph yelled at her.

Aang yawned. Why was this madness happening now, in the middle of the night? Was he the only one who valued sleep?

"Can we just all go back to bed?" He asked sleepily.

Before anybody could answer, the loudest roar of thunder heard that night entered the room. Blinds shook crazily and a cracking noise was heard outside, before a loud snap.

The six of them stood completely still.

"I think.. I think a tree just fell onto the porch." Sokka was the first to speak.

Leaving his pride behind, Sokka jumped into the bed beside Toph. Suki followed his example. Katara ran around to the other side to squash in next to Zuko (she was till angry at Suki) and Aang raced after her.

All six of them lay squashed in Zuko's big, king-sized bed.

"Sokka your elbow is in my face."

"Stop hogging the covers Katara!"

"Get your foot off of my leg!"

"Oh sorry Zuko, didn't realize that was your leg."

"Who's leg were you aiming for, Twinkle Toes?"

"I wasn't aiming for anyone's leg!"

"Riiight."

It took a while, but eventually they all fell asleep, save for Zuko and Katara.

"It's always you and me, huh?" Zuko whispered, turning over so he was on his side, facing Katara's back.

"Yup. Always stuck with you."

Zuko poked her back playfully. "You like it."

"Whatever you say Zuko, whatever you say." Katara's voice was heavy with sleep, and Zuko knew that she was going to pass out any second.

Her chocolate curls were pulled up into a ponytail. His eyes were trained on the back of her neck. He had a strong urge to lean down and kiss it.

When he was certain she was asleep, he did just that. "Sweet dreams, Conniving Katara."

What he didn't know was that Katara was actually still conscious. She had not yet finished the walk across the bridge to dream world. "Sweet dreams Sparky." She muttered back before drifting into sleep.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

**Woo chapter 5! I hope you guys liked it! I know right now the story might seem a little disorganized but don't worry, in the next few chapters it will be settling into a flowing plot. You'll see ;) **

**Suggestions and critique is definitely welcomed! Don't be shy! And as always, I'd like some reviews! **

**I got about 13 reviews for the last chapter. How 'bout we aim for 15 next chapter? ^_^**

**Till next time,**

**- Tk **


	6. Tip 6: Relationships

When Zuko woke up the next morning, he found that his face was buried somebody's thick hair and his arm was slung over somebody's waist. A small hand was resting on his shoulder and a head was laying on his upper mid-back.

Careful not to disturb anybody, he unwound his arm from the person's (Katara's) waist and shuffled upwards. The hand on his shoulder tightened it's grip. "Stop moving Sparky," Toph muttered against his back.

"I need to get up and mediate." Zuko murmured back.

"We all have the day off, stop being lame."

So Zuko gave up and got comfortable again. Against his better judgement, he wrapped his arm around Katara's middle again and hoped Sokka wouldn't see.

He smiled when Katara sighed in her sleep and snuggled a little closer. He peeked over her shoulder, only to find that Katara was wrapped protectively around Aang. Zuko knew how much Aang liked Katara- it was obvious to everyone except her. That knowledge caused him to have an uneasy feeling in the pits of his stomach.

For a long time he knew that he lusted Katara. But recently, he was noticing that that wasn't all he noticed anymore.

He liked how caring she was, how thoughtful and selfless. She was strong and independent and loyal and he loved that.

But Aang was one of his best friends, and he couldn't betray him like that. So he would have to put his feelings aside.

For now he shuffled closer to her and closed his eyes, allowing himself a few moments of indulgence.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

"Hi."

A strong wind leftover from last night's storm blew past her silhouette, causing her lengthy black tresses to dance with the wind.

He watched as she lifted a hand and used her long, slender fingers to brush tendrils of hair out of her slanted amber eyes.

Her full, naturally pink lips lifted into a sly smile. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Sokka."

She leaned against one of the stone pillars of the front porch, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Azula pushed herself up from the pillar and crossed the porch to reach the doorway, where Sokka stood.

"I'd like to see my brother, if that's alright."

There it was again, that sly smile. She tilted her head to the side the tiniest bit, dark hair falling across her forehead and playing with the wind.

"Sure."

Sokka stepped aside and watched her carefully. She walked past him with flawless posture. Her chin was lifted high and her shoulders rested with natural confidence.

He closed the door and followed her in.

She kicked off her shoes and walked down the hallway, which lead to the living room.

Sokka walked in, standing beside her.

Zuko was sitting on the floor of the living room with a game controller in his hands. His eyes were narrowed at the television. Toph sat beside him, equally focused but also shouting insults at him from time to time or blowing green bubbles of gum.

"Well hello Zuzu! It took awhile for me to track you down."

Zuko paused the game (despite Toph's protests) and dropped the controller, looking up at her with surprised eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Azula crossed the threshold into the living room and stood right in front of him, so he was sitting at her feet.

"I came to visit my dear, dear brother and his roommates! Is Katara here?"

Zuko felt uncomfortable sitting at her feet, like he was inferior. He quickly stood up. Once he was standing, he towered over her.

"What do you want with Katara?" Zuko demanded.

She smiled cheekily and raised her arms. "Relax bro, I was hoping she would want to study with me."

Zuko ran his hand through his hair, annoyed. He had forgotten that his sister and Katara had a class together.

"She's around." He answered shortly.

Azula walked past him and took a seat on the couch. Toph looked up at her warily, scowling when Azula sent a smirk her way.

She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee. Zuko turned to face her.

"Katara is lovely, isn't she? I'm surprised that she would want to be friends with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko questioned, fists clenching.

Azula was observant. She could see every single flinch, each wince and all the discomforts that she caused her older brother. It almost made her giddy from the power she had over him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Azula answered, feigning innocence and holding in a laugh.

Zuko stared at her, then sighed and sat next to Toph on the ground again. He reached for the controller and the pair of them started playing again.

Azula watched them with narrowed eyes, before turning her gaze to Sokka.

He was standing awkwardly in the archway that lead to the living room, leaning against the wall and watching Azula cautiously.

Azula flashed him a slightly creepy looking grin. "Can you get Katara for me, please?" She said in a sweet voice.

Sokka nodded and hurried off to find his own sister.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

"Sparky… we need to get your weirdo sister out of our house."

Azula was sitting at the dining table with Katara. She had made herself comfortable, leaning back in her chair and helping herself to refill her glass of grape juice.

"I know, she's awful." Zuko whispered back.

"Couldn't agree more."

Toph and Zuko sat at the island, spying on the two girls at the table.

"So Katara, are you and Jet going out?"

Katara started choking on her grape juice. Zuko looked at the empty glass in his hands, relieved that he hadn't gone for a refill. They didn't need more than one choking person.

"Whoa calm down there, Sugar Queen." Toph teased from the island.

Azula sat there with a satisfied smirk on her face, while Katara glared daggers at Toph.

"No, we're not. He's just a friend." Katara finally answered.

Azula looked amused. She leaned forward on her elbows, getting closer to Katara.

"But you want more than that, right?" Azula questioned eagerly.

Katara moved back subconsciously. Something about the way Azula asked the previous two Jet-related questions made her uncomfortable. Under the careful layer that rested on the surface of her voice was genuine amusement and a sort of.. Knowing?

"I.. I.. how do you even know Jet?" She quickly changed the subject.

Azula took a measured sip of her juice. "Who doesn't know Jet?"

"Good point." Katara muttered.

Zuko rolled his eyes, sitting up and walking over to the table where the two girls sat.

"Leave her alone Azula. She doesn't want to talk about it." Zuko said in a warning tone.

Azula grinned up at her older brother, eyes flashing to Katara, then back to him. "Are you sure it's not you who doesn't want to talk about it?"

Zuko's face flushed. "No! I- ugh, why are you still here?"

Azula looked positively delighted. "Are you blushing, big brother?"

Zuko clenched his hands into tight fists, refusing to look at Katara. "Get out Azula. Go home."

Azula pouted. "You don't want your own sister here Zuzu?"

"No." Zuko said between clenched teeth.

Azula sighed and tapped her pencil on the dining table. "Fine fine.. I guess I should go anyway. Mai and Ty Lee will be waiting for me. Should I send Mai your greetings?"

Zuko didn't answer.

Azula met his silence with a feral grin. "I'll take that as a yes!"

She got up and gathered her things, chugging down the rest of her juice. Then she met Katara's azure orbs with her own amber ones. "Goodbye Katara, we must do this again soon. See you in class!"

On her way out, she passed by the laundry room. Sokka came walking out with a basket. He stopped walking and turned to give her a small smile. "Bye Azula, er.. Thanks for coming." He spoke awkwardly.

Azula smiled sweetly at him and stepped closer. He shifted anxiously, uncomfortable with her proximity.

"Bye Sokka, it was great to see you again."

"Likewise." Sokka muttered.

He watched her turn and walk out, noticing the way her long black hair swung back and forth fluidly with each step she took.

It wasn't until she was out the door that he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Despite what she told her brother, Azula did not head home.

Instead she hopped into a taxi (she wouldn't be caught dead taking the Ba Sing Se city train… Ew) and travelled to the BU campus.

Walking tall and dignified in her four-inch-heeled boots, she entered the North UB dormitories, riding the elevator to the fifth floor.

The left end of the floor was for males. She sashayed down the hall, stopping many men in their tracks and earning herself multiple stares. Azula came to a stop in front of room 558. She knocked on the door- two swift, sharp knocks- and waited with her arms crossed over her chest.

For the most part, their relationship was platonic. They were a team. They didn't always agree, they argued and they both loved power. But they understood each other, and neither one could manipulate the other… so the only thing they could was be was allies.

The door opened just moments after she knocked. A smirking boy stood before her, looking slightly dishevelled but still ruggedly handsome.

Azula smirked back. "Hello Jet."

"Hey, come in."

He moved aside for her. She sauntered in with her signature confidence. She stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips.

Jet closed the door and leaned against it, hands crossed over his strong, broad chest.

"It's great to see you, 'Zula. What can I do?"

She twirled a piece of her silky, dark hair around a slender finger, looking out the window with concentration.

"Remember what I talked to you about?"

Jet took a moment too long to respond, which told her that he was still hesitant. "Yes." He finally answered with a tone that revealed no emotion.

She turned around and set her cold, amber eyes on him, drifting closer. "Will you help me?"

He turned away from her, offering her his profile.

Azula ran her eyes along his strong jaw line, up the side of his straight nose and to his right eye. Messy brown hair was flopped on his forehead, hovering over his eye.

He was attractive, very attractive. She knew that there wasn't one girl that didn't think that true.

She moved even closer, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Please?"

He turned his head to look at her once again, searching her eyes with his own. He brought one hand to the back of her neck, playing with the dark hairs there.

"Why do you want this so badly?"

Azula's eyes suddenly flashed with anger. "You don't know what he did, Jet. He doesn't deserve happiness."

Jet accepted her cryptic answer and nodded with a small smile. "Okay, I'll do it."

The livid flame in her golden orbs quickly extinguished. "Really?"

His warm eyes looked deep into her own. "Yup. I'll do it for you, 'Zula."

Then he pulled her closer, using the hand on the back of her neck. She gripped his shoulder tighter and leaned upwards.

Their lips touched briefly, molding together and exchanging heat.

Azula pulled away slowly and brushed his cheek with her hand, before stepping away from him.

"Good. It's time for me to leave now, but we start tomorrow. They won't know what hit them."

She left him them, evil thoughts floating in her brain.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

_Cant eat lunch with you today, I'm going off campus with Jet. Sorry! _

Zuko stared at his phone, resisting the urge to hurl it over the bridge he was crossing.

He had been on the way to the Courtyard, ready to wait for Katara so they could eat lunch.

It was tradition. They _always_ did it. Him, her, their table by Jin's Juice. Zuko loved having lunch with Katara. Playful banter was exchanged between the two of them, as well meaningful conversations. He would give her half of whatever he was eating that way and in return, she would give him half of her own food. But she had ruined it! Instead of meeting him like always, she's was choosing to spend lunch with that stupid, arrogant, infuriating Jet.

Huffing angrily, he spun on his heel and started walking towards where he came from. There wasn't anybody else to eat with. Toph and Aang's lunch break was during his next class, Sokka's was during his previous one and Suki didn't have one.

_I need more friends_. He thought sourly.

So he had two choices- go back to the house, get something to eat then rush back- or pick up something from the small food stall near his next class and wait for it to start somewhere around there.

Grumbling profusely, he went with the latter.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

"See that place hidden by all those trees, over there?"

Katara held on tightly to the railing of the Kuei bridge, one of the biggest pedestrian bridge that crossed the river than ran through the city of Ba Sing Se and followed Jet's gaze.

"Yes," she answered quickly.

Jet shuffled closer to her, so their shoulders brushed. "Guess what that is?"

Katara furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, trying to think. "Uh.. I don't know! Tell me!" She grinned at him, overjoyed at how perfect there time together was going.

He grinned back, equally enthusiastic. "That, my lovely Katara, is where I plan to take you Friday night."

She felt like her heart would burst from happiness. Jet, the very boy that she was currently infatuated with, had just asked her out.

Katara raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the railing of the bridge, twirling a brown curl around her finger coquettishly.

"Are you asking me out Jet?" Her voice was low and controlled, hiding her complete delight.

Jet leaned closer to her, smirking. "I don't know, you tell me."

Katara blushed from his proximity. "I think.. It's a date?"

Jet tucked a curl behind her ear, letting his fingers linger. His hands ran down her neck to her shoulder and he moved closer so his lips were by her ear.

Katara felt her eyes flutter closed as his hot breath hit her ear.

He whispered, the weight of his words shaking her bones.

"I think you're right."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

It was a girl's night.

Katara, Suki and Toph were on the floor in Katara and Toph's room, eating sweet snacks, painting each others nails and listening to music.

"So what's going on with you and my brother Suki? And don't lie!"

Suki blushed, refusing to look up and concentrating on picking the colour she wanted on her toes.

"Nothing.."

"Cut the crap Suki." Toph said bluntly, chewing on the M&M cookie Aang bought her for being late again.

"Fine!" Suki sat up and crossed her legs, facing her two eager friends. "We're not really dating or anything but we've been spending a lot of time together and stuff!"

Katara beamed and grabbed one of Suki's hands. "Ooh keep going!"

Suki laughed and reminded Katara to be careful because her nails weren't dry yet.

"Well I don't know! He keeps dropping all of these… hints."

Toph raised a dark eyebrow. "Hints?"

Suki nodded, tossing the bottle of violet nail polish from one hand to the other. "Yeah. Like playing with my hair, grabbing my hand randomly, being all touch-feely and stuff like that!"

Katara released a stream of giddy, girlish noises while Toph just grinned.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Toph asked.

Suki's smile fell when her bottom lip fell to a pout. "No, we've gotten close though. But now it's your turn! What's going on with you and Teo?"

Toph rolled her jade eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you crazies? Four-Eyes is just my friend. That's all!"

Suki and Katara exchanged knowing smiles. "Whatever you say Toph…"

"Besides, there's someone else." Toph said quietly.

"What?" Suki and Katara asked simultaneously, leaning closer.

Their petite friend blew her black bangs out of her eyes and slowly raised her eyes to match their gaze.

"I mean, I like a different boy."

"Who?" The two older girls spoke together again.

Toph's narrowed her eyes, looking from one girl to the other. "You two need to stop doing that. It's weird."

"Okay whatever, just tell us already!" Suki exclaimed, reaching for her friend's hands.

Toph quickly moved her hands away. "Alright! It's Aang." She blurted it out, figuring it would be less painful if she just got it out of the way.

"Really?" Katara and Suki exclaimed.

"I said stop! And yes!"

They looked at each other and screamed excitedly.

"Stop yelling and calm down, gosh." Toph was blushing.

"You guys would be so cute together!"

Toph let her bangs hang over her face. "I mean it, both of you calm down. There's no need to get all excited. Besides, this is real life. My life. This isn't some movie or book or tv show where the boy falls for the girl who wants him. There is not going to be a magical kiss in the rain, and definitely not a 'happy ever after'. Because that just isn't how life is."

Katara and Suki quickly sobered, as their parade had been rained on.

"Don't be cynical, Toph." Katara said quietly.

Toph tightened her jaw, looking away. "I'm not being cynical, I'm being realistic. You know I'm right Suki."

Suki didn't say anything, even though she knew Toph was right. Aang loved Katara.. That was understood.

Instead, she reached over and squeezed Toph's hand. "Still, it could work in the end."

Toph shrugged. "I doubt it."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room. Toph refused to look at anyone while Katara and Suki exchanged awkward looks.

"Well.. I have a date with Jet on Friday."

Toph responded with a half-hearted 'Cool' while Suki hugged Katara excitedly.

For the rest of the night, Suki and Katara would try to coax Toph out of her sulky state and search for an outfit for Katara's date.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

"Hey Twinkles."

It was late at night. The rest of the house had it's eyes shut closed, but Aang was still at the table doing homework.

She sauntered over to the table and sat across from him, offering him a rare, sweet smile.

"Hey Toph." He said softly, looking at her and smiling back.

She traced patterns on the wooden table for a few long moments, before looking at him again and speaking. "It's late, you should sleep."

"I know," Aang agreed. "I'll come once I'm done."

She looked down at her lap with a shyness that Aang never saw her shrouded with. He liked the way her long hair looked down. It hung past her small shoulders and framed her pale, heart-shaped face perfectly, like a halo.

She looked much younger with hair and timidity around her shoulders, he decided.

"I can stay with you, if you want." She offered quietly.

If she had looked up, she would have seen the grateful smile on his face. It was a warm smile, the kind that was small but had a bigger impact that a large one. The kind of smile that came from deep down, so it was is if she was seeing the very emotions that were printed on his heart.

"I'd like that."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

**A/N: This wasn't wear I was going to end it but.. I was listening to the song 'Angel' by Jack Johnson when I wrote that last bit and I just loved the way it ended, so I stopped it there!**

**Holy you guys, I have 47 REVIEWS! Thank you so so so much everyone, I'm extremely grateful! What should we aim for next time? I'll make it easy since I'm super happy right now.. 16!**

**And don't forget- ideas, suggestions and critique are welcomed with open arms! **

**Till next time,**

**-Tk ;)**


	7. Tip 7: Seducing your roommates

**A/N: Wow… just, wow. That's all I can say. It is September 2 and I was having a super crappy day, then I get home from a tiring grocery-shopping trip and check my email and.. Wow. You guys are AMAZING! From the time that I posted (sometime around midnight) till today I got 22 reviews! **

**Words cannot express my happiness, I love you guys so so so much! **

**I'd like to give a special thanks to Jenny AKA Jen, who read and reviewed every chapter in one sitting! ^_^ **

**Disclaimers are lame and I am SO done with them so this is the last time I'll do it for the rest of the story: **

**DISCLAIMER: This is the last time I'll say it, I don't own AtLA. I'd love to, but I don't. **

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Katara woke up very early. She thought that it would be a really good idea, and she had been in a great mood ever since Jet asked her out, so she decided to get up early and cook a nice breakfast for everyone.

Suki, Sokka and Zuko had early morning classes so usually, they only had time for a bowl of cereal or an on-the-go snack to eat on the train.

Whereas she (as well as Toph and Aang) had classes later in the morning. Even though they had more time, Aang was usually the only one who woke up early enough to have a proper meal while the two girls liked to sleep in as late as they could.

But today was different. Today she would get up and cook a nice meal for everyone. It would mean that she would have the arduous task of getting everybody up (save for Zuko) but it would still be worth it in the end, she thought.

She decided to have shower and get dressed before she started. Whistling cheerfully, she slipped into the bathroom to shower.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Zuko sighed contentedly, pleased with how his morning meditation session had gone. He got up and opened the sliding glass door, stepping into the living room.

Running his hands through his hair, he stepped into the hallway, on his way back to his room to get ready. The phone was ringing, but he just ignored it. Zuko never answered the phone, preferring to let somebody else answer it.

He stopped in his tracks when a flash of red whizzed by. Curious, he followed it.

"Ugh, missed it." A voice soliloquized.

Zuko turned the corner and found Katara.

She was standing by the little table next to the dining table, frowning at the phone in her hand. Her brown curls were wet, dripping water onto the wooden floors.

But what caught Zuko's attention was the fact that she was clothed only in a red T-shirt- his shirt.

He stood there, silent and unblinking.

Katara finally noticed him and looked up. "Oh hi Zuko! Uh, good morning."

She frowned when he didn't reply, then she noticed that his eyes were not trained on her own, but on her body. She looked down at her clothes, (or lack there of) eyes widening from comprehension.

"I can explain." She blurted out.

Zuko's head whipped up, as he had finally landed back on earth. "What?"

Katara smiled amusedly and stepped a bit closer to him. "I said, I can explain. See I was in the bathroom and the phone rang and I was only wearing my underwear.."

She almost laughed when his eyes widened and a blush coloured his pale cheeks.

"… So I ran across the hall to the laundry room and grabbed the first thing I saw, which was your shirt, then hurried after the phone."

He coughed awkwardly and nodded, avoiding her gaze.

She continued. "But by the time I got here, the phone went off. So yeah, that's why I'm wearing your shirt…"

He nodded again, swallowing hard.

She bit back a smirk and moved closer to him. "… Only your shirt."

"Right." Zuko choked out. He winced and cleared his throat, his entire face stained red.

Katara was enjoying this. Who knew she had this kind of control over Zuko? She decided that she was going to have fun with it.

So she moved even closer to him, so there was little more than a foot between them. Using her pointer finger, she lifted his chin. "Look at me Zuko," She demanded, her voice low and sultry.

He blinked rapidly, fighting the urge to look away. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

She smiled and dropped her hand. "It's okay." Then she slid her hand along the hem of his shirt, lifting it up a little and playing with the fabric.

"This is a nice shirt Zuko. The fabric is so soft.." She lifted the bit that covered her chest, nuzzling her face with it. She peeked at him, noticing that his eyes were trained on the newly exposed skin of her upper thighs.

"Yeah," He agreed shakily, licking his lips.

She slid closer to him again, closing the distance between them. "The shirt you're wearing now looks like it's made of the same material.. I bet it's super soft too."

Without warning, she placed a hand on his chest and moved the pads of her fingers around in circles, then let them slide down lower and lower, to his abdomen.

Zuko's eyes widened and he jumped back in shock. "I really uh.. Gotta shower. Bye!" He raced around the corner, sprinting to his room.

Once he left Katara finally broke down in giggles.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Zuko was the last to come to breakfast. He entered the room full of half-awake people and accepted his plate of food from Katara with a barely audible "thank you".

He sat next to Toph and stared at his plate for a long time, unmoving.

"What's up with you this morning Sparky?" Toph muttered to him.

"I think Katara tried to seduce me this morning." He whispered to her.

Toph was so surprised that she was speechless. After two long minutes, she yelled "WHAT THE HELL SUGAR QUEEN?"

Zuko quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up Toph." He whispered to her through gritted teeth.

Toph pried his fingers off her face. "Fine fine sorry." she whispered back. "Sorry about that Sweetness, false alarm! I thought you put some green bugs in my eggs but Sparky said that they're actually peppers.. My bad!"

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"So what were you saying about Katara seducing you?" She whispered.

Zuko leaned in close to her, looking around cautiously to make sure nobody else was hearing.

"I don't know it was really weird, she just started acting weird and speaking with this low voice and stuff, and running her hands down my chest."

Toph's dark eyebrows raised in surprise. "Holy freakin' crap. What's gotten into her?"

Zuko shrugged and picked at his bacon. "I don't know, I got all freaked out then ran away!"

Toph's jade eyes moved to where Katara sat at the kitchen island, checking her for any differences. But she wasn't any different, she was still in the same annoyingly cheerful state that she had been in yesterday evening.

"Well I'll try and figure it out. Once I do, I'll let you know Sparks."

Zuko smiled a bit at her and ruffled her hair, earning himself a warning glance. "Thanks Shrimp, I know you've got my back."

Toph slapped the top of his head. "Don't you dare start getting mushy."

Zuko laughed and bit into a piece of bacon. "Whatever you say… _kiddo_."

That only earned him another slap on the head.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

None of Sokka's friends had lunch with him and he liked it that way. He enjoyed that time he had alone, just to eat lots of food, go for walks and have some alone time.

Sometimes he sat in the Courtyard, or went for walks along the river. That day he decided that it would be nice to hang around one of the parks on campus.

He sat on a park bench with a 12 inch sub in one hand an engineering text book in the other.

He multitasked, taking bites of his sub and reading pages in the text book. He was so immersed in his food and book that he didn't notice when somebody sat next to him on the bench.

"Hello Sokka."

He released an embarrassingly high-pitched scream, dropping the textbook (but not the food, of course) on the ground and whipping his head around to face whoever had caused him the fright.

It was a girl. Her pretty, pale face was wearing an amused expression. Tawny eyes looked into his, waiting.

"Oh, Azula. Hey."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, embarrassed. He quickly grabbed his text book off the ground and placed it between them on the bench and faced her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's good to see you." She said to him, smoothing down invisible wrinkles on her black knee-length skirt.

"You too." Sokka said, managing a small smile.

Azula stretched out her legs and crossed them at the ankles. "I love this place, don't you?"

Sokka blinked, not realizing that he was staring. He looked around the park then caught her eye. "I don't know, It's not bad."

Azula nodded, accepting his answer. "I just like it because it's a great place to watch people. People feel comfortable in this park. The reason why is because they don't think anybody is watching them, which is mostly true I guess. For example, that girl over there has been anxiously staring at her reflection on the back of her phone and fixing her hair. You can tell she's self conscious but do you know why?"

Sokka was a bit confused. He watched the girl Azula had pointed out for awhile, and then he suddenly saw what she was seeing. That's when he noticed that she would look everyone once in awhile and look at something… some one.

Sokka turned to Azula with widened eyes. "That guy! She keeps watching that guy over there, the one playing with the blue Frisbee? Yeah, that one! She must like him or something." He blurted out excitedly.

Azula grinned at him. "Precisely. You're almost as good at this as I am. And if you keep looking around, you'll notice a other people and the embarrassing things they do that give away their character."

For the rest of the lunch period, the two of them caught more people in the act and laughed about it together.

When their time was up, they both stood up from the bench.

"That was fun!" Sokka exclaimed, tossing his garbage in a nearby trash can.

"It was." Azula agreed.

"We should uh, do it again." Sokka suggested shyly.

Azula stepped closer and smiled. "We definitely should."

Sokka grinned. "Great! But I really need to go, so I'll see you later."

"Okay. But before you go, there's a party at Sozin this Saturday.. You should come."

Sokka nodded, his grinned widening. "Sounds cool. I'll uh, text you or something."

They said bye and went their separate ways. Sokka walked to his next class cheerfully. _I don't know what Zuko is talking about._ He thought. _Azula isn't bad at all! _

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Hands slammed down on the table in front of him. He didn't bother lifting his head, instead he continued writing and doing his school work.

"You owe me."

"Do I?" Zuko asked, still not looking up.

The person walked around him and placed their hands on his shoulders. He automatically tensed.

"Mhm."

Being careful to control his breathing and voice, he responded. "How is it that I owe you Katara?"

She slid her hands lower so they were hugging his shoulders from behind. Chocolate curls tickled his cheek.

"I made you breakfast this morning. Remember?"

Zuko gave up and dropped his pencil, thinking. Katara rested her chin on his shoulder and tilted her head, staring at his profile.

He smirked. "You made breakfast for everyone. And I thought you were just being kind and thoughtful."

Katara blew her band out of her face in frustration, knowing she'd lost. So she tried a new approach.

She hugged him tighter from behind and brought her lips to his ear, just like Jet had done to her before.

"Please?"

Zuko swallowed, determined to stay strong. But when she blew hot air in his ear he cracked.

"Fine fine, what do you want?"

Katara jumped up, sprinting to the door. She looked at him over her shoulder, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. "I need you to drop me off somewhere! I'll be ready soon, thanks Sparky!"

Zuko ran his hands through his hair. "That girl is evil." He muttered to himself. "Pure evil."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

"So, where am I taking you again?" Zuko asked Katara once they were both sitting in the vehicle.

"The North UB tower."

Zuko nodded and pulled out of the driveway. "Why do you need to go there?"

Katara pulled down the mirror and looked at her reflection, checking for imperfections in her make-up.

"I'm meeting Jet there. He's taking me out today."

Zuko tried not to make a face. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking up a reply that wouldn't give his complete irritation away.

_Stupid Jet. I hate that guy. I hate him so so so much and I-_

"Zuko?"

Zuko was pulled out of his angry thoughts.

"Right, sorry. Why can't he pick you up himself?"

Katara looked at him, studying his profile with narrowed eyes. "He doesn't have a car."

"Oh." Zuko answered shortly, glaring out the window.

With a sigh, she turned away and checked her phone for new text messages, decided to ignore Zuko.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

"So you'll call me when you're done?"

"Yes."

"And you won't be home past eleven?"

"No, goodness Zuko you're not my mother."

"Whatever I'm just trying to help!"

"Okay okay, don't get mad."

"I'm leaving now."

"Good, bye."

"What do you mean 'Good'?"

"Calm down. It was a joke. You said you were leaving..?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye Zuko. I'm sorry for-"

"Don't worry about it. Call me okay? And if he hurts you or anything, just tell me and I'll deal with him."

"Thanks, but it's fine. He's not going to hurt me."

"Alright.. Bye Katara."

"Bye Zuko."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

"So where are we going?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise!"

Jet was wearing the sweetest smile Katara had ever seen and it almost made her heart melt.

Surprising herself and him, she drifted closer and intertwined their hands.

He looked at her and grinned, squeezing her hand tightly.

So they walked in amicable silence, hand-in-hand, down the Ba Sing Se river. Pretty lights lined both sides of the river and they were accompanied by many other couples.

"We're almost there so close your eyes!" Jet whispered in her ear sweetly, sending shivers down her spine.

"'Mkay" Katara muttered, her eyes sliding shut.

Jet leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before pulling ahead of her, holding her hand tightly.

Katara ran along with Jet, laughing excitedly and her eyes sealed shut with trust. His fingers were warm and strong, laced with hers. His laugh sounded like a beautiful symphony to her.

Due to her loss of sight, all of her other senses seemed to come alive. She could here the murmurs off the city people and the musical pounding of her and Jet's footsteps.

Her chocolate curls danced with the wind, flying out behind her.

When they finally came to a stop they were both out of breath but brilliant smiles were painted on their faces.

Jet stepped close to her, placing his large hands on her delicate shoulders. "Okay Katara, open your eyes!"

At first, all she saw was his handsome face. But then he stepped aside and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh."

Fluffy white snow surrounded her. She saw huts everywhere and igloos. The canals that served as streets were lined with food stands and shopping places, and the place was crowded. Everywhere she looked she saw the colour blue.

She turned to face him, her eyes bright and her smile huge. "Oh Jet.."

He grinned and reached for her hand. "The snow is fake and the igloos are made of glass, but I remember you telling me about your Water Tribe heritage and how you haven't been back for years and.."

She covered his mouth with a caramel hand. "Shh. I love it, I love this. Thank you so much for showing me this."

She moved her hand away and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

Jet beamed when she moved back again. "You're welcome. Now come on, let's eat!"

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

After eating, her and Jet decided to go on a ride down the canal.

Dinner had been perfect. They ate at a small but sophisticated restaurant that served authentic Water Tribe cuisine. Katara loved the food. The sea prunes tasted just as good as the one's her Gran Gran made.

Now her and Jet were cuddled up on a old-fashioned Water Tribe-style barge, floating down the canals of Water Tribe Town.

Katara snuggled closer to him, feeling completely content in his arms. "This has been perfect Jet. Thank you."

He hugged her tightly, smiling into her hair. "No problem. Thank you for agreeing to come with me, I'm so glad that I've been able to get to know you better. You're… really great Katara. I like you a lot."

Katara's cheeks flooded with heat. "I like you a lot too Jet."

Hand in hand, they walked back to UB. They took their time, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth and laughing and talking.

When they got to the entrance of the North UB Tower, it was time to say goodbye.

"I had a really great time tonight." Katara said shyly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

Jet rubbed his thumb on her right cheek. "I'm glad, so did I."

Katara looked to the side at the road. "So uh, Zuko should be here soon."

Jet nodded. "Okay."

And then time slowed. She looked up at him slowly, her heart pounding so fiercely that she was sure he could hear it. He wrapped an arm around her small waist, while his other hand cupped her cheek. Angling his head, he moved down while she leaned up.

Their lips connected, the kiss short and sweet. But then there was another kiss, and another. Each one lasting a bit longer. Katara tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer to her.

They didn't pull away until a car horn was sounded. Katara and Jet jumped away from each other, caught in the act.

Katara recognized Zuko's SUV.

"Oh Jet, I have to go!" She turned to him and out of impulse, grabbed his shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Without another word, she raced to the car and jumped in.

Jet stood there in the doorway, grinning profusely.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

"So." Zuko started gruffly. "How was it?"

Katara squealed girlishly, causing Zuko to wince.

"Oh my goodness Zuko… you have no idea. It was perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

"Oh. Cool." Zuko muttered, jealousy burning in the pits of his stomach.

He stayed quiet while Katara went on and on about her perfect date with Jet, squeezing the steering wheel angrily.

When they got back to the house, he only muttered a half hearted "goodnight"

Before retreating to his room moodily.

Katara was too happy to dwell on Zuko's strange behaviour. She twirled to her room and was quickly joined by Suki and Toph.

Once she finished giving them every single detail of her night, she curled up in her bed with a contended sigh and her lips still lifted into a smile.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

**AN There it is, chapter 7! I'm still in shock about the overwhelming amount of reviews, alerts and favs I got when I posted last chapter, and I really have no clue of how this chapter can do better! Can we aim for 17 reviews? I know you guys can do it ;)**

**Yah yah, there was a lot of Jetara! But there was Zutara too, and I hoped you guys liked the little dialogue thing between them, and the whole Sokka and Azula thing! **

**You guys know the drill… Suggestions and critique are always welcomed with open arms! **

**Till next time,**

**-TK**


	8. Tip 8: Drinking tea with roommates

**A/N: I. Am. SO HAPPY. I love you guys! I love you guys so so much! **

**I think you guys deserve a reward! If you want, leave a reward request when you review next chapter! It can be anything. A one-shot, an interlude, etc. Anything! Just let me know :)**

**And I a special thanks to Zutara-aldaway, who was the 100th**** reviewer!**

**I think next chapter will be the party! Be sure to stay tuned ;) **

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

At first, it was just a dim voice from deep within dream world. She rolled over in her bed, curling her small body into a tight ball.

When something prodded her shoulder, she figured that she was dreaming it up. But as soon as cool fingers started playing with tendrils of her dark hair, her jade eyes flashed open and she knew that it wasn't a dream.

She bolted up into a sitting position, whipping her head to face whoever was bothering her.

"Teo?" She blurted out in surprise.

The tall, messy-haired-glasses-wearing boy grinned. "Hey Toph, what's up?"

Toph moaned and plopped back into her bed, covering her face with a pillow. "What the hell are you doing here? Leave me alone. It's too early in the morning for harassment."

Teo wrestled the pillow away from her. "It's afternoon, silly girl! And I'm here because we need to celebrate!"

Toph paused, staring up at him with big, confused green orbs. "Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

He sat on the beside her on her bed, brushing his messy masses of brown hair out of his eyes. "Well, the converse store in King Kuei Mall is having a sale and it's exactly one month until my birthday!"

Toph rolled over again, closing her eyes but smiling softly and speaking. "You're a loser. But that's why I tolerate you."

She was surprised when he kissed the top of her head. "Get dressed, okay? I'll be waiting outside."

She didn't open her eyes until she heard the door shut.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

She entered the living room, clothed in a green hoodie, ripped dark jeans and her favourite yellow converse.

"Hello people." She greeted tiredly, staring at her group of friends. They were all spread out in the living room, each person doing their own thing.

"Hi Toph!"

"Hey shrimp."

"It's about time you got up!"

Everyone replied, but she was already walking to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and reached for the apple juice. After quickly looking back to see if Katara was anywhere nearby, she opened her mouth and drank the juice from the carton.

She put it back and wiped the her mouth with the back of her hand, before reaching for a pear.

She turned on her heels and sauntered back into the living room. "Okay, I'm ready Four-Eyes. Let's go."

Teo got up from his spot beside Zuko. "Alrighty! Bye guys, I'll see you later!"

"Bye Teo!" Everyone said, smiling and waving.

Just as Toph was about to walk out the door behind Teo, Zuko hurried up to her. "Hey Shrimp, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, make it quick." She answered. "Hey give me a sec Four-Eyes!"

Teo nodded, getting into his car to wait for her.

Zuko stood there watching for a second, before smiling softly at his small friend.

Toph's dark eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Zuko shook his head and resisted the urge to ruffle her hair. "He's a good guy Toph. Really good. I like him."

Toph rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh you just wanted to tell me that you have a crush on him? Good to see that you're finally coming out of the closet."

Zuko rolled his eyes as well, flicking her on the shoulder. "Shut up, you know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is that he's good for you."

The petite girl crossed her slender arms over her chest, scowling. She dropped her head, letting her bangs fall over her face to hide the blush that was working it's way onto her cheeks.

"Oh shut up Sparky. I'm so sick of all of you bugging me about him! We. Are. Just. _Friends_."

Zuko smirked. "Don't pretend that you haven't thought about being more…"

"I HAVEN'T!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air and revealing her red face.

Zuko bit back a laugh, pleased with what he had caused.

"I hate you so much Sparky." She muttered before turning on her heels and stomping out the door.

Zuko watched the girl that he thought of as a little sister go, knowing she was in good hands.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Aang was depressed. He sat curled in a ball, like a scared little boy in front of the sliding glass doors leading to the porch, watching golden Autumn leaves fall from the trees.

He had always loved fall. He liked watching the world turn into a fiery land of gold and red and the trees shed their leaves like forgotten memories. Wind ruled over everything, whistling in ears and rushing past unsuspecting objects, turning everything over and adding a touch of magic.

But he was still depressed. If watching the transition from summer to winter wasn't even helping, what would?

From somewhere in the house, he heard the tingling chime that was Katara's sweet laugh.

He scowled, knowing that she was probably laughing at something Jet said. They had been talking on the phone for the past hour.

He just didn't understand it! How could Katara not feel the same way? Couldn't she tell how much more he cared for her than Jet ever could?

Aang was smart, fun to be around and kind. He could make her happy, he just knew it. What did Jet have that was so amazing? As far as Aang could tell, nothing.

What was worse was that he was alone. Katara was busy on the phone with that stupid boy Jet while Suki and Sokka studied together in the dining room. Toph was at the mall with Teo and Zuko was… what was Zuko up to?

Aang got up and rushed down the hall till he was on the other side of the house. He walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on Zuko's door.

"Hey buddy, are you in there?"

"Yeah come in."

Aang let himself in, walking into the room and sitting on Zuko's bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Zuko answered as he moved throughout the room. He grabbed his black leather jacket off the back of his chair, sliding it on. **(A/N Just stop and imagine Zuko in a black leather jacket… ahhh hottness ^_^) **

"Actually, I'm going to Jasmine Dragon to visit my uncle."

Suddenly, a smile stretched across the grey-eyed boy's face. "Can I come?"

The barest hint of a smile coloured his face. "Sure man, are you ready?"

Aang nodded quickly, jumping to his feet. "Yup! Just gotta get my coat. I'll meet you by the door!"

Before Zuko could even think to respond, Aang was out the door.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Toph and Teo walked along the mall, each carrying backs from the converse store.

Teo had bought some pure white low tops, while Toph chose to buy striped high tops.

They were nibbling on cookies and laughing about stupid things, just enjoying each other's company.

Teo finished his cookie and brushed his hands off, before grabbing the crook of Toph's elbow and pulling her along. "Hey let's go sit outside on the front lawn!"

Toph fought back a smile. "Alright alright Four-Eyes, calm down. I'm pretty sure I can walk by myself."

Teo grinned at her and pulled his hand away from her elbow. They raced outside to the lawn, dropping to grass and lying on their backs, watching the clouds.

They pointed out different shapes they saw in the clouds. "That one looks like a butt."

"You're ridiculous. That one looks like a dragon. See how it curves at the top, like a head? And then those thingers on the top are wings and.."

"Oh I see! You're right!"

"Course. I'm always right, you should know that."

They were silent for awhile, just happy to dwell in their own thoughts.

"Toph?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can… Can I have half of your cookie?"

Toph rolled her head to the side, giving him a look. "It's not my fault that you eat too fast. So no freakin' way."

He only smiled, turning his head back to the sky.

Once again they were plunged into comfortable silence.

Teo rolled onto his side, facing her. His eyes traced the side of her face, taking in her pale skin and little button nose, and down to her heart-shaped lips.

"Stop looking at me." Toph said, annoyance clear in her voice.

Teo watched her mouth move with each word, then smiled. "Remember the day we met?"

He watched her fight to keep a smile off her face.

"Sure do." She answered, shaking her head a bit to move her bangs out of her eyes. "You were overly-friendly."

From behind his glasses, Teo's chocolaty eyes widened. "No I wasn't! I saw this tiny girl sitting all by herself, and I couldn't help but give her some company." He flashed her his charming smile.

Toph laughed. "Right, so it was out of pity that you decided to befriend me."

Teo shrugged, not denying it. "You could say that."

Toph sat up and punched him in the shoulder. "I don't even know why I keep you around."

He laughed, rubbing his shoulder to ease the pain. "I make things so much more interesting!"

Toph laid back down again, kicking him in the calf with the toe of her foot. "That's definitely not it, but when I figure it out, I'll tell you 'kay?"

Teo caught her pretty jade eyes, smiling warmly. "I'll be waiting."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Uncle Iroh greeted both boys with big hugs, seating them at Zuko's favourite table and offering them pastries and tea.

He sat down at the table with the two young men, grinning hugely.

Whenever Aang saw Uncle Iroh, he was reminded of the day he met Zuko:

It was Aang's very first year at 's. All around him were other boy's saying goodbye to their mothers, fathers and sometimes siblings as well.

But all Aang had was his Uncle Gyatso.

The man hugged him lightly, finding it hard to let his son in every sense of the word go. "I'm proud of you Aang, and I know you'll do good."

Aang smiled at him, unable to utter words.

After a few more moments of conversation, both Gyatso and Aang knew it was time to say their final goodbye.

"Bye Uncle."

Aang looked to the left when he heard another male voice say "bye uncle" at the same time. He caught a pair of golden eyes and smiled at the other boy. The boy didn't return the smile.

After his uncle and the other boy's uncle left, Aang approached him.

"Hi!" He had greeted cheerfully, sticking his hand out with a huge smile.

The older boy stared at him apprehensively, but accepted his offered and shook it.

"I'm Aang." He spoke, watching the older boy's golden eyes dart away then back.

"Zuko." he replied, his voice strong but soft.

"Was it just your uncle who-"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Aang said quietly, sobered by the other boy's dark tone. "Me too."

It was a shaky beginning. Aang was persistent though, and with time he managed to get the guy he know called his best friend to open up to him.

Pulling himself out of the past and into the present, he blinked and reached for his tea.

"So how is school for the two of you?" Uncle Iroh asked, reaching for one of the fruit pies set on the table.

"Good." Zuko and Aang answered simultaneously.

"'Good'? That's all this old man gets?"

"Yup." The two younger men answered at the same time again. Aang caught Zuko's eye and grinned, while the other young man smirked.

Uncle Iroh shrugged in defeat. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to take what I get! Nephew, have you seen your sister?"

Zuko grimaced, nodding. "Unfortunately, yes. She's even come to the house."

Uncle Iroh's bushy eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah, she 'wanted to see Katara'."

Uncle Iroh narrowed his eyes in thought. "Katara… isn't that Sokka's sister?"

"Yes." Aang answered quickly, before Zuko could.

Uncle Iroh's gaze lingered on Aang a little longer than necessary, noticing.

Finally the older man yawned and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his round belly. "Well no matter what is happening with Azula, I feel that this year will end greatly for you boys. The road there might be difficult and you might trip along the way, but you'll get there eventually and it will all be worth it."

Zuko looked at Aang and rolled his eyes, while the grey-eyed boy just grinned.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

**Yeah… it's insanely short. But I didn't have time to write out the rest of the chapter, and I figured that I have let you guys wait long enough! Blame homework, piano, dance and blah blah.. I have a pretty busy schedule :/ **

**But I really hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review my lovely dears ;) **

**-Tk**


	9. Tip 9: Clubbing with roommates

**A/N: I just love you guys. So darn much. I don't think I got around to replying to everyone's reviews, and I'm sure I have some special thanks and stuff like that that I owe but I'll have to get around to that later! Sorry for the wait, I am insanely busy. I hope you guys like this one, it's pretty drama packed! **

**And a special thanks to my super amazing (and brand new!) beta reader, Iceblossom22. ^_^**

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

He stood up.

Then he sat down.

Then stood up again and walked until he was in front of his door.

He waited. Listened.

He heard no footsteps or breathing, so he knew it was safe. He blew out a breath, preparing himself.

Then he opened his door carefully, so it didn't creak or whine. He slid out, closing it silently behind him. Looking left, then right, he entered the hallway and glided to the spot.

His hiding spot.

Now all he had to do was wait. His heart was hammering in his chest, but he was also grinning. If this went the way he wanted it to, he would be extremely happy.

_One… two.. Three! _

As soon as he heard the familiar footsteps nearing his position, he turned around the corner so a person came smashing into him.

They their hands up to protect themselves, pressing them onto his chest.

He looked down into a pair of wide, azure eyes that rested in a mocha face framed by chocolate curls.

Katara.

Katara looked down, eyes widening when she saw his pale, naked chest. Her hands shook and she quickly took them away from his skin, blushing furiously.

"Sorry." Zuko said in a low, husky voice, trying to be seductive.

Her blush deepened. "It's uh, okay." She squeezed out, eyes still trained on his toned upper body.

Zuko held in a smirk, inching closer to her.

He lifted a hand, caressing her face. "You're skin is so, so soft." He continued to speak in that sultry tone.

Her face heated beneath his hand.

He slid his hand further down her face, cupping the left side of her face. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek, allowing himself a small smile.

"I have this friend," He began, leaning in as he spoke, "And _she _told me that my skin is rough and dry.. What do you think?"

Before she could think, he reached for her hand, closing it with his own. He smiled when her big, blue eyes flashed up to meet his.

He placed her hand on his chest.

Her breathed hitched, hand squashed between his chest and palm.

His hand ran down to wrap around her wrist. He gently slid her hand down, using the exact trick she used on him against her.

Only this time, he was the one in control. He watched her flushed face carefully as her shaky hands moved across his skin tentatively.

"So?"

"What?" She squeaked out, then cleared her throat in embarrassment.

Zuko smirked. "So, is my skin really dry and rough?"

"N-No." She stuttered, shaking her head rapidly. "Actually, it's really great. Uh, It feels great." Her wide eyes refused to look at him, instead she stared at her hand on his abdomen.

"Cool. I'll tell _her_ that my friend thinks she's wrong."

"She's dumb." Katara blurted out.

Zuko released a low chuckle. "You're funny." He leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear lobe. "See you later." He whispered in her ear before walking away.

Once he turned the corner, he took a quick peek back, finding Katara just standing there, stunned.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Katara was sitting on her bed, watching Toph look around her messy half of the room for her favourite sketch book.

"I can't believe this Toph. I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Toph asked, tossing a pair of dirty jeans over her shoulder.

"Zuko."

"Huh?"

"Zu-ko" Katara repeated, louder this time and more desperate.

Toph pushed aside a big box of unpacked items. "Oh, Sparky. What has the fool done now?"

Katara leaned back on her bed, running her hands through her chocolate tresses. "He tried to seduce me."

Toph stopped what she was doing, looking over her shoulder at Katara with wide, jade eyes. "Sparky did what?"

"Try to seduce me!" Katara practically leaved, huffing in irritation.

"There's no normal people around here, huh? Friggin' frig." Toph mummbled to herself, shaking her head.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Toph exclaimed cheerfully. "So why would he do that?"

Katara blushed, shrugging to feign nonchalance. "Oh gee.. I don't know." She spoke, nervously smoothing down her hair.

Toph rolled her eyes. "You can't lie to save your life, Sugar Queen. Talk to me." Toph got up and walked over to her friends bed, plopping down on it beside her.

Katara sat up and moved over to make room for Toph. "Okay, I did lie. I actually think I know why he did it."

Toph shuffled. "Okay good, why?"

Katara bit her lip, dropping her gaze. "Well… a might have tried to seduce himself."

Toph's eyebrows shot up. She lifted a hand to her small, heart-shaped mouth. "What? You don't say! Why would you do such a thing Sweetness?"

Katara's eyes raised, narrowing at Toph in suspicion. "Did he tell you?"

Toph made a show of rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly. "Oh please, why would he tell me? Now keep talking."

"Okay.." Katara went on, sceptical. "I'm actually not sure what possessed me too. I guess I thought it would be fun or something… and well, Zuko's kind of hot. I would be majorly proud of myself if it actually worked. But, I don't really know if it did or not."

Toph grinned maliciously. "You think Sparky is hot?"

Katara blushed a little. "Well, isn't he?"

Toph made a face. "Gross. _Anyway_, where are you going with this?"

"Oh right," Katara remembered. She leaned forward on her elbows, watching Toph's face carefully. "I think it was like revenge-seduction, you know?"

Her friend nodded pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her slender arms around them. "I see, that makes sense."

Katara looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard. "I think I know what I have to do, Tophy."

"You already know you're not allowed to call me that." Toph said disapprovingly, giving her a sharp look.

"Oh whatever. So do you know what I have to do?"

"Nope. What?"

"Get revenge for his revenge."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

The weekend rolled around once again. During the week that passed, Katara and Jet got closer and closer everyday (Much to the displeasure of Zuko and Aang) while Sokka got a little friendlier with Azula.

But now it was Friday, and things could only get better.

"So did everyone get invited to the party at Sozin tomorrow?" Sokka asked between huge bites of his pizza slice.

Zuko waved a shiny, silver envelope. "Yeah. I'm guessing you did?"

"Yup." Sokka nodded. "Actually I was invited by.. Ahhh hahah…" He started sputtering, realizing the mistake he almost made.

Zuko's eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What was that Sokka?"

"Nothing." Sokka blurted out, promptly turning to the TV.

Katara closed her text book, giving up on studying. She pushed it away with the toe of her foot, reaching for the pizza box in the middle of the living room floor. She looked up at Zuko from her spot on the floor and grinned.

"I'm going too!" She enthused. "Jet gave me an invitation."

Zuko just nodded. Katara frowned at his lack of enthusiasm.

"I got an invitation." Aang spoke up.

Suki smiled at him. "Me too."

Sokka swallowed the last bite of his pizza and reached for a third slice. "Well, that just leaves Toph. Don't tell me you didn't get an invitation Toph! And here I was, thinking you were all popular and stuff. Guess not, huh? Well that's too bad. At least you'll have the house to yourself for a night! Or Teo could come over and keep you company, but I bet he's going too-"

He stopped talking and started chocking on his pizza when a remote was chucked at his head. "Ow Toph, was that necessary?"

"Yes." Toph said, scowling. "And for the record you meat-headed idiot, I did get an invitation." She produced a shiny silver envelope. And trust me, I am waay more popular than you. BUT, I'm not going."

A serious of protests were to be heard around the room.

"Aw come on Shrimp, you have to!" Zuko insisted.

Toph blew her bangs out of her, the sighed melodramatically. "We-ell if you insist…"

"We do!" All five of them spoke at once.

Toph grinned triumphantly. "Alright, I'll go."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

"You definitely look gorgeous, but I still don't understand why you couldn't-"

"Oh shut up Katara! Dresses and Toph don't go together. Finito. Habis. End of discussion!"

Katara pouted but stayed quiet anyway. Toph sat beside her, dressed in black mini shorts, a green silk top and black high tops.

"Why wouldn't you wear the ankle boots like I told you to?" Katara asked hesitantly, wondering if she was going to get punched.

Instead, Toph glared. "Because. I like these shoes."

Sokka turned around in the passenger seat. "Shut up, both of you! You both look great, okay?" Then as an after thought, he turned to Suki and smiled sweetly. "And you look really pretty too, Suki."

Suki's face flushed. "Thanks Sokka." She tugged at the hem of her black tiered skirt and played with the straps of her purple camisole.

"Okay you guys." Katara said loudly, using her 'I'm-in-charge' voice. "We need a designated driver, so who volunteers not to drink?"

"I'll do it." Toph offered. Toph didn't like to drink, she liked being in control.

Katara bit her lip and looked into Toph's big, jade eyes. "Er Toph… you're not the best driver…"

It was true. Toph had little respect for the rules of driving.

Toph glared, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's not true! I'm a great driver."

"I don't drink, so I'll drive us home." Aang quickly butted in before a full blown argument could sprout up.

Sighs of relief could be heard throughout the entire vehicle.

"Okay, great." Zuko spoke cheerfully, relieved that his precious vehicle would be driven by somebody he trusted to drive it.

Toph just pouted and slouched in her seat.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Club Sozin was one of the most exclusive hang-outs in Ba Sing Se. Anyone who was anyone partied there, and it was by invitation only.

Those who were lucky walked in confidently, flashy silver envelopes in their hands.

Those without the infamous Sozin invitations were promptly thrown out.

All six of them marched up, flashed their silver invitations then shuffled in.

Even though they were early, the place was already pretty packed. It took them awhile, but eventually they found a few bright red lounge chairs to hang around.

"Somebody needs to get me a non-alcoholic beverage." Toph shouted over the noise. She pointed directly at Sokka. "You. Go!"

Sokka opened his mouth to protest but snapped in shut when Toph's eyes narrowed into an icy glare.

He turned on his heels and navigated his way through the congested club. When he found the bar, he sighed in relief.

A muscular, tattooed man looked at him with bright blue eyes. "Can I help you?" The man asked in a deep, raspy voice.

"Yup." Sokka replied. "Can I have a water?"

The man's dark, thick eyebrows shot up. Not many people asked for water at the beginning of a party. "A water?" He asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"Yeah." Sokka said shortly, feeling impatient.

The man nodded and turned to get a glass of water.

"I'm surprised. I always pegged you as a beer kind of guy."

Sokka whipped around. "Azula!" He yelped, surprised.

She grinned and drifted next to him, leaning on the bar counter. "Glad to see that you made it."

"Yeah," He responded absentmindedly, appraising the short, blood red dress that clung to her ivory body like a second skin.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah. Except that Toph is ordering me around! That's why I'm getting the water, she wanted me to get one for her."

"That's lame. How about after you give her the water, you come dance me?" She flashed him a coquettish grin.

"Um okay! I mean, sure, why not?" He stammered, accepting the cold glass of water from the bar tender. "I'll be right back!"

Sokka raced through the club until he reached his roommates. When he got there, he saw that Katara was gone and Teo was now sitting next to Toph.

"Here's-your-water-bye-gotta-go." Just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

"Well.. He's getting weirder with age." Toph decided, sipping her water.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Suki frowned when it happened.

Her and Katara had been in the middle of the dance floor, having a good time. She felt hot and sticky but at the same time, exhilarated. It was so much fun.

Then he came. He wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and kissed her right there, right in front of everyone. When Katara kissed her boyfriend back and started dancing with him, Suki took it as her queue and left quietly.

She squeezed her way through the crowd until she got to the bar. She was about to order a drink when she noticed a familiar black-haired boy at the other end of the bar.

"Zuko!" She called to her friend and roommate. He looked up, watching her with his bright, amber eyes.

Suki shuffled up beside him, sliding onto a black-leather bar stool.

"So, how's it going?" Suki asked.

Zuko shrugged and bit his lip.

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Zuko?" She spoke loudly so she could be heard over the noisy club.

He stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

Suki frowned, feeling very concerned.

The pair of them sat there for awhile. Suki didn't feel like dancing now that she'd been ditched for Jet and she couldn't find Sokka anywhere. So she had no choice to sit there, conversation-less, with Zuko.

Suki cleared her throat. "You know Zuko, you can totally tell me if-"

She stopped halfway through her sentence when her heart dropped to her stomach.

Beside her, Zuko's eyes widened. He was just a shocked as she was.

There was Sokka, dancing less-than-appropriately with Azula. Even from the bar, Suki could tell that they were in a world of their own.

Azula's beautiful jet-black hair splashed against Sokka's face, as if they were strings tugging him even closer.

Suki watched as his hands slid to her hips.

"Please tell me this is a joke." She heard Zuko blurt out loudly.

She looked at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "B-but, I don't.."

She gave up trying to form words and turned back to Azula and Sokka, just in time to see their lips lock.

Suki gasped. How did this happen? Since when did Sokka have a thing for Azula? Since when did _Azula_ have a thing for _Sokka?_

She jumped off the stool, fully prepared to run for it. But before she could make a getaway her wrist was grabbed by a large, warm hand.

She looked up at Zuko with teary eyes, lower lip trembling.

"I'm sorry Suki." He yelled over the noise. "But I'm so confused, last time I checked he really liked you!"

"Things change." Suki answered solemnly. Turning her back on Sokka, she turned to the muscular, blue-eyed bartender. "Hey, can I get a drink?"

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Suki was drunk. Zuko stayed at her side loyally, while she blabbered on about useless nonsense and giggled uncontrollably.

"Zuzu, I'm soo drunk." She blabbered to him.

"Oh why did I let you drink so much?" He asked rhetorically, supporting half her weight as they stumbled through the club, trying to find a relatively quite place.

But he already knew why. He knew the pain of seeing the person you have feelings for with somebody else, and he didn't want her to have to feel that. That's how he found himself letting her down drink after drink, each one dulling the pain a bit more.

Eventually Zuko found an empty corner on the upper floor of the club. It was somewhat quiet, though a little cramped.

Zuko gently placed her on the soft, carpeted floor and sat beside her.

"You okay?" He asked her worriedly.

She muttered something incomprehensible. "Look at me!" She suddenly shouted.

Zuko looked at her, confused.

"Come closer." She muttered.

"Uh-" Zuko stopped talking when he heard a creak behind him. He jumped a little and turned, but he saw nothing.

"Pleease?" She begged, pouting.

Zuko looked around once again, making sure nobody was nearby.

He leaned a bit closer to her, putting his ear near her mouth.

"Is it me?" She whispered with surprising clarity.

Zuko lifted his head to stare at her. "What?"

She kissed him.

She grabbed his face in her hands, drew his lips to hers and kissed him, hard.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock at first, and he attempted to pull away. But Suki's slightly-clumsy hands were strong, and they held him in place. He gave up and closed his eyes, letting her have her way for a few moments. He kissed her back gently then slowly wrapped his fingers around her much smaller ones and pried them off of his face.

Suki stared at him blankly for a few moments, her blue-violet eyes wide and doe-like.

"So?"

"Hmm?" Zuko mumbled, still not quite thinking straight.

"When you kissed-ed mee! Did you feel 'traction?"

"Huh?" Zuko was confused by her drunken English.

Suki furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard. "Uhm.. Oops! Attraction! Did you feel attraction?"

Zuko fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Suki, I don't feel that way about you."

She pouted, crossing her arms over chest. "So? Did you want to kiss me? I just 'wanna know, cause if you didn't then.. That's why Sokka didn't."

Zuko felt his heart go out to her. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then he put his hands on her shoulder's.

He pecked her lips.

"Suki, you're great. You're smart and talented and beautiful, there is no reason for him not to love you."

Suki blinked, then a grin stretched across her face slowly. "Thanks Zuzu, you're the bestest."

Zuko smiled a little and ruffled her chestnut hair.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Toph wasn't having fun. So far she had spent the whole night longing after Aang, who had spent the whole night longing after Katara.

Teo, who was supposed to be making her feel better, had had a little bit too much to drink.

The pair of them leaned against a wall, watching the crowd. Toph could see Aang across the room, dancing with his creepy stalker Meng but watching Katara and Jet.

"I thought Meng liked mee!" Teo said drunkenly.

"She's obsessed with both of you." Toph answered sourly.

Teo stumbled a bit. Toph reached for him, holding him in place. "Easy, big guy."

Teo chuckled and buried his face in her neck. "You're sooo great Tophy."

Toph wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Oh not you too.. But uh, thanks."

Suddenly he was in front of her, trapping her between himself and the wall.

Toph blinked and looked up at him in shock. _He's so tall_. She thought as he towered over her tiny body.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Toph, I really like you. A lot. And I've been too scared to tell you because.. I know like you Aang."

"Wh-what?" Toph asked, ignoring the first part of his statement.

"I know like you Aang!"

Toph couldn't help but laugh. She covered her face with her hands, her small shoulders shaking with laughter. After awhile her laughter turned into sobs.

Teo hugged her tightly. "I know you like Aang." He finally managed to speak clearly.

Toph wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "Please don't ruin what we have Teo. I love our friendship, don't make things weird."

"But I _love you_." He insisted drunkenly.

Toph's heart stopped. "No.. you're drunk Teo. You're being ridiculous!"

He kissed her forehead sweetly. "Nuh uh.."

Toph shook her head rapidly, trying to push him away. But he was bigger and stronger.

He hugged her tighter.

"I can't wait any longer! I just want you. Aang just doesn't see how great you are"

Toph bit her lip, holding back tears. "Teo.."

He held her face in his hands and lifted it up, brushing his thumb against her soft, flushed cheeks. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers sweetly. "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I love you."

Toph nodded, depressed.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

"I need to use the bathroom!" Katara yelled over the noise.

Jet nodded and kissed her cheek. "Okay, hurry on back."

Katara squeezed her way through the crowd, searching for the bathroom.

Once she was done, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection. She examined her eyeliner carefully, making sure it wasn't smudged.

"Hey Katara, how's it going?"

Katara screamed, her hand jumping to her fast-beating heart.

"You scared me Azula!"

The black-haired girl's perfect, full, naturally-red lips quirked up into a smirk. "Do you think we could talk?"

"Uh.. Sure." Katara agreed cautiously.

Azula crossed the room to lean against the bathroom counter beside Katara.

"I want to tell you about Zuko."

Katara cocked her head to the side, confused. "What do you have to say about Zuko?"

Azula turned to stare at herself at the mirror. She ran her fingers through her beautiful, dark hair and blew a kiss at her stunning reflection.

"When Zuko and I were little, things were tough. Our mother uh.. Passed away when were both young. After that, my dad only focused on my brother. It was the hardest time of my life. Growing up without a mother, and practically without a father too."

Katara sucked in a breath. "I don't know if we should be-"

"Suddenly Zuko was like my dad's…_prize. _And I was this awful thing. I felt like he hated me."

Azula paused mid speech to blink back tears. She turned to face katara again, her tawny eyes full of emotion.

"I just want you to know that I'm not as bad as Zuko makes me out to be. And Zuko isn't what he seems like. He really.. Hurt me when were kids. Just watch out okay? I don't want you to be hurt the way I was."

Katara swallowed, unsure of what to say. "I.. I have to go Azula." She stammered.

She ran out of the room without another word.

Azula watched her go, previously watery eyes dry and flashing dangerously. She crossed her arms over chest as she appraised her reflection.

"Oh Azula, you are too good."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

**Whew, there it is! Theories on what's going to happen, anyone? **

**Don't forget to review, **

**-Tk ;)**


	10. Tip 10:How to accuse your roommate

**A/N: Oh my goodness guys… I am incredibly sorry. I have been so busy! Also, I travelled to Mexico for a few weeks. But still it's not an excuse! All I can say is that I'm sorry and I'll try my best to make it up to you guys some how. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

When Suki woke up the next morning, she found herself curled up on the living room floor next to Katara. A warm cashmere blanket covered them both. She was still dressed in the purple camisole and black tiered skirt that she wore yesterday and she was sure that her make up was smeared all over her face.

When she lifted her head, she saw a long, slender, boyish body stretched out across the couch. She recognized a head of messy dark hair. Teo.

Fortunately somebody had closed the curtains and no harsh light was streaming through the room. Even with her head pounding, she managed to get back to sleep.

**ATLA**

When Suki woke up again she was alone on the living room floor. This time she wasn't so fortunate because the curtains had been thrown back. She yelped and covered her throbbing head with a pillow, trying to block out the awful light.

"Hey." A voice said softly.

Suki reluctantly looked up from her pillow/shield, catching a pair of bright gold eyes. "Hi Zuko." She answered shyly, memories from the previous night flooding back. She sat up and scooted over, leaning against the couch. She adjusted the blanket so it was resting across her folded knees.

Zuko sat beside her on the floor and handed her a cup of tea- a special blend for hangovers that his uncle created.

Suki thanked him and accepted the tea.

"Where did Katara and Teo go?" She asked.

Zuko wrapped his arms around his folded knees. "Katara's in her bed and I took Teo back to his dorm room a while ago. Poor guy was just totally out of it last night. There was no way we could just dump him at his dorm."

"Oh." Suki said quietly. "That was nice of you guys."

Zuko shrugged modestly.

The silence between the two of them was painfully loud. Zuko wanted to tell her that it was okay, and that she shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable around him. But he wasn't sure how to bring it up without making her feel even more awkward.

Suki expelled a deep breath from her lungs. She finally tilted her head and looked at Zuko, catching his eyes. She had to force herself to hold his amber gaze.

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling her face flush.

Zuko offered her a tiny smile, trying to put her at ease. "Hey, don't apologize. I totally get it… I mean, you were hurting. You're still hurting. And you're my friend so.. I just wanted to help, you know?"

Suki nodded and managed to give him a shy smile. "You know what Zuko?"

"What?" The boy asked, tugging on his shaggy black hair self-consciously.

"You're worth a lot. You're one of the best. And sometimes, I think you're taken for granted. But you never complain. You give and give and never expect anything in return. I'm sorry that it took me so long to see it."

Zuko felt his face redden with embarrassment. He wasn't used to people giving him so much praise. Yeah, he occasionally heard girls whisper about how 'hot' he was, but people had never really had anything really good to say about him. The real him, the guy on the inside. And it felt good to hear it.

So Zuko did something that shocked even him. He stood up and offered Suki his hand. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she set her cup of tea down and accepted his hand anyway. He gently pulled her up.

And then his arms were around her, hugging her.

She hugged him back hard, realizing something.

Zuko was hurt. Things weren't right, he wasn't okay. And he really needed a friend.

"If you ever need somebody to talk to, find me." she whispered in his ear.

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Likewise."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Later that day when he was sitting alone in his room, Toph waltzed in.

She had a huge bowl of popcorn in her arms and without invitation, she plopped herself on the foot of his large bed, frowning.

"What's up Shrimp?" He asked.

Toph tossed a handful of buttery popcorn into her mouth, glaring. "I saw you."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Excuse me..?"

"I know what you did last night." She said darkly, between bites of popcorn.

Zuko's lips twitched in an amused smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about kid."

He leaned over and grabbed some popcorn, skilfully avoiding a slap from Toph's small left hand.

Toph adjusted to get comfortable. She folded her legs and set the popcorn on her lap.

She stared at him for a few moments, thinking. "You kissed Suki."

Zuko shrugged, unfazed. He stole the popcorn from her lap and placed it on the bed between the two of them. "Technically, she kissed me. She was drunk and hurting because Sokka is an a-hole."

Toph's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What did Snoozles do?"

"Well, yesterday Suki and I had the pleasure of watching Sokka suck face with my sister."

"What?" Toph nearly screamed.

"Yeah. I was surprised too."

Toph shook her head, disappointed. "Poor Suki. So why did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me!" Zuko reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah." Toph said absentmindedly, not caring.

"Anyway yeah," Zuko continued. "She wanted to see if I felt some attraction to her after we kissed. Because, in her mind, if I didn't then Sokka must not be able to either."

"Okay, I see. But still, I can see Suki falling for you. Be careful. Don't string her along, alright? If you hurt her, Katara and I will not hesitate to cut you into a million pieces. Got it?" Toph threatened seriously.

Zuko gulped, nodding. "But don't worry, Suki only has eyes for Sokka."

"Still, be careful."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

At first, Sokka had no idea where he was. He was stretched across a foreign bed, shirtless.

He yawned and sat up, looking around the room. It was tidy, organized and expensively dressed.

The walls were a warm red and the furniture was dark wood. There was a huge, circular rug right in the middle of the room. A familiar piece of blue fabric rested on top of it. It took Sokka a few minutes to realize that it was his shirt.

He slid out of the bed, relieved that his pants were still on. He walked to the other end of the room, ignoring his shirt on the rug. He was about to open the door when something on the wall to his right caught his eye. It was a drawing- a large, expertly done drawing of three girls. The one on the right side had an impassive expression, with thin lips and a narrow aristocratic nose. The girl on the left was practically her opposite. She had a huge smile on her pretty face. She had giant, thickly-lashed eyes that seemed to smile themselves.

Then there was the girl in the middle. The artist had managed to catch her stunning beauty perfectly. Her full lips were quirked up in a sly smile and her gorgeously shaped eyes pierced through the picture in an almost predatory manner.

Sokka knew this girl. It was Azula.

Did this mean that he was in Azula's apartment? In Azula's room? He didn't remember going home with her the night before. But then again, there was lots he didn't remember from the previous night.

Turning away from the picture, he continued his task of exiting the room.

He closed the door behind him and just when he was about to venture around the corner, he heard something.

"He's cute." Sokka heard a bubbly, high-pitched voice say.

"Can't argue with that." A sharp, smooth voice answered back. Sokka recognized it as Azula's voice.

"So what are you going to do with him? You're not going to let your boy-toy stay here all day, are you?" A monotone voice asked.

"He's not my boy-toy." Azula said, her words blunt and a little angry. "And I'm dropping him off soon. I had to call my brother this morning and explain to him that he and I left early. He was all whiny, complaining about how I can't kidnap his friends or whatever. But Sokka was more than willing to leave with me, if you know what I mean."

A giggle was heard then.

Sokka decided that this was a good enough moment to make himself known. He walked around the corner and came face to face with the three girls from the picture. Instinctively, his eyes locked on Azula. Her normally cold, calculating golden eyes lit up like a blazing flame, warm and welcoming.

"Sokka!" She said, a mixture of surprise and pleasure colouring her voice. She got up and walked over to him. When she flashed him her famous sly smile he couldn't help but grin back.

"Did you sleep well?" She inquired.

"Uh.. Yeah." Sokka answered shyly, clearing his throat.

An amused smile fluttered across her features before she spoke again. "Well my brother wants me to take you home. There's a bathroom down the hall. You'll find toothpaste and an unopened toothbrush there for you. And your shirt-"

"Is on your bedroom floor." Sokka finished the sentence for her with a slight smirk.

Azula smirked back. "Yeah. I'll be here when you're done, okay?"

"Sure."

After exchanging a few words with Azula's friends (who's names turned out to be Mai and Ty Lee) Sokka went to the bathroom to brush his teeth then went back to Azula's room to put his shirt on.

Azula was waiting for him in the living room. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over chest. Sokka sucked in a breath, mesmerized by the way her jet black hair fell perfectly around her slim shoulders.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him and titled her head a bit. "Are you ready..?"

"Oh yeah." Sokka blushed. "Let's go."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Katara was furious.

She sat in the kitchen, knowing that it would be the very first room her brother would step into when he arrived.

She, of course, was right.

Sokka walked in the room, humming. He travelled straight past his sister, (who was sitting on the counter) his eyes trained on the stainless steel fridge doors. Katara watched her brother's head disappear inside the fridge. He pulled out an item that Katara couldn't see and shut the door.

"Hello, brother." Katara spoke coolly.

Sokka screamed and turned around. He dropped a container filled with left over pizza on the ground, his hand flying to his heart.

"Katara? What are you doing?"

Katara's blue eyes narrowed. "You and me need to talk. Now."

She could see the fear filling her brother's eyes. She saw his mouth open and knew that he was about give her some stupid excuse.

"Look Sokka, this won't take long. Just give me a minute or so."

He nodded slowly, cautiously.

Katara hopped off the counter and walked over to him. She bent down to pick up the pizza and placed it on the counter.

She took a deep, calming breath and looked over the kitchen island at the dining table. Textbooks, laptops and empty plates littered the table. After a few moments of stalling she turned back to face her brother. She watched him swallow hard. He was obviously scared.

"What has gotten into you?" Katara asked, staring straight into his ocean-blue eyes.

"Pardon?" Sokka squeezed out. "I'm uh, not really sure what I did so-"

"I mean really Sokka. Of all girls, Azula?"

Sokka's mouth dropped open. "How do you know about that?"

Katara rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh please, everyone knows. We all saw you and her last night. And I know that you just got back from her house. I cannot believe you! I'm so angry with you!" Katara was throwing her arms in the air now and her voice was raising in volume.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't be with!" Sokka exclaimed. All traces of fear had left his voice. Only anger and defiance was left.

"Yes I can." Katara snapped. "And Azula is definitely someone you can't be with. She's not a good person! She's insane! Ugh Sokka, I thought you were smarter than this."

She watched as his jaw tightened defensively.

"You don't even know her, Katara. I would have expected that you of all people wouldn't go judging people you don't know."

Katara bit her lip and looked away. That one hurt a bit.

"Yeah well do _you_ know her Sokka? No, you don't." She threw back at him.

"I _do _know her!" Sokka shouted. "I've known for a long time!"

"Good!" Katara screamed. "Then you should know that she is a crazy psycho bi- well, er, brat. Stay away from her. I mean it Sokka!"

Sokka stepped close to her, glaring down. "I cannot believe how you're acting right now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Sokka's glare intensified. "You're not even thinking about my feelings. Are you even stopping to consider the fact that I might actually really like her? And that she could like me too? That I just might want to be with her?"

Katara couldn't say anything. She was stunned into silence.

Sokka stepped around her, picking up the pizza and walking towards the archway that led out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"Zuko isn't happy about this either!" Katara finally found her voice and called after him.

Sokka stopped but didn't turn around. For a few seconds there was a tense, defining silence between the two siblings. Katara could hear her heart thundering in her chest.

"Well you know what? You and Zuko are not my parents."

Then he left.

"Why is there no door for me to slam?" Katara heard him grumble from the hall.

Katara sat on the kitchen counter again, consumed by shock and confusion. She stared at the clock on the opposite wall. She watched the hands cycle at snail speed. How could so much damage be done in such a short amount of time?

If only she could turn those hands back and stop it all from happening.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Katara's day was turning out horribly. First Jet wouldn't call her back, then she got into a fight with her stupid older brother. Now thanks to said fight, her best friend was a weeping mess.

"I was so stupid!" The athletic, auburn-haired girl wailed.

Katara sighed, pulling her friend into her arms. "You were _not_ stupid Suki. Sokka was- and is."

Suki sniffled loudly, wiping away the salty tears from her pretty face. "But you heard him, he 'really likes her' and 'wants to be with her." Suki put two slender fingers of each hand in the air, making wild air quotes. "Who was I kidding Katara? He would never go for a girl like me. A sloppy, boring girl like me."

Katara's eyes watered. Who was this girl? It certainly wasn't her confident, bold friend. It was broken girl who's heart had been stolen and broken by a pair of careless hands. She was so angry with her brother for turning her friend into a low-self-esteemed mess.

"Sokka is just… confused." Katara attempted to make an excuse for her idiot brother. Yes, she was furious with him. But he was also her big brother and her first instinct was always to defend him and have his back. "We all knew that he felt something for you. That couldn't just disappear!

"I don't know." Suki finally spoke again in a small, sad voice that was not at all like her usual cheery tone. All of the defeat and sorrow that was in it broke Katara's heart.

The two friends sat together for a long time. Suki buried her head in Katara's lap and sobbed while Katara ran her fingers soothingly through her friends silky, chestnut strands. Once she used up all her energy crying out every drop in her body, Suki got up and announced that she needed a nap. As soon as the door shut behind her Katara broke down.

She cried and cried and cried. For how long, she didn't know. She cried for her dejected friend and her brother, who she was worried about.

Once she had dried her face, she sat alone on the floor of the bedroom she shared with Toph. Her eyes stared blankly at Toph's side of the room. Her eyes traced Toph's expertly-drawn sketches and doodles, looking but not really registering every piece of art.

There was a knock on the door. Katara's eyes flashed up to the door. Who could it be? If it was Suki, Sokka or Toph they would have just walked in. Could it be Aang? Or Zuko? Or… what if it was Jet dropping in for a surprise visit? That would be nice.

"Come in." Katara called out hoarsely.

The door opened slowly and a tall figure stepped in. The person was looking away shyly, not meeting her eye. Dark, shaggy hair framed their pale, angular face. The person wore a pair of thoroughly worn out dark jeans and a faded red T-shirt with a fraying hem. Zuko.

Katara's pretty lips quirked up in a tiny smile. She found Zuko's messy weekend look completely adorable. He was always so neatly put together during the week so it was nice to see him a little ruffled up on the weekends.

"Hey… I just uh, wanted to see if you were okay." Zuko said, sticking his large hands into his pockets and shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant.

Katara got up, slowly crossing the room to where he was. Zuko was being so sweet, checking on her. Everything about that moment… the calm, peaceful air between them, Zuko's endearingly dishevelled appearance, and Katara's desperate need for a cheering up seemed to whisper that now was a perfect time for her revenge.

So Katara crossed the space between them in three long strides. She looked up at him for a moment, hesitating. Then she leaned up on her tip-toes and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck, resting her head bellow his chin. Instinctively, Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." Katara whispered in his ear.

He pulled her closer, his mind reeling. "For what..?"

She kissed his cheek, her lips lingering. "For checking on me. That was really sweet."

"Oh." Zuko replied awkwardly. "You're welcome?" He didn't mean for it to come out sounding like a question but it did anyway.

Katara pulled back a bit, but her hands remained on his shoulders. Zuko's warm, strong hands remained on her waist.

"I don't know what to do." Katara said honestly, feeling familiar tears rise to the surface of her ocean-blue eyes.

"Me either." Zuko whispered. His head dropped closer to hers, causing his unruly hair to fall in front of his shaded face like a curtain.

"Your sister-"

"I don't know what she's doing. She hates me." He spoke, his voice still quiet.

Katara was suddenly reminded of what Azula had told her yesterday night. She looked for Zuko's molten gold eyes, hoping to find some answers.

Zuko sighed heavily. It was a weary sigh of defeat, like all the word rested on his shoulders. He let his head drop forward till his forehead was resting against hers.

Katara felt herself stop breathing. He was so close, she could feel the heat on his face radiating onto hers, warming her body to the depths of her soul. She wasn't thinking… about the revenge, about Jet or about her brother. She felt her fingers climb up his neck. Her fingers tangled themselves with the soft hairs at the warm place where the bottom of his head met the top of his neck. Suddenly the breath that she was holding whooshed out of her lungs, leaving her body with every single thought in her brain.

Her eyes fluttered closed when Zuko inched closer, pressing his lips to her jaw. He kissed her skin softly, sweetly. And then it was over and he was kissing her delicately again, this time on her cheek. Her heart beat rapidly, her breath shortening. She could hear his heavy breathing as his lips ran across her cheekbone, barely touching her skin, almost teasingly.

Her hands ran around to rest on either side of his face. She gently placed her thumbs above his lowered eyes. She liked the way his thick lashes brushed against her thumbs, tickling her skin.

She leaned up higher, her nose sliding up against his. His lips were inches away from hers. If either one of them moved just a little closer…

Katara's eyes flashed open. What was she doing? She had a boyfriend! And this was Zuko. _Zuko_. She wasn't supposed to kiss boys who weren't her boyfriend. She wasn't supposed to kiss Zuko.

So she moved away, taking away her hands and wringing them, anxiously. "Why does Azula hate you?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Could what Azula said be true?

Zuko's dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you want to know?"

Katara ignored Zuko's question, firing another one of her own at him. "What happened when you guys were kids? What happened after you lost your.." Katara shut her mouth. She knew the pain of losing a mother and she didn't want to stir those painful feelings in Zuko.

He stumbled backwards, staring at her with wide, shocked eyes. "I-I-It's so… it's just complicated! I don't want to talk about it. Did she tell you all of this?"

Katara felt her blood run cold. Why was he acting so jumpy and anxious? It must be true. She felt hurt and disappointed, like it was him personally who had wronged her.

"Yes Zuko, she did! And I can't believe you would just… abandon her like that! She's your sister Zuko. I don't care how-how.. Difficult she is. She is your sister and you should have reached out for her, not pushed her aside."

"That's completely unfair!" He shouted with his famous temper, looking hurt.

"Well it's the truth!" She shouted back, her hands moving around wildly. "When my mother died, I did everything for Sokka! Even when I felt he didn't deserve it, even when he made me want to pull out my hair. He was still my brother and it didn't matter what he did- I did everything for him!"

Zuko's eyes were flashing violently. His hands curled into fists at his side. Of course Katara knew (or at least thought, she wasn't sure that she even knew Zuko anymore) that he would never actually hit her, but she couldn't help but take a few steps back.

"Well sorry that I'm not perfect like you! I'm sorry that I'm only human."

And with those parting words, Zuko stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

It had only been a matter of time. And really, it a was her fault. Every student visited the UB library at some time or another.

"Hey." He said, towering above her. Together they stood in the art history section of the library, wedged between two bookshelves. Toph felt claustrophobic, like the bookshelves were closing in on them.

"Hi Four-eyes." Toph replied somewhat reluctantly, tugging at the sleeves of the old army green hoodie that she'd had since the eighth grade.

The sleeves of Teo's red plaid shirt were rolled up, revealing the marker all over his arm. He always wrote notes on his arm, to remind him of the things that he was always forgetting. His head was forever stuck in in the clouds, causing him to forget things easily. Toph squinted her eye at his left forearm, spotting something written in dark green marker. 'TALK TO TOPH!' It said in all caps, with three exclamation points. The little voice in her head screamed the words as she read them.

"So uh, about last night.." He ran his hands through his messy brown hair, licking his lips.

"Yeah?" Toph cocked an eyebrow. She leaned against one of the bookshelves, crossing her little arms over her chest.

"I was totally wasted. So I was being a complete fool." He avoided her eyes, focusing his gaze on his beat up converse instead.

Toph smirked. It was just like Teo to say 'fool'. A flood of relief flowed through her whole body. She knew it! She knew yesterday had been complete nonsense. He had just had way too much to drink.

"But," Teo began, "It was uh, true."

Toph froze. "What?"

"It was true. What I said about you. I mean, you're the only thing I can think about Toph." He stepped closer to her, gaining confidence. He lifted a hand and fingered a strand of black hair that had escaped from her messy bun. "I love your long black hair, I love the smell of your lemon-lime gum, I love the way you tilt your head to the side and smirk when I say something stupid, I love it when you lean back and laugh crazily, like you don't care who sees… I love everything about you." He said it all in one breath and when he was done, he panted like he had just ran a marathon.

Toph just stared at him, her mouth hung open in shock. "Teo," She stopped to clear her throat, hating how squeaky her voice her sounded. "I can't- I just- I don't think that I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it! Well I'm going to go now, so I'll see you later." He cut her off, looking relaxed and worry-free. He took a few steps, still facing her before saluting and turning around and walking, his back hunched a little and his hands jammed in the pockets off his ripped jeans.

"Oh hey Toph?" He suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, a teasing smile playing on his cute, boyish features.

"Yeah?" She answered weakly, dazed.

"Just wait- I know you'll be up all night thinking about me." He winked.

Then just like that, he disappeared and Toph was alone again, between those two bookshelves.

**ATLA ALTA ALTA **

**Well I hope you guys liked that! At first, writing this was incredibly hard. I've had writer's block for awhile. But then, during my vacation in Mexico I was suddenly hit with a speeding train of inspiration. And I was able to write this last half of this chapter just like that! **

**I really hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review! **

**Xoxo,**

**-Tk. **

**Ooh by the way, how was everyone's Christmas/ New years? Let me know in your reviews! ^_^**


	11. Tip 11: Avoiding roommates for a day

**A/N: Finally, here it is! **

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

"Sokka…"

"I don't want to talk about it Zuko. I really, really don't. Why can't you and Katara just understand?"

Zuko sighed tiredly, running a hand through his hair and hurrying to catch up with Sokka.

"I _do_ understand!"

Sokka suddenly stopped and turned around, giving him a dry look.

Zuko rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his expensive black pants. "Okay you're right," he admitted. "I don't understand. But seriously, it's Azula! _Azula_. It would be weird if I did understand! But can you please just tell me what you are doing?"

Sokka looked at him with narrowed eyes, then turned around and started walking again. Zuko hurried after him.

"I am dating her." Sokka answered, walking at a pace that Zuko struggled to keep up with. "Or at least I hope to. I'm going to ask her soon, I think."

"She's probably just using you." Zuko muttered, jogging up to his friend.

"No she isn't!" Sokka snapped, throwing him a dark glare.

"Whatever, your funeral." The black-haired boy said, putting his hands up defensively.

After that there was no conversation. Zuko couldn't believe that Azula could actually, genuinely like Sokka. He was certain that she was using him or playing with him or something sick like that. Azula just wasn't capable of caring for something. She didn't have the capacity for it.

And then what was with Sokka? How could he be sucked in by Azula's lies so easily? He had heard enough from Zuko to know better than believe anything Azula said.

"Well I gotta go. I'm going to be late for my next class." Sokka said coldly. Zuko could tell that Sokka was still angry with him.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

The two boys parted ways, each a little unhappy with the other.

"What an idiot." Zuko muttered under his breath as he walked to his calculus class.

He watched fellow students travel across the sprawling, picturesque campus. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted two people he recognized.

Katara.

And Jet.

The couple were wrapped up in each other's arms, gazes locked like there was nobody else there. It made Zuko sick. He watched in horror as they kissed each other sweetly, coming even closer together.

Could that have been him and Katara yesterday night? They were so, so close. What did that mean? Could Katara actually have feelings for him?

He seriously doubted it, watching her mack on Jet.

With a sigh of defeat he continued to make his way to his class.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

This was it. This was his shot.

She was curled up on her own on the couch, looking through her neat, colour-coded notes. He watched her play with a chocolate curl that escaped from her ponytail, the hair winding around her elegant finger.

She was so, so gorgeous.

"Katara?" He winced at how squeaky his voice sounded.

She lifted her head at the sound of his voice, her ocean-blue eyes lighting up magnificently.

"Hey Aang! Come sit with me." She swing her legs off of the couch and patted the spot beside her. Aang accepted her invitation gratefully, hurrying to her side.

"What's up." She asked him, smiling that sweet smile that seemed reserved for him.

Aang shrugged, staring at his knees. "I just wanted to talk to you. I've missed you lately, it seems like we don't get to talk as much as we used to."

Katara wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Aang felt his whole body warm up with a tingly, wonderful feeling. "Aww Aang, you're right! I'm so sorry. I feel like I've been a bad friend."

"No!" Aang objected loudly, looking at her with his huge grey eyes. "You're never a bad friend. That's impossible for you. You're just so nice and… loving."

She grinned, hugging him closer. "Thank you so much Aang."

Aang furrowed his dark eyebrows, his face a picture of confusion. "For what?"

Katara ruffled his hair fondly, the smile on her face growing. "For being a part of my life. I just know that you'll forever be one of my best friends."

"I hope so." He answered shyly, not meeting her stunning azure eyes.

Katara removed her arm from around his shoulder and stood up, closing her notebook. "Well I've got to go! I promised Jet that I would study with him today."

He felt the joy in him sinking down into a deep misery. "Oh." He muttered, his lower lip sliding out slightly.

Katara winced, noticing the hurt on his face. "I promise I'll make it up to you! How about when I get back, you and I hang out? Just the two of us. We can watch a movie in your room or something. How does that sound?"

"Good." Was his perfunctory reply.

Happy with his answer, Katara said her goodbyes and hurried off.

Would she never be his?

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Yes, she had been eavesdropping.

But it wasn't even on purpose.

She had been sitting in the dining room, minding her own business when the sounds of a conversation introduced themselves to her ears.

And yes, it stung.

Because she knew exactly Aang was thinking and feeling.

And it had everything to do with Katara and nothing, not even a little to do with her.

So when Katara left and Aang sat there, moping on the couch, she knew what she had to do. Not wanted to do.

What she wanted to do was to scream or cry, throw a fit, punch him in the face or do some other kind of damage. But that wasn't going to help anything or anyone. What she needed to do was to help her friend.

So she got up and walked over to where he sat, watching Animal Planet. Just like he always did.

_I__'m too nice for my own good._ "Get up Twinkle Toes, I need to talk to you."

Aang stood slowly. "What do you-"

"Shut up. You don't get to ask questions, I do. Now let's go, follow me."

They walked in silence to the park and Toph scared a couple of little kids away so they could sit on the swings that they always sat on.

Once they were settled, she wasted no time.

"You're going about this all the wrong way."

"Going about what?"

She looked at him, raising her eyebrows sceptically. "Don't play dumb with me you airhead, I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"Alright," he gave in. "Then tell me what I'm doing wrong!"

The desperation in his huge grey eyes touched her heart. Instead of letting him know this, she reached over and punched him in the shoulder. "Be a man twinkle toes!"

"I am!" He whined childishly, rubbing his sore shoulder with a pout.

She rolled his eyes at his immaturity. "No you are not. Katara likes somebody who can hold their own. She wants someone who is strong and independent. That's why you need to be more like your competition."

Aang cocked his head to the side, swaying slightly on the swing. "My competition?"

"Yup." Toph nodded, pulling the sleeves of her slouch grey pullover over her small, cold hands. "Jet and Zuko. See the thing is, Jet and Zuko have something-"

"Wait," Aang interrupted. "Zuko?"

Toph sighed impatiently, shooting him a quick glare from behind her bangs. "Yes Zuko."

"Why?"

_Uh oh_. Toph had to think quickly.

"Well because besides you," She said calmly, giving no hints and her distress, "Sparky is the only other guy in the house that Katara isn't related to. So that makes him a contestant."

"Well I don't think Zuko should count." Aang said stubbornly.

Toph raised her dark eyebrows at him in a way that told him of her disapproval.

Aang blushed but continued on, wanting to give a good reason. "Zuko knows how I feel about Katara! He's my best friend, he would never betray me."

Toph crossed her legs. "True but there's nothing holding Katara back. She could wake up one morning and decide that she wants to have the hots for Sparky…"

Aang looked at her with wide, naïve eyes. "No!"

Toph automatically felt sorry for him. "Hey relax Twinkle Toes," Her voice softened as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying that it _will_ happen, okay? I'm just saying that it _could_ happen."

Aang nodded, but he still couldn't meet her eyes.

So she lightly kicked his nike-covered food with the toe of her new striped high tops affectionately, smirking. "It's up to you to show Katara that you're the only one she needs. So man up and be a bit more assertive. Don't let her treat you like her little brother. Got it?"

He nodded and gave her a sweet, grateful smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Thank you so much Toph. You really are a great friend."

Toph put her head down, trying to hide her blush. "Yeah whatever Twinkle Toes. You'll just owe me."

On the walk back to the house, Aang was a lot happier than before. And that was the moment that Toph realized something important.

As long as he was happy, it would be enough for her. At least for now.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

**-NEXT SATURDAY-**

"Toph can you meet me at the city-train station?"

When Teo called her, she was really tempted to just ignore the call. But against her better judgement, she answered. He would never get off her brain if she didn't just face him.

"Why..?"

She could hear heavy breathing on his end, like he had been walking or something.

"I was just at the Jasmine Dragon and I was on my way to the station, when I noticed that it was the one not too far from the Upper Ring! So do you think that you could walk down here and meet me? I need to talk to you about something."

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes, beyond irritated. Why was he doing this? She could either stay home and waste the rest of her day, thinking about him and trying to ignore the brick-wall-thick tension that surrounded the house.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten."

"Thank-you!"

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

It took her seven minutes to run all the way there.

"Hey!" From behind his glasses, his chocolately eyes lit up when he saw her. Toph walked up to him, panting. "Hi Four-Eyes."

She joined him on a stone bench, still out of breath and pushing her dark hair off of her face.

He beamed at her, giving her a light punch on the shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing. It's been painfully awkward in the house, so most of the time I'm hiding out in my room with my homework and a sketchbook."

He looked sympathetic. "Bummer." Then his face lifted again and a grin made it's way across his features. "Then maybe you'd like to escape it for a while! Will you go on a date with me?" He blurted out.

"What?" Toph shrieked, not even caring at how high-pitched her voice sounded.

He at least had the decency to smile sheepishly. "I just thought that we could go on one date… and if you really hate it, then I'll back off."

Toph gave him a pleading look. "I don't know Teo…" She trailed off softly, using his real name.

"Please Toph," He begged, reaching for her small hands. "It doesn't even have to be tradition, cheesy date. We don't have to do the whole dinner-and-a-movie thing, we can just… I dunno, hang out. Do something fun."

She bit her lip and looked away, thinking. What was the harm? Well there was always the thought that accepting would be leading him one. But if she told him exactly how she felt, then maybe she wouldn't be leading him on? And it was just one date. They would just hang out. They always hung out. It would just be like normal times. And it would get her out of the house…

"Fine." Toph agreed reluctantly. "But this is the ONLY time this will happen. And I don't want you to get any ideas, got that?"

Teo grinned hugely. "Of course! What time should I pick you up? We can go in your car. I don't really want to ride the city-train again today." He joked lightly.

"Four." Toph answered. She didn't want it to be seven or something like that. It would give it more of a date feel.

"Cool." Teo said excitedly, getting up. "I'll call you when I'm on my way, okay?"

She nodded numbly, trying to figure out what exactly she had just agreed to.

"There's my train! See you later!" Teo practically skipped to the train, looking back to wave before getting on.

It seemed like a million years passed before she finally made it back to the house. She walked through the house in a trance, sitting on the dining room table and staring at the wall in a trance.

_Four-Eyes… me… date… together. What? _

The same sentence ran through her brain at least a million times before Zuko found her. Without thinking, she spilled the entire story out to him, right from when Teo drunkenly kissed her at the club last Saturday. Zuko listened in that perfect, Zuko-like way, nodding. After giving her some Uncle Iroh-esque advice, he left.

When he left he told Suki that Teo asked her out, who told Katara, who dragged Toph into their bedroom to find something to wear.

And at 2:40, Toph emerged, fully dressed. Katara was beaming, proud of her work.

Toph was wearing a tight-fitting blue-green V-neck t-shirt with a pair of pencil-leg brown corduroys. Instead of her standard chucks, she wore a comfy pair of grey booties. **(A/N: These are based off of my SUPER COMFORTABLE pair of cotton/suede blowfish ankle booties. Whenever I wear them I feel like I'm wearing stylish slippers hahaha)**

Katara had somehow convinced Toph to let her curl her hair. She wore it in a low side-ponytail.

So now Toph was waiting in the living room with Aang and Zuko, watching _Oceans 11. _

Suki and Katara sat by the window, waiting for Teo to show up.

"Oh my gosh he's here!" Katara exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Aww what a cutie-pie," Suki cooed. "Toph is so lucky!"

The three sitting on the couch got up to join Suki and Katara at the window.

"It's the sweater." Katara said matter-of-factly. "He looks adorable in it!"

Toph stared at his turquoise and grey striped sweater, trying to figure out what the big deal was.

Suki suddenly spun around, grinning. "You look gorgeous sweetie! Teo won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"That's right Shrimp."

Toph made a face. Zuko was about to ruffle her hair when Katara shot up him dark glare, almost as dark as the ones she had been throwing his way since Sunday.

"Teo?" Aang asked, confused.

"Oh that's right," Zuko spoke up. "I forgot to tell you. Toph's going on a date with Teo today."

A funny expression fluttered across Aang's face. "Really? I didn't know you liked him like that." He said in a quiet voice.

Toph looked at the ground and an unpleasant silence took over the room.

They where all saved from further discomfort when the phone rang. Katara left the window and answered it, leaning against the wall and greeting the person in her polite phone-voice.

"Oh you are?" They heard her speak into the phone. "Hmm mm. Alright, thanks! I'll send her out now." Katara hung up ran back to the window. "He's here sweetie! I'll grab your coat for you."

Toph nodded grimly. He was a whole ten minutes early! He had no business coming early!

As Katara hurried away, Zuko gave her a one-armed hug. "Have fun Shrimp. I'm not going to give him the protective, big-brother speech today, but that doesn't mean that he's safe from it!"

Toph smirked and wiggled out from other his arm. "Oh shut up Sparky." She let Suki hug her quickly then punched Aang and left.

Katara was waiting by the door impatiently, holding Toph's expensive brown pea coat- a gift from her parents.

Her friend helped her into it and hugged her tightly. "Have fun!"

She nodded, stepping into the warm autumn air.

_Here we go…_

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

"Look at this," Teo said cheerfully, grabbing a piece of paper off of his dash and putting it in her lap.

Toph chewed a piece of lemon-lime gun, squinting at the paper.

_Underground Kingdom Park Information. _

_1. THE ROCKSLIDE _

_2. CAVE OF DOOM_

_3. AVALANCHE MOUNTAIN _

_4. THE ROCKET_

Toph stopped reading at number four and looked up at Teo with a huge grin. "We're going to Underground Kingdom? Awesome!"

Underground Kingdom was a huge amusment part in the Middle Ring. All of the buildings in the park were made of earth-coloured floors, walls and ceilings, giving it an underground feel. A lot of the rides were covered with domes of the same earthen shade. There was a zoo in the park dedicated to foxes, moles, rabbits and other burrowing animals. Since the moment Toph found out about it, she'd been longing to go. Her and Teo had talked about it several times before.

"Yup." Teo grinned back. "And that's the list of all of the biggest, bad-est rides in the park. They are the ones that go at break-neck speed and cause all the sissies to go crying home to their mama's. It's gonna rock!"

"Sweet!" Toph cheered. "This is going to be great!"

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

And it was great. Five hours later, Toph and Teo emerged from the park, looking dishevelled but grinning.

"It's like, I'm full of adrenaline or something."

"I know!" he agreed. "I can't believe we rode _The Rockslide _six times! That ride was insane. My head hurts so badly."

"Mine too. But it's a good ache."

Teo laughed and took a bite out of his churro.

"I love it there. We should come back with the whole gang, it would be so fun!"

"We definitely should. We have to do it before it starts getting cold."

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "Sometime before Thanksgiving."

They continued to talk about their day on the drive back to the house. When they got out, Teo walked Toph to the door.

_Oh crap_. This was the awkward goodbye part. Toph never wanted to be in this position with Teo. Before, their goodbye's were simple and easy. I friendly smile, a playful punch or a 'text me!'. But for some reason, Toph didn't feel like she could do that this time around. But what was she supposed to say? Thank you? She was thank full that he took her (she actually did have a great time) but she didn't want to sound like she wanted to go on another date with him. But then, did she really not want to? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go on another one. It's not like it had been all that weird or awkward. They just… had fun. Teo was easy to be around and to talk to. Still, that didn't change the way she felt about Aang. Going on more dates with Teo would make him think that she was over Aang, which she most definitely was not.

Toph shook her head, tired of over-thinking.

"Thanks for tonight, Four-Eyes. I had a good time." She gave him a small, sincere smile.

He smiled back brightly, his pretty brown eyes sparkling under the lights above. "No problem. I always have fun when I hang out with you."

"Same." Toph mumbled.

"So…" Teo trailed off, sticking his hands into his slim-fit jean pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels.

Before he could get any ideas of kissing her, Toph leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist for a quick hug. He was so much taller than her that her head only reached his chest.

"." She blurted out before opening the unlocked door and rushing inside.

When she was running for her room, hoping that she wouldn't be ambushed by her roommates, she looked out the window.

And there he was, grinning on the doorstep like he was the luckiest man alive.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

**A/N: DONE DONE AND DONE!**

**Sorry for ANOTHER long wait. I've had exams and all of that other lame stuff. But now that finals are out of the way, updates should be coming sooner! I hope you guys liked this one. **

**So what did you think of the Teoph date? What do you think is going to happen with Katara and Zuko? Is Sokka going to ask Azula to be his girlfriend? And if he does, will she say yes? **

**That's all coming up in the next instalment of How to Deal With Roommates. **

**So stay tuned! ;)**

**-Tk.**


	12. Tip 12: Making out with your roommate

**AN: I love you guys. ^_^. You're all sweethearts and it makes my day when I read your reviews. Thank you so much to those who put up with my long breaks between updates and review anyway. I am so grateful! **

**I hope you like this one. I'm experimenting with my new love, Zuki. Where has this ship been all my life? **

**This chapter would have been up weeks ago but due to some obstacles, it hasn't. **

**I really hope you lovelies like this. ^_^**

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Sokka was nervous.

He sat alone on the bench, anxiously wringing his hands and wondering what he would say to her.

_I really like you and I think we would be great together. _

Eww.

_You must know how I feel about you by now…_

Ugh, gross.

_Would you do me the honour of-_

"Hey handsome, what are you thinking about so intently?"

Just like the first time, Sokka jumped a foot in the air. "Oh! Uh, hey 'Zula."

Azula sat beside him, looking stunning in her dark orange silk top and black skinny jeans. Sokka was again stunned by her beauty. "You look so beautiful." He said softly, smiling.

She grinned back, a tiny blush appearing on her smooth, ivory cheeks. "Thanks. So what did you want to talk about?" She was as direct and to-the-point as always.

Sokka looked away for a moment, watching a guy jog by in shorts that were much too short. "I wanted to talk about us."

"Us?" Azula raised a perfect black brow, pushing her silky bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah, us. Our relationship and you know, what we're like, calling it." Sokka struggled to sound nonchalant.

Azula smiled slyly, scooting closer to him on the bench. She leaned up slowly, causing Sokka's heart to race. He felt like she was lighting him on fire when her soft lips met his cheek.

"I think I might have a name for us." Her lips moved, pecking the corner of his mouth. "I have a feeling that you'll like this name." She slid a hand over his cheek, turning his head to face her. She leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth, the air between them sizzling with sparks.

"How do you feel about girlfriend and boyfriend?"

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Katara threw her phone across the room, watching it bounce on her bed and hit the wall. Oops.

"ARGH!" She screamed, kicking the closest item to her foot, which happened to be Toph's stuffed badger-mole. She panted tiredly, looking around for something else to throw.

"What's going on in her?" Suki asked as she opened the door. She moved into the room cautiously, like she was entering a war zone. A baby blue pillow whizzed past her head, dangerously close to hitting her right in the face.

"Where have you been." Katara demanded, scowling darkly.

"I went to the Jasmine Dragon with Zuko. He wanted to visit his uncle and he invited me to come."

Katara narrowed her eyes suspiciously. What was the deal with Suki and Zuko these days? It was suddenly like they were the best of friends or something. Like they had their own little exclusive club. It made Katara sick.

"Iroh gave us a box of free cupcakes. If you want one, they're sitting on the kitchen island." Suki said, smiling at her best friend.

"I don't want a stupid cupcake!" Katara wailed, crumbling into a heap on the floor. "I want Jet to text me back. Or at least, you know, come out of hiding!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Suki walked up to Katara and grabbed her hand, gently guiding her to Katara's bed and sitting down beside her. Katara reached behind her for her phone, checking for messages from Jet. Nothing.

She raised her arm to throw her phone again but Suki grabbed it. "Hey, enough. Now tell me what's going on."

Katara sighed and tucked her legs underneath her. "Well I haven't seen him in the class we share for days. I don't know if he's not coming or just avoiding sitting near me. And then he hasn't texted me or called. I have called about eighty times and he refuses to call back! What if he dumps me, Suki? What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

"Hey," Suki said gently, putting Katara's head on her shoulder. "Maybe you're reading into this too much. He could be out of town… or maybe he lost his phone or something. It's going to be okay sweetie, I can tell he likes you a lot."

Katara sighed and buried her face in Suki's neck. "I hope you're right Suki, I hope so."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

It was another one of those awkward moments when he was alone Katara. He would look at her until she had no choice but to catch his eye. When she did, she would scowl, and look away, leaving him to sigh tiredly.

But this time he would take the opportunity to full advantage.

"Katara?" He said hesitantly.

She looked up from her spot across the room, where she sat on the floor, leaning against the sliding glass doors that lead to the porch. "What do you want Zuko?" She snapped.

He swallowed, calming himself. "Can we talk? Please? I just.. I hate that things are like this with us. I miss you."

"Well I don't miss you!" She sneered.

He got up from the couch and walked to her, sitting in front of her. "Just tell me what she told you. I promise you, she was lying."

Katara crossed her arms over chest, raising her eyebrows sceptically.

He tried to reach for hand but she flinched away, shooting him a dark look. "Come on, 'Tara." he pleaded. "Give me a chance to explain myself."

"No!" She yelled in his face, throwing her pencil at him childishly.

The sad look on Zuko's voice twisted into anger. "I can't believe you Katara. You walk around like you're this amazing person, like you have no faults. But you do! You really, really do. You're whiny, grumpy and bossy. Everything has to go your way and in your eyes, you can never, ever be wrong."

Katara opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Be mad at you if you want!" He yelled at her, his eyes flashing with that famous temper of his. "I don't care anymore."

"Fine!" She screamed back. "I never want to see you again! So just.. Go! Leave me alone!" She shoved him back violently and stomped away.

Zuko watched her go, a heavy sadness weighing on his heart. What had he done?

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

"Four-Eyes, why are you calling me?" Toph resisted the urge to hang up on her friend.

Toph could hear the grin in his voice. "Just because I wanted to. Hey, look outside your window!" She could hear him panting through the phone.

Toph rolled her eyes and got up from her bed, her tiny feet padding across the white rug in the middle of her and Katara's room. She put her free hand on the window, going on her tip-toes so she could see okay. "Alright kid, I'm at the window but I don't see anything.. Ahh!"

"Boo!"

Toph screamed when Teo jumped into sight, smiling an enormous smile. Her hand flew to her racing heart, a blush making it's way onto her face. "What do you think you're doing you idiot? You almost gave me a freaking heart attack! I swear, I'm going to throw a fifty pound rock at your head and laugh when it cracks your stupid, thick skull."

Teo was too busy laughing to pay attention to her threats. "Can you open the door for me?"

"No." Toph said stubbornly, her eyes narrowing.

Teo shrugged. "Whatever, I'll just go ring the doorbell and wait until somebody else let's me in."

Toph quickly left the room, running into the living room. "Hey!" She yelled at no one in particular. "Nobody answer the door-"

Through the phone, Toph heard Teo talking to Katara at the door.

"Tell Katara that she is the most stupid girl to walk this planet." Toph said into the phone.

Teo laughed and when he told Katara, Toph could hear her loud insults through the phone and with her own ears.

Toph hung up the phone and stood in the archway to the living room, glaring at Teo as he walked in.

"Hello, Four-Eyes." She said coldly.

He smiled as he walked in front of her, putting his hands on her small shoulders. "Hey little one."

Toph scowled and wiggled away from him, stomping down the hallway to her room. Teo followed her in, sitting next to her on the floor.

"Do you guys have any good food?" He asked after a few minutes of amicable silence. Toph shrugged indifferently, still a little annoyed with him.

"Hey," he said softly, scooting closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry for scaring you. But seriously, you have to admit it was pretty funny. Oh man, the look on your face! It was priceless." Toph punched him in the chest but didn't move out from under his arm. "Yeah yeah, whatever Four-Eyes. I'm still better than you."

Toph was still trying to figure out what was going on between her and Teo. She was beginning to warm up to the idea of them together, it was a sort of distraction for the heartache she felt for Aang. Teo was smart, funny and he genuinely cared for her. He was begging to get a little boulder around her. He would touch her more often, whether it was a random hug, a hand through her hair or a goodnight kiss on the forehead. She wasn't sure how she felt about it but for now, she let most of it slide.

"We should go see a movie. How about _The Green Hornet_?" he asked, gently running his hand up and down her arm.

She didn't shy away from his touch, choosing to smile softly instead. "Yeah okay. I've wanted to see it for awhile, anyway."

"Alright." Teo got to his feet and offered a hand, which she ignored. He only laughed and accepted a punch on a shoulder.

"You are the craziest girl I've ever met, Toph Bei Fong."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Zuko yawned as _Inception_ came to an end.

"How many times have we watched this?" Suki asked from under Zuko's arm. With the blanket up to her chin and the warmth radiating off of Zuko, Suki was completely comfortable. To comfortable to move.

"We should probably go to bed now." Zuko had switched off the TV, leaving them with only the moonlight.

"That involves getting up." Suki muttered sleepily, snuggling closer to Zuko. Zuko chuckled lightly and yawned. He gently pushed her off of him sat up. Suki reluctantly pulled herself to her feet. She quickly folded the blanket, knowing that Katara would freak out if she didn't.

"Coming?" Zuko called from the hallway.

Suki smiled and placed the blanket down and walked outside into the moonlit hallway.

She crept forward to stand in front of Zuko, who had a small smile on his face. She was glad that he was content for once.

Suki saw a bright light through the window to the right of them. It was car, somewhere on the end of their street. She knew right away that it was Katara and Sokka coming home. Then just like that, she formed a plan.

"Zuko," she hissed into the darkness. "Kiss me!"

"What?" Zuko whispered back, wondering whether he had heard her correctly.

She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, Katara and Sokka are going to arrive any minute! If they see us then maybe-"

"No." Zuko said firmly. "We are _not_ going to play the jealous game!'

Suki was getting more frustrated by the second. The light was right at the window now, indicating that they had pulled into the house.

So she took matters into her own hands and kissed him for the second time.

Zuko froze in shock when her soft lips pressed against his, moving slowly and cautiously. He surprised both of them when his arms wound around her waist after a few moments, pulling her closer. He felt like he was drowning in the kiss.

Suki was the first to pull away. They shared a long, intense look before closing the distance again.

Zuko shuddered when she hugged his neck and deepened the kiss. Her lips tasted like the delicious vanilla cupcake that she ate just moments before.

They were so wrapped up in the intensity of the kiss that they didn't notice when somebody walked into the room. It was only when a feminine gasp was heard that they pulled away, slightly dazed.

"Katara." Zuko exhaled, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. He quickly untangled himself from Suki's arms and stepped away. He made a step towards her but she glared at him with an icy ferocity, turning on her heels and stomping away.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" Zuko ran after her, not looking back.

Sokka walked in at that moment. He looked from the retreating forms of Katara and Zuko to a red-faced, swollen-lipped Suki.

"What happened?" He asked in confusion.

Suki looked at the floor in sorrow, still not able to meet Sokka's eye. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

They all held their breath, dying to find out who would be bum. They had developed a new version of president where the bum had to endure some sort of punishment or dare from the rest of the group. It made the stakes so much higher.

Zuko placed down a ten, his highest card, and waited to see what Katara would do.

"Pass." She said through gritting teeth.

Next was a five.

"Pass." She repeated, anger causing her mocha cheeks to flush.

He put down his last card, a four.

"Cheater!" Katara yelled in his face. "You are a good for nothing cheater Zuko!" She then threw her cards in his face and stormed out of the room.

A tense silent settled over the group.

"Well," Teo was the first to speak up. "That was awkward." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled out. "Come back for your punishment! You're not getting away from it that easily!"

After waiting for a few minutes they decided to forget about Katara and play one last round. Once they finished that one, Toph grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him to his room, declaring that she needed to chat with him.

As soon as they were sitting in comfortable positions on Zuko's well-made bed, Toph started talking.

"You kissed Suki again?"

"She kissed me. Why do you always think that I'm the one to initiate the kissing?" Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at his green-eyed friend.

"Yeah whatever." Toph waved a hand dismissively. "Stop whining. So why did you kiss her?"

"I literally _just_ told you that she kissed me-"

"Answer the freaking question!"

"Right." Zuko cleared his throat. "It was weird. It wasn't meant to mean anything at first but.."

"But what?" Toph prodded, leaning in with curiously.

Zuko hesitated before answering. "But then it did. I don't know.. It makes no sense."

"So are you going to ask her out?" Toph stretched out on her back, looking away from Zuko and at the picture she drew for him on his wall. It was a drawing of him and his Uncle sitting in the Jasmine Dragon. She drew it the first time she met Iroh.

"I don't know. Maybe. I can't tell whether or not I like Suki in that way." He answered honestly. Toph always had a way of making him spill out things he usually wouldn't admit out loud.

"Well figure it out soon, okay? You can't beat around the bush with matters like this. You have to be quick and sure of yourself. Do what you know feels right. Not what you think should feel right." Toph jumped off of his bed and crossed the room, heading for the door.

"Hey Toph?"

She stopped and turned around, giving him an annoyed look. "What?"

He smiled at his little sister softly. "Thanks for the advice."

The expression on her face softened. She smirked at him, wishing she was in punching-range.

"I know you all wouldn't survive with out me."

As the door closed Zuko finally let himself collapse across his bed. He hugged on of his red pillows close to himself and sighed tiredly, wishing that he didn't have so many issues. He had no clue what he was supposed to do.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

**AN: It's sort of short :/**

**Wells, we were all due for an update and this was the best I could do with close to zero inspiration. I hate it when that happens. **

**SO! The story is going to pick up speed soon enough. Prepare for some more Sokkla, Zutara drama and what I have certainly been waiting for… the Teo/Toph/Aang love triangle! Whoop whoop! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**

**-Tk. **


	13. Tip 13: camping out with roommates

**AN: Chapter 13! I know you're all going to hate me a little after this… **

**Ah well, I'll see you at the bottom! **

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Cold Autumn winds blew Katara's chocolate curls around her shocked face as she came to an abrupt stop. The crispy golden leaves danced around her feet, as if to remind her that she needed to move.

"Jet?" She muttered under her breath, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her eyes widened in recognition the moment that he got up from his spot on a bench and started walking away.

Then she was moving.

She ran across the campus like a wild woman, weaving between crowds of students and even pushing a few people out of her way.

"Jet!" She yelled once she was only a few yards behind him. He stopped for a moment and turned around, surprise clear on his handsome features.

His pause was long enough for Katara to catch up to him. She stood in front of him, panting and brushing her mused hair out of her face. Once she had recovered a bit she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm hug.

"Where have you been! I missed you." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled sweetly.

He winced and put his hands on her shoulders, gently peeling her off of him. "Look Katara, we really need to-"

"We're having a camp-out at our house today! You should come. We're going to roast marshmallows and everything." Her eyes suddenly flashed with mischief. "And it's going to be cold so I'll need somebody to keep me warm…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Katara." He quickly cut in.

She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side in confusion. For the first time she noticed how tense he was and heard the strain in his voice. "What's wrong?" She asked, backing away from a little bit.

He sighed tiredly and tugged on his perfectly untidy brown hair. "I've been meaning to tell you… I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what?" She felt dread pour into her stomach like a tidal wave.

"This. Have a relationship with er… You."

Katara gasped. She felt like her heart was being ripped into two. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to control the pain.

Jet looked away and cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's just not going to work. I'm really sorry Katara."

_Don't cry Katara. You can't let him see you hurt. _

"Just go away Jet. Please." She manage to choke out.

He leaned in to kiss her forehead but she pushed him away roughly. "GO!" She yelled in his face, earning herself a few curious looks from passing students.

Jet gave her one last look before turning and leaving, not even looking back and the girl he left broken behind him.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Katara needed somebody to talk to. Her first instinct was to call Toph, but she wasn't in the mood to listen to the small girl graphically describe how she would torture and kill _him. _She didn't want to call Suki either. Suki had enough problems to deal with and dumping her own on the poor girl wouldn't help her at all.

Sokka? Nah.

Zuko wasn't even an option.

A brief smile played on her features when she realized exactly who she needed to call.

She speed-dialled him and waited impatiently for him to pick up, rubbing her cold arms and wishing that she'd thought to wear a coat.

"Hey Katara what's up?" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Aang." She sighed, resting her head against the window of the city-train. "Can you talk right now?"

"Of course. I'm always here if you need somebody to talk to."

Another small smile wormed it's way onto her features. Katara knew that she could always count on Aang. He was one of the sweetest, most thoughtful people she knew.

"So what's wrong?" He asked her.

Katara hesitated for a few moments, trying desperately to hold back the hurt so the tears wouldn't come spilling out. She wouldn't allow herself to cry until night came, when she was curled up under the covers and safe from curious eyes. Nobody was allowed to see her cry.

"Jet broke up with me." She finally answered. She struggled to control her voice.

For a few moments, all was silent. Katara was starting to wonder if one of them had accidentally hung up when Aang finally replied.

"I'm so sorry Katara. He was an idiot. He has no idea what he's just lost."

"I just don't understand!" Katara exclaimed. "I don't get it. What did I do wrong? What about me wasn't good enough for him?"

"Exactly, you _don't_ get it Katara!" Aang said passionately. "_He_ wasn't good enough for you. You did nothing wrong! You are the most caring, beautiful and smart girl I know! He didn't deserve you at all."

Katara was blown away by the intensity of his words.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. Of course I do."

Katara gripped her phone hard, choking on words stuck in the back of her throat. What did Aang mean by that?

Did he think of her as more than a friend?

"I should go Aang," She muttered.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you at home."

"Kay. Bye."

She hung up and placed her phone in her lap robotically, wondering what was happening to her once-perfect world.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

"You might as well just go home while you still can. It's going to be disastrous." Toph said dryly.

"No way! I'm not leaving you."

"You sure?" Toph looked up at Teo, a small layer of anxiety for her friend (or was it _boyfriend?)_ shining in her eyes. Behind him, the setting sun was lighting the world on fire, pulling strings of scarlet and violet across the sky. It made it hard to see his face properly and even though she couldn't quite see his eyes, she could feel the intensity of the stare he was giving her. She couldn't look away. She was trapped in his gaze, forever locked in a place that made her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"Yeah." He said, breaking the spell. He slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

She quickly looked away and focused on the grand upper-ring houses that they walked by.

She hurried to start the conversation again. "I mean, first Snoozles had to go and invite his psychotic girlfriend! Poor Suki will have to watch the happy couple all night long. And the tension between Sweetness and Sparky is almost painful… ugh. I just want to get this night over with."

Teo rubbed her shoulder supportively. "I'll be with you the entire time, remember? Maybe it won't be so bad."

Toph could only manage a nonchalant shrug.

They arrived at the house just as the sun went down. They navigated their way to the living room, Toph in the lead. When she was about to open the glass doors she stopped and turned around, looking at Teo with a confused look. "Aren't you coming Four-Eyes?"

He ignored her question and came to a stop beside her.

"I just.. I just want to say something to you before we join everyone else."

"Okay." Toph said, feeling a little nervous.

He grabbed one of her hands and with his other hand he cupped the left side of her face.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this but, I think you're really beautiful." his voice was just barely a whisper and Toph had to strain to hear it.

Her cheeks flared and she bit her lip to stop herself from making fun of how cheesy he sounded.

"Er, uhm, thanks?" She winced at how awkward she sounded.

Teo grinned at rubbed circles on her cheekbone with his thumb.

"There's just one more thing I have to do before we go…"

Toph's whole body froze as he leaned down towards her, the distance between them closing. She wanted to run away or punch him but she could do neither. All she could hear was her heart drumming in her ears and the soft, somewhat comforting sound of Teo's breathing.

When his lips finally met hers her eyes fluttered closed.

The kiss was drawn out and gentle and like nothing she could have ever managed. Unlike the time when Teo was drunk, it was actually pleasant.

She placed a wary hand on his shoulder and leaned up on her tip-toes so he wouldn't have to bend over so much. Teo faltered for a moment, surprised that she was actually responding. This gave him enough courage to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted but eventually they pulled away, gasping and leaning against each other.

"That was even better than I thought it would be." Teo muttered to her, glee clear in his voice.

Toph managed a small grin. She punched his shoulder lightly and reached for his hand.

"Come on lover boy, let's join the others."

It seemed like nobody had seen what passed between the two, but little did they know that a pair of confused grey eyes watched the entire thing.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

It took a lot of internal struggle and a long mental list of pros and cons, but eventually Zuko decided it was time to talk to Katara.

She sat alone on the porch, her long legs dangling over the edge. She refused to sit around the camp fire with everyone else. Instead, she watched the scene with tortured ocean eyes, the orbs beautiful but sombre.

Zuko made two smores then made his way to the porch. He sat down beside her and offered her one of the smores.

She stared at it apprehensively for a few moments but eventually she gave in and grabbed it from him, stuffing the entire gooey mess into her mouth.

"Okay," Zuko started once he finished his own treat. "What happened?"

He watched Katara run her hands through her unruly mane of brunette hair. She tilted her head in his direction the slightest bit, briefly catching his eye before looking away.

"Jet broke up with me." She muttered, her voice just loud enough for him to hear without strain.

Zuko wasn't expecting that. From what he'd observed, Jet was fascinated with Katara. Zuko thought back to that night at Sozin, where he glumly watched Katara dance with Jet. He had seen the lust and awe swirling in Jet's eyes and it had disgusted him. How could those feelings fade so quickly? Had that scum already moved on to some other girl.

"I-I.. uh, I'm sorry." Zuko stumbled awkwardly. "Did you like him a lot?"

Katara's hands jumped to her hair in a fit of frustration. Zuko watched her with curiosity as she gathered the curls in her hands before releasing them with a dejected sigh. Her hair bounced around her slim shoulders. Zuko had to fight the urge to reach out and touch them.

"I did." She admitted. "When I first met him I was completely amazed… he was handsome, charming and so… _intoxicating_. He had me from hello." As she continued to speak, she started to face Zuko. He could visibly see her letting him back in, see her dropping down the gates to her heart.

"It was unbelievable that he could be attracted to me too. It made me feel beautiful and wonderful, you know?" Her pretty eyes were wide as they searched his for confirmation that he was understanding.

He nodded.

"So I'm not exactly sad because I miss him because honestly, I don't know that my feelings for him were anything more than a crush."

She stopped talking for a few moments. He watched her swallow hard and froze when he realized that she was barely restraining tears. He risked scooting closer to her and placing his hand near where hers was resting on the wooden boards of the porch, just close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her skin.

A knife cut into his heart when her teary ocean-coloured eyes caught his without warning. The emotion in them shot ice through his veins.

"Now I feel like I'm nothing." Her voice wavered and she had to duck her head. "How could he let me go so easily?"

Zuko reached for her chin and lifted her head to his, exposing the fresh tears on her face.

He cleared his throat. "You don't need Jet to be beautiful or wonderful, 'Tara. You just are." He made sure that his voice was as soft and gentle as possible. He had already made so much progress and it would break him to lose it all.

Katara smiled hesitantly. "Thank you Zuko. That means more than you think."

Zuko couldn't look away. His hand refused to move from her chin as he stared into the depths of her azure orbs, completely mesmerized. The world seemed to blur around him until the only think he could clearly make out was Katara's face.

He wanted to do nothing more than kiss her. Her full lips teased him relentlessly, daring him to close the distance and taste them. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that they weren't alone.

It took all of his strength, but he managed to pull back.

"I think I'm going to get another smore." He mumbled. He let go of her chin and scrambled to his feet, all but running off the patio and onto the lawn, hoping that she hadn't caught him blushing like a pathetic little boy.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Aang had no idea of what was going on. He furrowed his dark eyebrows at the scene before him, trying to decipher the foreign actions of his friends and what exactly they were thinking.

Firstly, there was Sokka. His loud-mouth friend was currently attached at the mouth with Azula, no less. If the pair thought they were being clever by hiding behind a tree, they wrong. What they were doing wasn't a secret to anyone.

Aang was confused because this was the last thing that he had expected from his friend. Zuko had taught them to avoid Azula at all costs years ago. The trio had agreed that she was sketchy, evil and not to be trusted. How could Sokka pick their best friend's enemy (and sister, but that was usually overlooked) to be his girlfriend? And what exactly happened to Suki? For as long as he could remember, Suki had been the keeper of Sokka's heart.

That lead him to the next source of his confusion. There was Suki, tucked securely under the arm of Zuko. Aang could see that though she was trying hard to laugh and smile, her eyes would occasionally slip to where Sokka and Azula were making out and fill with melancholy. That was when Zuko would hug her a little tighter and murmur mysterious words into her ear. A little bit of the sadness in her eyes melted away each time he did that.

Since when did Zuko become her comforter? Zuko never used to pay any attention to the auburn-haired girl.

Then there was his last puzzle. It came in the form of a small, witty girl with a fondness for nick-names. She was stretched out across a bench across from Aang, her head resting on Teo's lap. Teo was absentmindedly stroking her silky hair with one hand while he roasted a marshmallow over the fire with his other hand.

For some reason, this sight caused a feeling of discomfort to flare up in Aang's heart. He just could not figure out why the idea of Toph and Teo together bothered him. It wasn't that he didn't like Teo- he was great. They'd become pretty good friends over the past few weeks.

But his throat seemed to tighten when the two caught eyes and shared a smile. It got worse when Teo brushed the hair air and placed a kiss on her forehead. Toph tried to snarl and shove him away but her smile was unmistakeable.

Why did he suddenly feel sick?

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

They were alone.

Everyone one else was asleep in the huge tent, wrapped up warmly with sleeping bags and duvets.

"So, that didn't go as badly as I thought it would be." Suki said, poking the dieing fire with a long stick.

"Yeah, it was sort of fun. Soon it will be too cold for this sort of thing."

"It's _already_ cold." Suki shivered, scooting close to Zuko.

Suki smiled in contentment when Zuko tightened the blanket around them and moved a little closer too. "You're right." He agreed. "Do you want to got to sleep now?" He asked, nodding his head towards the tent.

"Not quite yet." Suki said. "I still want talk to you about some stuff yet."

She looked up in time to catch the unease creeping into his face.

"Hey," she said sweetly. "I'm don't bite." She wrapped her hand around his and gave him a reassuring smile.

A tiny smile lifted his lips. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Suki let her head fall to his shoulder. "I saw you talking with Katara earlier. How did it go?"

She felt the rise and fall as he sighed.

"Well, good, I guess. She was… nice. She let me in."

She could hear the relief in his voice. It was as if he hadn't realized how well it had gone until then.

"I'm happy for you," she said honestly, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks." He breathed.

Technically, it was her turn to speak next but she just couldn't find the words. They were heavy in her heart, dangling just out of reach. Her vocal chords tried to pull them out from down below but they just couldn't. Instead, she waited for Zuko to speak again.

She didn't have to wait long.

Zuko looked at her meaningfully, his amber eyes demanding that she look back. So she did, not even trying to look away.

"I have to tell you something." He said in a low, spine-tingling voice. It caused bubbles to travel from her stomach to her heart.

"Okay." She said hoarsely.

He said, "It's really weird but even though I want so badly to be with Katara, I feel like maybe I should be with you." He blushed and so did she.

She still couldn't speak.

"My feelings for Katara are wild and uncontrollable, but I feel comfortable around you. Being with you makes _sense_. I totally see if you don't feel the same way but I thought you should know."

"I get it." She blurted out, finally finding the words.

Zuko's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I feel the same way. Sokka makes me feel frazzled and unorganized. You make me feel like… myself. Like me. Like it's good enough to just be Suki."

A ghost of a smile showed up on his handsome face. "I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Plus," she continued. "When we kissed- _for real_- it felt nice. Just like everything else between us, it felt right. I liked it."

She just couldn't hold his gaze after that. In a fit of panic, she yanked the blanket over her head.

She could hear Zuko's muffled laugh and after awhile he invited himself to come under the blanket with her. It was dark down there and she couldn't make out his face.

"Do you think it would still be that way?" He asked her, whispering now.

Her heart picked up speed. She wondered if that was supposed to be an invitation. Did she kiss him? Or was he going to kiss her first?

Just in case, she raised her head and tilted her face towards his. If he wanted to kiss her, he could do so now.

And he did.

He leaned forward and let his lips barely brush hers. Suki was not impressed by his timidity so once again, she took matters into her own hands.

Without letting go of his hand, she took her other hand and grabbed the front of his T-shirt with it. She yanked him closer and pressed her lips firmly to his.

Zuko froze for a moment, but quickly recovered.

The kiss was drawn-out and perfectly paced. They didn't rush, choosing to explore and get to know each other's lips instead, memorizing the shapes and textures.

They only pulled away when their lungs began to scream for air.

"See," Suki panted. "That _was _nice."

"Very nice." Zuko agreed, breathing heavily.

Suki dropped her head onto his chest. "I hope you know that I can't let go of Sokka. Even after this. But I will try, if you're willing to try as well."

Zuko held her close and rested his chin on her head. His eyes drooped closed with weariness.

"I'm willing. But let's try later and sleep now."

Suki smiled into his shirt and let her eyes slide shut. "Sounds good."

And with those last words, they drifted to sleep.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

**AN:** **EEP DON'T KILL ME! **

**Yeah I know there is all of this Zuki, Sokkla and Teoph and stuff but the story will end in ZUTARA, SUKKA AND TAANG. **

**Hope you guys liked it. ^_^**

**-Tk. **


	14. Tip 14: heart to hearts

**AN: Oh boy… man I am so, so sorry guys. I don't even know if this author's note is worth it because I'm sure that you've all lost interest in this fic..**

**Stress with piano, dance and school combined with my stupid laptop breaking have kept me from updating. I'm really, really sorry and I hope that you guys can forgive me for the long wait. **

**This isn't my best chapter and it's pretty short, but I decided that I needed to post it anyway. I didn't even send it to my beta first. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

The world seemed to spin by as Katara watched, confused and unaware.

Toph's voice buzzed in the background, infused with the husky, deep tones of Zuko.

"You don't need to hide it Sparky, I know the truth."

Katara heard a short, quiet laugh from "Sparky."

"I'm _not_ hiding anything. You're just crazy."

"Oh _come on_. It's totally obvious that.."

Katara turned her head and let their voices fade into the background. Her eyes shifted to where Aang sat, her vision blurry and her thoughts muddled.

Aang resided on the far end of the room, his long legs pulled up to his chest. His gorgeous, stormy eyes were narrowed.

Normally, she would get up and go talk to him. Instinctively, she felt the need to protect him. He was like her little brother, in a way.

But this time she could only stare. She felt her head tilt to the side as she analyzed his posture. She saw the furrowing of his brows his frowning lips. She could even see the tension in his shoulders. His bare toes curled and uncurled periodically.

"Aang," She muttered, not quite loud enough for anyone to hear. Yet, somehow, his eyes tilted up to meet hers as if he'd heard her. They stared at each other for a few moments, expressionless. Her mouth opened, as if ready to ask a question, but nothing came out.

Finally Katara broke the contact by standing up and walking away.

She journeyed down the hallway mechanically. Her feet carried her to her room without instruction. Her hand reached out on it's own and grasped the cold doorknob. Before she could even register what was happening, she was in the room and curled up on her bed.

Katara's mind was swimming with thoughts. _Zuko_, it whispered. His face flashed behind her eyes, so handsome and mysterious.

Her heart began to beat irregularly. Somewhere inside her, something was shifting. Zuko's face spun around in her mind, brightening and morphing until it was almost unrecognizable.

Something was changing.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Zuko lingered by the window, watching the car drive away until it was out of sight. As he leaned his forehead on the window, he noticed that with each breath he took, a perfect circle of moisture appeared on the glass. It was truly winter. He lifted a slender finger and drew a capitol "Z" in the circle.

A pair of arms wrapped around his middle and he felt a head fall to onto his shoulder.

"Alone, finally." A voice mumbled into his black cashmere sweater.

Zuko turned around and slipped his arms around her body and over her arms.

"Hey Suki." He said softly, leaning down to peck her on the mouth.

She smiled, revealing her perfect white teeth. "it's so great to not have to pretend."

"I know," Zuko agreed. "When everyone is around I find myself over analyzing everything I do around you. I ask myself if giving you a simple hug is too obvious, or if not hugging you is suspicious. I jump between talking to you and ignoring you. It's so…"

"Stressful." Suki finished his sentence with a small smile. "I know exactly how you feel. When can we tell them? We've kept it a secret for long enough."

That was a good question. Zuko toyed with the idea as he ran his fingers through her short, auburn hair. Why was he so adamant about not telling anyone? Something was nagging him at the back of his mind. Something refused to let him give in and tell.

"Let's just wait a bit longer," Zuko suggested. "Please? I don't want to stun them too much with the news, you know?"

Suki sighed and rested her chin on his chest. She looked up at him with those huge, blue-violet eyes from under thick lashes, mesmerizing him with their beauty. She bit her lip in thought.

"Okay, I guess so."

Zuko smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, I won't make you wait much longer."

Suki's arms slid up until they were around his neck. "Well in the mean time, let's take advantage of this moments when we're alone." Her voice was low and coy.

And with that, the distance between them diminished into nothing.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

She leaned against the doorway.

He didn't notice her.

_What's happening_? She thought as her eyes followed his hands move back and forth across the page. His black pen stained the white park with hard-pressed words, hastily written in neat, beautiful handwriting.

Almost as beautiful as him.

His back was completely hunched over, curled in on itself. It seemed as if he was folding himself in, trying to be one with the page.

His hands were stained with ink.

She pushed herself up from the doorway and took another step forward.

Her head was spinning. She put her hand on her head and closed her eyes for a second. When she did, her sense of hearing flared to life. She could hear the harsh, sharp sounds of his pen marking the page with arcane words.

She swayed on her feet a little. The sounds of his writings were the melody and her body longed to be it's dancer.

She forced herself to open her eyes.

He was watching her.

"Katara." He said. The melody came to a holt as he set his pen down on his bedside table.

"Zuko."

The room was robbed of sound. She could feel her heart drumming in her chest.

_Ba boom, ba boom. _The beating thundered in her ears. Surely he could hear it too?

When their eyes met, a ice-cold bolt ran down her spine and caused her to shake involuntarily. Her hands curled into fists and she had to look away.

She felt sweaty and uncomfortable. Her eyes darted around the room wildly, registering little items around the room- a hasty sketchy done by Toph here and there, a pack of chips, one of Sokka's missing socks and an odd half-finished poem. Those poems. There were piles and piles of papers marked by arcane, hard-pressed words written in bold black ink.

"How come you never let me see your poetry?" She asked.

He looked down at the paper again. "No one sees it. What are you doing here?"

Katara glided across the room and found her way to him. She sat next to him on the bed.

"I came to apologize."

He said nothing.

Katara's throat slowly dried until it felt like sandpaper when she swallowed.

Her eyes drifted down to the paper in his hand.

He caught her and quickly shut the notebook with unnecessary force.

"Sorry." She chocked out.

Zuko tossed the notebook onto his desk and stood up. "Okay, sure. It's fine."

"I, but-"

But he was already up and walking out the door.

Katara scrambled to her feet and hurried after him. She followed him down the hallway and into the living room, desperately trying to get his attention. He ignored her until he got to glass sliding doors that lead to the porch. He slipped through the doors and ventured out into the chilly winter air.

Katara, though poorly dressed to face weather, followed him without hesitation.

They stood together on the porch, two lonely people underneath a starry sky. Both were frozen by the beauty of the stars for a few moments. For once, lights from their Upper Ring neighbourhood didn't drown out the light from the night sky. They could see the stars perfectly clearly.

"Look, there's Ursa Major." Zuko said flatly.

Katara broke out of her trance and stared at him. "Zuko, please. Let me talk to you."

He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy dark hair.

She never understood that- the shaggy hair. Zuko was always dressed so immaculately. He was flawless with his perfect skin and expensive dressing. His hair, on the other hand, refused to be tamed. It always looked out of place on him.

"What is there to talk about?"

Katara hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"About what's been going on. About what I said to you. And, you know, what Azula said."

"Then _talk_." His voice abruptly sharpened and he turned to her, his tawny eyes blazing like the sun. They looked unnatural underneath the starry night sky.

She chocked on the words, stunned by his fierceness.

"Well, let me start by telling you what Azula said…"

Katara went on to explain everything that Azula told her that night at Sozin. She watched Zuko's face grow darker and darker as she quoted his sister.

When she finished, he was fuming.

"And you believed her?"

Katara felt her cheeks flush with shame. She should have known.

"I didn't know what to believe Zuko!" She jumped into defence.

Zuko stepped closer, towering over her threateningly. "You should have believed everything you knew about me! That I'm not that kind of person. But then, maybe you don't feel that way."

"No!" She protested, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "I'm so, so sorry. I know who you are. You're a great guy who's friendship I don't deserve. At least, not anymore."

Katara's hand burned on Zuko's arm.

Zuko looked away, unable to face the dangerous depths of her ocean-coloured eyes.

"Say something." She whispered, her heart beat increasing rapidly with fear.

His eyes dropped down to the hand resting on his arm. "I don't know. You hurt me and I can't say that things are completely back to normal but... I forgive you. I really do."

Katara smiled gratefully and let her hand slide down his arm and into his hand.

"Thank you. And I truly am sorry."

She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Do you want to know the real story?" He asked her quietly.

"Okay."

**ATLA**

"Oh _Zuko._"

Katara wrapped her arms around her friend. She sniffled, failing to keep the tears from leaking out.

"I can't tell you why those things had to happen to you." She whispered in his ear.

He hugged her tightly, crying silently into her shoulder.

"But," she continued, "If I knew, I would tell you in a heart beat."

Looking back, Zuko had no idea what that even meant. But at that moment, in that special frame of time, those words means the world to him.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **


	15. Tip 15: how to part on a high note

**A/N: Something goes down in this chapter! I hope you guys like it and sorry for the wait. **

**ATLA ATLA ATLA**

Sokka could scarcely believe how great he was. What other guy would think to do something this thoughtful for his girlfriend?

He sat on the floor of his room, rummaging through his basket and making sure that he had everything.

Food? Check.

Cheap wine? Check.

Movies? Check.

He exited the room with a huge grin slapped on his face and an extra bounce in his step. He swung the basket back and forth in his hand, oblivious to the fact that he was close to hitting the paintings and breakable décor that lined the hallway.

"Sokka! Where are you going?"

Sokka stopped, his hand inches away from the front door's knob. He turned his head, threw a smirk over his shoulder, and said: "My _girlfriend's _place, kid." He couldn't help but say _kid_ in the most condescending way possible.

Not waiting for a reply from Aang, he threw open the door and jogged down the front steps.

As he walked down to the City Train station he recalled the conversation he had with Azula earlier over text.

_Sokka: hey babe whats up_

_Azula: nothing. Just being bored to death here and wondering what could possibly be more important than me. _

_Sokka: aw babe u know that I wish I could be with you! I just have stuff to do. _

_Azula: yeah well, why you take care of 'stuff' I have to sit here, alone. _

_Sokka: I promise to make it up to you, k? :)_

_Azula: you better make it up to me. _

She was going to be so surprised! He couldn't wait to see that beautiful sly smile and collect his _reward_.

His mouth curved into a lazy grin when he thought of the kisses he would get that night. Just the thought of them made him increase his speed until he was almost running to the station.

Sokka slid into a spot and placed the basket on the seat next to his. He had wanted to borrow Zuko's car but when he stuck his head in Zuko's room, it only took one dark look from his best friend for him to suddenly have a change of heart and decide that the City Train was the way to go.

His impatience made the ride seem like an eternity but eventually, he arrived at her apartment. Even the elevator ride felt like it stretched on forever. Sokka leaned against the wall, squinting at the bright green numbers as they increased with each floor.

_1, 2, 3, 5..._

Six. Finally.

The elevator doors opened with a satisfying _ding_ and he was sprinting down the hall.

Anyone else but Sokka wouldn't have dared to run down that hall. Azula's building was an exclusive, expensive one with luxurious blood-red carpet floors and premium wood doors painted dark cherry. Modern furniture was placed throughout the floor, serving no other purpose but to look tasteful.

Without a care, Sokka raced down the floor, his too-long hair streaming behind in it's little ponytail. The carpet tried, but it failed to swallow the harsh sounds of his nike-clad feet slapping against the floor with each step. He barely skirted around the turns and each time, he came dangerously close to colliding with the lethal corners of a useless, ultra-modern piece of furniture.

He arrived at her door panting. He clutched the basket with one hand and raised the other to knock on the door.

But before he could knock, the door swung open.

Ty Lee stood before him, clad in a scandalously short skirt and a mid-riff baring top with a plunging neck line. For once, her light brown hair was down, falling in waves past her smooth shoulders. Her face was devoid of make-up except for a light swiping of pink lipstick across her pretty, full lips.

"Sokka!" She cried excitedly, beaming. "It's so good to see you!"

Sokka opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when she launched herself at him, wrapping her lean arms around his neck and pulling him uncomfortably close.

He froze, unsure of how to proceed.

She gave him one last tight squeeze before pulling away.

"I bet you're here to see 'Zula, right?" She asked him, running her fingers through her pretty hair coquettishly.

"Uh, yeah." Sokka mumbled, awkwardly clearing his throat.

She turned her torso and reached forward with one hand, grasping the door knob, twisting it, then throwing it forward. Before it could swing back she caught it with her foot.

"Well she's here. Actually, she's-"

"Well it's been good to see you," Sokka cut in. "I think I'll just go in and find her now."

He quickly stepped over her outstretched leg, squeezing past her and into the apartment.

"Hey wait up cutie, I just-!"

Her voice was stolen by distance as he voyaged deeper into the apartment.

He really was excited to see her. Christmas break was in a couple short days and then it would be two weeks before he could see her again. He wanted this last night to be perfect.

He was turning the corner that lead to her room when he heard the voices.

"Now do you see what I was saying? I _knew _it would all work. When do I ever miscalculate? This will teach you not to doubt me again, I hope."

Sokka came to a halt outside the door.

"I didn't doubt you! I never doubt you." A distinctly male voice said.

"Yeah, well…"

Her room behind the door was abruptly plunged into silence. Sokka stood frozen, wondering what was going on behind the door. What was a guy doing in his girlfriend's room?

"What's going on with you lately?" The male voice again.

"_Nothing_." Azula snapped. "I'm just not in the mood, Jet."

Sokka frowned unhappily. Jet? Not in the mood? Which mood?

"Anyway, it worked perfectly. She believed everything I told her about him. I did a little spying afterwards and he looked completely miserable. I know my brother, and I know what- or rather _who-_ he likes. And I know that he's never going to get her now! And the part where he can't even console her after you broke up with her? Priceless. His ridiculous hero complex will have him dieing to hold her in his arms and whisper worthless crap in her ear, but she won't let him anywhere near her. Just priceless, the whole thing." She laughed gleefully.

At first Sokka had no idea what she was talking about, but then he quickly put two and two together.

_Oh crap. _He thought.

And then he realized that his sister's relationship with Jet had been a setup too. Anger ripped through his entire body and left him shaking. Nobody intentionally hurt his sister. Nobody.

He threw the door open and stomped in. Azula and Jet looked up at him, their eyes wide with shock.

Taking advantage of their surprise, Sokka stepped up and swung his fist at Jet's jaw.

His fist made contact with a disturbingly loud crunch. Jet staggered back, a sound of pain and shock gurgling in the back of his throat. He clutched his aching jaw.

Sokka glared at him, cussing loudly. "Who do you think you are, you…" He rambled off, labelling Jet with every vulgar name he could think of.

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Sokka, calm down-"

"And _you_." Sokka whirled around, trapping Azula with his livid, cold eyes. "Everybody told me to stay away from you. Everyone warned me. But I gave you the benefit of the doubt."

"Sokka, you don't understand! I just-"

"I can't believe you would stoop this low. Of all the things that you could have done, hurting my baby sister was the worst. I can hardly look at you anymore."

As if to prove his point, he sharply turned his head to the left and looked out the window.

She reached for his shoulder again. "Sokka you _have_ to forgive me."

Suddenly his eyes were on hers again. "I don't have to do anything you ask of me. You don't even have the right to ask me to do anything, anymore!"

His hands shook at his sides. He dropped the basket roughly.

"Was it even real? Or was I just another person to toy with?" He asked. This time his voice was low and contained more sadness than anger.

"Of course it was real!" Azula insisted, her eyes wide and pleading. "You have to believe me, it was always real with you."

Sokka pursed his lip and looked away again. His eyes skimmed over Jet, who sat crumbled in the corner as he nursed his jaw.

"It's over Azula."

He bent down and lifted up the basket. No way was he giving _her_ his precious food.

He turned on his heels and marched out the room and down the hall.

"Wait Sokka, why can't you forgive me?" Azula was hot on his heels.

He picked up his pace and refused to look back.

"Stop," she demanded. "_Listen_ to me!"

Sokka sprinted the rest of the distance and threw open the door. He slammed it behind him.

Seconds later he heard the door open again behind him.

Azula rushed after him, grunting in annoyance. "If you just give me one second to explain-"

"There is nothing to explain!" Sokka stopped and turned. She almost ran straight into him.

He reached out and grabbed her lean biceps with rough hands. "I never, ever want to see you again." His face was mere inches from hers. "I finally get what everyone is talking about- you really are a sick, evil person. Leave me alone." He shoved her away and continued on his way.

Azula watched him go, feeling complete and bitter remorse for the first time in a long time.

She knew that he meant every word.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

Aang loaded the last of his friend's bags into the limo and closed the door, panting a little.

"Good job Aang." Katara said, grinning at him.

Aang's heart fluttered, but not like it used to when she smiled at him.

"Thanks Katara. I hope that you guys have a good trip!"

She nodded distractedly, staring at something in the distance. Her lips fell into a small frown and her azure eyes narrowed just the slightest bit.

"Katara..?"

She jumped and looked at him, her eyes wide. "Sorry, what?"

"I said that I hope you guys have a good trip." His eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Thanks Aang, you too."

Without warning, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. It lasted for just a second, but the sweet jasmine scent of her hair still lingered in his nose.

"I'll miss you, you know? I hope you can make it to our New Year's party."

Aang's face flushed and he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, trying to appear nonchalant. "I'll try my best."

Katara gave him one last smile before disappearing.

Aang sighed and leaned against the SUV limo. He watched his friends as they got ready to leave, feeling a strange sort of sadness.

Yes, he knew that we was going to see them again, but this was the first time since they all moved in that they wouldn't all be together for longer than a couple of days. He hadn't realized how close they had all grown. He had no idea that it would be this sad to say goodbye, even if it was just a couple of weeks.

His eyes automatically searched for his two best friends- Zuko and Sokka. They were standing together by the front steps, speaking in low voices with grim, serious expressions. Zuko was running his fingers through his hair and breathing through his nostrils. Aang noticed his other hand clenching and unclenching and knew then that something had angered him.

He looked away and decided to ask them about it later. He found Toph next, standing a little far from the rest of the group with Teo. They held hands loosely, their heads bent close to each other. Toph leaned on her tip toes and whispered something in Teo's ear, causing him to burst out laughing. He sneaked a quick kiss on her cheek.

Aang swallowed and looked down at his feet. An uncomfortable feeling blossomed in the bottom of his stomach. Why did their relationship bother him so much? He couldn't help but feel glad that the two would be separated for two weeks.

He pretended not to notice when Teo ducked his head and pressed his lips to Toph's for a slow, deep kiss.

When they separated he walked back to the group, Toph following from behind.

"Well I've got to go catch a flight, but I'll see you guys after Christmas break! I hope you all have a good one."

Everyone went up to say goodbye to Teo. Aang could only offer a tight smile and a nod.

After giving Toph a hug and another kiss, he left. Katara and Suki quickly swarmed Toph to tease her about it.

When it was time to leave, the whole group came together in a circle.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Katara's voice was surprisingly thick. When he looked up at her, he saw tears shining in her eyes.

"Oh come on Katara, get a grip." Sokka scolded. But Aang could see that he was barely suppressing a smile.

They weren't pretending that things were perfect between them. Sokka still felt awkward around Suki and Suki was still upset with Sokka. Katara and Zuko weren't completely back to normal yet- she was still shy around him and he didn't quite trust her yet. Toph couldn't shake off her annoyance at everyone's behaviour and Aang didn't know how to act around her anymore. Yet they all still instinctively came together in a big group hug, a tangle of arms. Feet were stepped on, heads were bonked and elbows were shoved into ribs.

"Ow, watch it Sparky!"

"I swear Sokka, if you step on my foot one more time…"

"Get your armpit out of my face!"

In the end the end it all dissolved into laughter.

"Okay on three, we all shout 'roommates for life' okay?" Katara instructed enthusiastically.

The rest of them exchanged looks, grinning and rolling their eyes. They were all thinking the same thing: _how Katara._ Of course, they would never admit that they secretly loved her over-enthusiastic group cheers.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

"ROOMATES FOR LIFE!"

They all knew that no matter what happened, they would never forget those days or their friendship.

**ATLA ATLA ATLA **

**A/N: So that's it! The end of part 1, I guess you could say. If all goes as planned, next chapter will be Sokka and Katara's New Year's party. Stay tuned and don't forget to review! ;) **

**-Tk. **


End file.
